Found But Still Lost
by Shinimegami Sky
Summary: What happens when Sora finds a girl unconcious on the beach? They become friends, but will they stay that way? And what does the demon, Ceres, have against her? Read to find out. PG13 for some language and violence.
1. Found

Ok, I'm reposting some of the chapters cause they needed a little fixing up, like paragraph length, things like that. But nothing new.   
  
  
  
The first five chapters of this story is pretty crappy cause I didn't really start trying til after that, ok, so sorry about that. But after that it's really good, to some of you people at least. Hope you all like it! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to the game because if I did I would probably get sued a lot, lol.   
  
  
  
Claimer: I DO now the character Falina, and the plot.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Sora was slowly walking along the beach that morning thinking it was going to be another boring day, and trying to find a way to make it more interesting. It wasn't going to be a boring day at all though. There was going to be an unexpected surprise.  
  
  
  
The sky had a few dark clouds in it from the previous days rain. The wind was blowing somewhat, making it slightly colder than usual on Destiny Islands. Instead of his usual red body suit, Sora wore black pants and a t-shirt. He still wore his small black and white jacket though.   
  
Sora was more lonely than usual today because Riku, being the quiet serious guy he is, wanted to be alone today for some reason. And Kairi said that "she was tired of hanging around us two lazy bums" and was off talking with Selphie. Tidus and Wakka were training as usual, by fighting each other no doubt. Sora didn't mind though, he figured he could use some alone time.   
  
Sora looked out at the sea, letting the breeze brush past him. He sighed and continued walking. He looked up, and saw a few yards in the distance what looked to be some large dead animal. But he thought that very unusual, and went to check it out.   
  
As he neared he noticed that that it was indeed not an animal, nor dead for that matter. It was a girl, who seemed to just be unconcious. She was wearing navy blue shorts that went to the middle of her thighs, and a shirt with a white terra cloth jacket over it. He noticed she had on a silver necklace, and on it was a silver celtic cross. Another thing he noticed was that she a few scratches and bruises here and there on her arms and legs. There was one slightly larger scratch on her right cheek.   
  
  
  
"Man she must have had a rough time gettin here." He thought aloud. That thought made him wonder how she got here and where she came from, but he could ask her later. Right now he needed to wake her up. He got down on his knees and tried shaking her shoulders and calling to her to wake up.   
  
She groaned after a few seconds and her eyes slowly opened and blinked a couple of times to adjust. The first thing Sora thought when she opened her eyes was that they were a beautiful green. They looked like tiny orbs each containing a forest. She slowly looked at her surroundings while wondering where the heck she was and what happened. She then looked up at Sora.   
  
  
  
"Who are you?" She asked still puzzled.  
  
  
  
"My name is Sora. I live here. I found you unconcious and woke you up."  
  
  
  
"Well, where am I ?" She asked as she sat up.  
  
  
  
"You're on Destiny Islands." He informed her. She slowly looked down at the sand trying to remember if she had ever heard of this place, but she hadn't.   
  
  
  
"What happened.....?" She whispered to no one in particular. He answered anyway.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, I just found you lying here.... Where did you come from anyways?" He asked. She took a moment to think.  
  
  
  
"I...I don't know. I can't remember anything. I guess I must have hit my head coming here or something."  
  
  
  
"Yeah I guess so." He had a concerned look on his face. She looked at the sand trying to remember anything possible, but to no avail.   
  
  
  
"Maybe your memory will come back to you over time." He said trying to comfort her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Hopefully it will." She said.   
  
  
  
"Until that happens, you can stay with me at my house. It's the least I can do. Besides, you don't really know anyone else on the Island yet." He said, his voice becoming more cheerful. She smiled up at him.  
  
  
  
"Thank you. I really appreciate it, seeing as, like you said, I don't know anyone else and my memory being gone." He smiled back at her. She smiled too, though she still wasn't sure if she could trust him or not, being that she just met him. She figured she hadn't much of a choice though.  
  
  
  
"It's no problem. Besides, I've been getting lonely at my house all alone." She stared up at him.  
  
  
  
"Alone? Don't you have any parents?" She asked. He frowned, and slowly began to answer.  
  
  
  
"....No. I never knew my father, and my mother died a year ago..."She frowned and had a sorrowful look on her face.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry....I probably shouldn't have asked." She said looking away.  
  
  
  
"No, it's ok, don't worry about it. We're kinda in the same boat anyway since you apparently don't remember you parents." He said, trying to brighten the mood. She looked back at him, smiled, and then nodded. He finally stood up.  
  
  
  
"Come on and I'll introduce you to my friends." He said with a smile.   
  
  
  
"Ok, sure." She smiled and said. She tried to stand up, but the soreness and stiffness from the few bruises made it hard. Sora noticed this and held out his hand to help her. She grabbed onto it and he slowly pulled her up. After moving around a bit, she could stand and walk fine.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
  
  
"Sure, besides letting you stay with me it was also the least I could do." He said with a small grin. They then began walking to the small island with the bent Paopu tree on it. Sora figured that's where Riku was, since he almost always is.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I forgot to ask. What's your name anyway?" He asked, looking at her. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Oh that's right, you told me your name but I didn't tell you mine. It's Falina. That's the only thing I can remember."  
  
  
  
"Falina..." He repeated. 'That's an unusual, but pretty name', he thought.   
  
  
  
"Well that's a pretty name, I've never heard it but it's pretty."   
  
  
  
"Thank you." She said with a smile in her face."Sora's a pretty cool name too." She added.  
  
  
  
"Oh thanks. It means sky, but the funny thing is that my friends name means ground." He said, letting out a small laugh. She smiled and also let out a little laugh.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what my name means, but not like it really matters. So what is your friends name?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"It's Riku. That's who we're going to see now." He said still walking with Falina beside him.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: As I said earlier, this story starts out crappy, but it gets better so keep reading...and reviewing of course, lol. Flames are accepted but not liked, heh heh. ~*~Sky~*~ 


	2. Introductions

Alrighty here's chapter 2, hope ya like it! This chapter's full of nothing but introductions, heh heh. But hey, I have to introduce her to everyone, otherwise it's be a tad strange no? Well, have fun.   
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts...But I do own Sora, he's tied up in my basement right now. Haha, ok just kidding, sadly I don't own him either. Heck I don't even have a basement.  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina and the plot, plus some characters coming later on in the story.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
As they were walking Sora once again noticed the few scratches and bruises on her arms and legs. She noticed this, and looked at some of the scratches on her arm.  
  
  
  
"I don't know where I got them, I guess I got them while coming here or something. Ah well, they're not that bad so they'll heal in a little while."   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I was kinda wondering where ya got em. I wasn't tryin to stare or anything though." He said shaking his hands in the air. She let out a small laugh.  
  
  
  
"It's fine, I noticed them when I got up but didn't pay much attention." As they neared the small island where Riku was sitting on the bent paopu tree, he heard them coming and looked at them.  
  
  
  
"Who the heck is that girl?" Riku thought aloud to himself. He jumped off the tree and started walking towards them. Sora looked ahead and saw him.  
  
  
  
"Hey there's Riku now." He said to Falina. He waved his hand in the air getting Riku's attention.  
  
  
  
"Hey Riku!" He yelled. Riku waved back, and continued walking. As they got closer Riku asked,  
  
  
  
"Who's this new friend of yours?" Riku said referring to Falina with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Her name is Falina. I found her unconcious on the beach, but when I woke her up she didn't remember anything."   
  
  
  
"Huh...you don't remember anything? Anything at all?" Riku asked.  
  
  
  
"No, nothing. I've tried, but I can't remember anything." Falina said somewhat sadly.  
  
  
  
"Darn. And I was hopin to find out where you came from and how you got here. Ah well. I don't guess it's that important." Riku said. He then looked at Sora.  
  
  
  
"Have you introduced her to Kairi yet?"   
  
  
  
"No, that's where we were goin though, wanna come?" Sora replied.  
  
  
  
"Nah. I kinda feel like havin the day to myself, think about some things maybe."   
  
  
  
"Well ok. We'll either be where Kairi is or at my house if ya need us." Sora said.  
  
  
  
"Is Falina stayin at your house or somethin?" Riku asked  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I kinda felt it was the least I could do since she doesn't know anyone else that well and doesn't remember anything."   
  
  
  
"Ok then. I'll seeya later." Riku said.  
  
  
  
"Ok, seeya Riku." Sora said turning around to walk the other way.  
  
  
  
"Bye, it was nice meeting you." Falina said waving goodbye and turning to walk.  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Later." Riku said waving back. He then went back to sitting on the tree. Sora and Falina were walking to where Kairi and Selphie were, which was on the pier.  
  
  
  
"Riku seems like a nice guy." Falina said breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, he's cool. He's kinda quiet though. He's more serious than the rest of us too. But that's Riku for ya." Sora said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I never liked serious guys much, course not that I can remember any. I prefer guys with a sense of humor, and will be silly every now and then. Ok that sounded kinda crappy." She said laughing a little.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I can't stand girls who have no sense of humor either." They finally reached the pier to see Kairi and Selphie carrying on an apparently funny conversation.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys. So what are ya'll laughing about?" Sora asked. Without noticing the new girl, Kairi stopped laughing to tell Sora what was so funny.  
  
  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just another of Tidus's silly stunts we were talking about." She looked and saw Falina.  
  
  
  
"Hey, so who's this Sora." She asked with a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Her name is Falina. I found her unconcious on the beach, but when I woke her up she didn't remember anything." He replied. Kairi looked somewhat surprised.  
  
  
  
"So, you don't remember where you came from or anything like that?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"No, I couldn't remember anything from before I woke up. I wish I could though." She said glumly. Kairi had a sympahetic look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's sad. But everyone around here is nice and will help you with whatever you need." Kairi said trying to cheer up the mood.  
  
  
  
"Thanks. Sora has been very nice ever since he woke me up." Falina said smiling at Sora.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, he's a nice guy. Probably could use a little more common sense, but..."  
  
  
  
"Hey now! I have plenty of common sense. I have just as much common sense as any of you." Sora said cutting her off and defending himself. Kairi was laughing.  
  
  
  
"Geez, calm down I was only kidding Sora." Kairi said still holding a smile on her face. Falina and Selphie were laughing as well.  
  
  
  
"I knew you were kidding, I just felt I should remind you." He said crossing his arms.   
  
  
  
"Ok, whatever you say Sora."   
  
  
  
"Fine. Well I suppose we'll be leaving now." Sora said. Kairi stopped laughing.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well where are ya'll goin?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"I guess I'll show her a little more around the island and then back to my house. I told her she could stay there cause I thought it was the least I could do, since she doesn't really know anyone else, and can't remember anything." He told her.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well I guess we'll see you guys later then. Oh, and it was nice meeting you." She said looking at Falina.  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you as well." Falina replied.  
  
  
  
"Well seeya later Kairi." Sora said. They then turned to walk to another part of the island. After they were out of Kairi's and everyone else's sight, Falina sighed.  
  
  
  
"Man I thought I was gonna have to repeat the same conversation twice."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, me too." Sora replied. He then showed her everything else there was on the island. They even came across Tidus and Wakka, and nearly repeated the same conversation again.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Don't ya just wish Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus were all just in one room so they didn't have to explain it so much? Heh, course that woulda been a lil odd too. ~*~ Sky ~*~ 


	3. Home Sweet Home

And here's chapter 3. One of my more pointless chapters, but I think every story has to have somewhat meaningless chapters, just to get some things cleared up or over with. Well hope you like it anyway.   
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, wish I did but hey, life's just cruel ok.  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina and the plot.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
After a full day of touring the island and repeating conversations about three times, they got to Sora's house. He stopped at the door and turned to Falina.  
  
  
  
"Uh, it's pretty small, but it doesn't bother me. Well, make yourself at home." He said opening the door. She looked inside and from what she could see, it was pretty small.   
  
The front door opened to the living room, and straight ahead was a hallway with two doors. To the left was the kitchen. She figured the rooms down the hallway were his room and the bathroom. It was kinda messy, but overall it was nice looking.   
  
  
  
"You can go sit down and I'll get us somethin to eat." Sora said. She nodded and went to sit on the couch. While she was still looking at everything, Sora was in the kitchen making a bit of noise trying to find something to eat.   
  
He eventually came out with two sandwhiches. He didn't strike her as a good cook or anything, but to her surprise the sandwhiches were good. Of course just about anyone could make sandwhiches. As if he read her mind he sat down and said:  
  
  
  
"This is about the only thing that I can make without ruining it." He said laughing a little. Falina smiled.  
  
  
  
"Thanks. They are pretty good. I'm a pretty good cook, but I can't make anything special."By the time they finished it was sunset. This was one of Sora's favorite times of the day, because the sunset on the ocean was so pretty.  
  
  
  
"You wanna go out and watch the sunset?" He asked her.  
  
  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." She said while smiling and getting up. They walked outside to the beach. They saw Riku and Kairi talking, and went up to ask them if they wanted to watch the sunset with them. They happily agreed.   
  
All four of them were sitting on the beach watching the sun go down and carrying on a conversation. Falina's blond hair went to the bottom of her shoulder blades. The wind was whipping threw it and the others hair playfully. Falina took her white jacket off since it had gotten warmer.   
  
After talking some more they all laid on their backs staring at the sky. Sora finally got bored of this and got up and waded into the water. He cupped some water in his hands and threw it on the other three. They jumped up, while Sora was laughing his head off.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one Sora!" Riku yelled as he ran out to start the water fight. Kairi followed and did the same. Falina just stared out at them. 'I wish I could remember my friends...' She thought.  
  
  
  
"Come on Falina, your missing all the fun!" Sora yelled splashing more water on her. She started laughing.  
  
  
  
"Ok that's it. Now your gonna get it!" She shouted as she ran out to them. As soon as they had chased each other around and got into deeper water, they started dunking each other. Riku snuk up on Falina and before she realized he was there, he shoved her under the water.   
  
She came up after a second or two, turned to Riku and dunked him right back. But to make sure she got her full revenge, she held him under for a couple of seconds, jumped off and swam a few feet away. When he came up she was laughing, but she should have been paying attention because Sora had come behind her and pushed her under. But since she realized what was going on a little earlier this time she grabbed his shirt and pulled him under with her. Like she did to Riku she held him under for a couple of seconds and jumped off. By the time he came up gasping for air, she was laughing even harder. He had a big grin on his face now.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you are so in trouble now!" He said as he began swimming after her. She stopped laughing.  
  
  
  
"Oh crap! Well, just try and catch me!" She shouted as she began swimming away. While Sora was chasing after Falina, Kairi was practically drowning Riku, and enjoying every second of it. Though Falina was obviously faster than Sora, she eventually got tired.   
  
She thought that maybe Sora had stopped so she stopped and stood up. That was a bad idea. When she turned around all she could really see was Sora grabbing her around the waist and pushing her under with him. While they were going under she looked at him only to see that he had a large grin on his face. She made a face like she was mad and pushed him off of her. She came up first and as soon as he came up, she pounced on him from behind, dunking him good. He came up only to find her with a similar grin on her face as he had just had.   
  
  
  
"Ok, fine you win." He said putting his hands up and smiling. She just laughed. They were all pretty tired so they walked back up on the beach. They were all of course soaking wet.   
  
  
  
"Well that was really fun, but I'm tired now." Kairi said while sitting down.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, me too." Everyone else agreed. After letting themselves dry off a bit they said good-bye and left to go home. When Sora and Falina got to his house Sora went and got them towels because they were still a bit wet. They sat on the couch to rest some.   
  
  
  
"Man, I thought you were gonna drown me or somethin a couple a times." Sora said to her laughing.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were gonna drown me when you grabbed my waist and pushed me under."She said also laughing. She then began drying her hair.  
  
  
  
"I thought I'd never see Riku again after you jumped on him and held him under like you did me." He said still laughing a little.  
  
  
  
"I thought I'd never see him again after Kairi started attackin him." She said. Sora laughed. After they dried off and were done discussing the day, Sora figured they were both tired enough that they should go to bed now.  
  
  
  
"You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep here on the couch." He said.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, that's ok. I can sleep on the couch." Falina protested.  
  
  
  
"No, it's fine. You're my guest, you should get the bed. Besides, I sometimes prefer the couch cause I kinda get tired of sleeping on my bed."   
  
  
  
"Well, if you're sure. If you ever get tired of the couch though I'll sleep on it and you can have your bed. She said.   
  
  
  
"Ok, that'll work I guess." He then led her to his room down the hall.   
  
  
  
"It's kinda messy, but I never was a very neat person. He said picking some things up and putting them where they belonged.  
  
  
  
"Well, we may have something to argue about because I, unlike you, am somewhat of a neat freak. As long as I can see most of the floor it doesn't bother me." She said looking around. He made up his bed a little for her, and then got some extra blankets out of the closet for himself.   
  
  
  
"The bathroom's right across the hall if you need it, and you know where the kitchen is." He said as he turned to leave.   
  
  
  
"Thanks. Goodnight." She said as she settled herself in the bed. He turned around.  
  
  
  
"...Goodnight." He finally said. He then left and shut the door. He put out the blankets and the pillow on the couch, his mind going over the long days events. He quickly fell asleep since he was tired. Falina turned off the lamp and laid down. 'This is a really comfortable bed.' She thought. 'Why would he ever prefer the couch to it?' Since the bed was so comfortable and she was so tired, she also fell asleep quickly.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Sora was sleeping on his stomach drooling on the pillow with his hand hanging off the couch, when he was awakened by a voice...and a really good smell. He slowly got up and realized that the voice was Falina's.   
  
She was in the kitchen singing quietly to herself, and judging by the smell she was cooking breakfast. He couldn't make out what she was singing really, but her voice was beautiful. It was soft and smooth. He slowly walked into the kitchen.   
  
  
  
"Man something smells good. What are you making?" He asked groggily. She stopped singing and turned around.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I didn't wake you did I? Sorry if I did. I'm making my specialty, pancakes. It's the only thing I cook that's really good. I figured I owed it to you to make breakfast since you're letting me stay here." She said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"No, you didn't wake me. You didn't really have to make breakfast though, but if you want to it's fine with me. I can't really remember the last time I had a decent, homecooked breakfast anyway. It smells really good."   
  
  
  
"It doesn't bother me. I slept so good I just felt like getting up early, singing to myself and making breakfast. I don't see how you would ever prefer sleeping on the couch then your bed, it's so comfortable." She said, while putting another pancake on a plate.  
  
  
  
"You'd have to sleep on it for a while to get tired of it. By the way what were you singing?" He asked shyly.   
  
  
  
"I'm not really sure. It just kinda came to me." She said, putting her finger to her chin and thinking.  
  
  
  
"Well whatever it was it sounded really pretty...at least, your singing did." He said, slightly blushing.  
  
  
  
"Really? I always thought my voice sounded kinda horrible. I appreciate the compliment though, thanks."  
  
  
  
"It didn't sound horrible to me. I wonder where that song came from...hmmm. Hey maybe it's something from your memory that you couldn't remember before!" He said practically shouting.  
  
  
  
"Hey, maybe you're right! Maybe my memory is coming back to me like you said." She said, putting down two plates of pancakes and sitting down. "We'll just have to wait and see if any more of it comes back."  
  
  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Oh, and thanks for making breakfast." He added. The food was just as good as it smelled.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: The only note I really have is, I know this story kinda starts out crappy, but it gets better trust me. I really own a lot more characters in this story but they come later on and I don't wanna spoil the surprise. ^_~ Oh and this fic is pretty sappy in some places trust me. But I'm a sappy person so ya know. I'll warn you again: This fic is VERY sappy in some places. ~*~ Sky ~*~  
  
Reviewer Credits:  
  
Aniiston: Thanks for reviewin even though I told u that I put my story up. Your story's really great so far. I like the little thing you do where you put the reviewers names and thank them for reviewing and everything so I'm doin it too. Not to copy you of course. ^_^  
  
Lennon: My sister, Bre, or, "Lennon", thank yous for reviewin too, even though I also told you that I put my story up. I'm gonna asume that the fanfics you told me about were about Buffy, heh heh. I know I've already told you a hundred times that this story starts out crappy on Yahoo Messenger, and I'm gonna tell it to ya again when you come home this weekend too =D. Seeya Fri.!  
  
Dark Angel: Yeah I'll have to fix that un-logged in signing thing. Actually I got the name 'Ceres' from one of the planet's moons. We were studying the planet's moons in science and since I suck at figuring out names I decided, "Hey why not Ceres...I can't think of anything else." So there ya go. Yeah my idea is rather original. I noticed you added me to your Favorite Authors list. Thanks, that's really cool! ^_^ 


	4. Sora's Feelings and Shallow Water

Alrighty, here's chapter 4. There is a big example of the sappiness I've been talking about in here. It's also a big example of an overused cliche. But I dun really care. Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, wish I owned Sora but hey, fate is yet to be that kind to me.  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, and the plot.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
After that they went outside to find something to do, or just walk around.   
  
He noticed that the scratches and bruises on her were practically gone now. They'd be gone for sure by tomorrow. They were walking while carrying on a conversation, when Falina noticed the small opening to the secret cave.   
  
  
  
"Hey what's that over there?" She said pointing to it and looking at Sora.  
  
  
  
"It's just a little cave me and my friends used to hang out in all the time when we were little." She looked at it wondering what was in it. She started walking towards it.  
  
  
  
"Hey come on, let's go inside it, it's about the only part of the island I haven't seen." She said tugging on his arm. He didn't really want to go in there, but he knew he would pretty much have no choice, so he simply walked along with her.  
  
She walked inside and let out a small gasp as she looked at all the strange and funny looking little drawings. She walked over and looked at the large rock with the big face drawn on it.  
  
  
  
"Ok now this is just plain creepy." She said pointing at the drawing and laughing. She started walking over to another drawing.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Kairi did that, and I still have no idea what it is." He said lightly laughing with her.  
  
  
  
"Speaking of Kairi, this picture looks interesting." She said crouching down and pointing to the one where Kairi and Sora had drawn each other years ago.  
  
  
  
"Yeah...we did that one along time ago. I drew Kairi and Kairi drew me." He said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"I think her drawing really looks like you too." She said looking at him grinning. He came and crouched down beside her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah she really got my good side didn't she?" He said laughing. As soon as he opened his eyes all he saw was Falina's grinning face in his.  
  
  
  
"Whoa!" He yelled as he fell backwards. Falina started giggling.  
  
  
  
"You like Kairi don't you?" She said still smiling. He sat up dusting himself off.  
  
  
  
"...I used to, a couple a years ago...but I guess I just lost interest or something. I guess I thought at one point that Riku had a better chance with her, and was going to get her before me. So I just stopped liking her so that if that were to happen, my heart wouldn't get broken." He said sighing. He knew he was going to have to tell her that as soon as they walked in, but even though he didn't really want to, he was actually for some reason glad he did.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see..." Was all she really had to say. Sora slowly stood up.  
  
  
  
"But why are we wasting our time in here when it's so nice outside. Come on, let's leave." She nodded and got up, and they walked out of the secret cave. They walked over to the water's edge and sat down. Falina let out a sigh and laid on her back.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm bored, what about you?" She said looking at Sora.   
  
  
  
"Yeah I am too. There seems to never be anything to do around here." He laid on his back as well. She thought for a while, letting the water go over her feet.  
  
  
  
"All this water makes me feel like swimming, so I guess that's just what I'll do." She stood up and walked into the water. Unlike she thought, it was rather cold.   
  
  
  
"Ahhh! It's colder than I thought." He looked at her laughing a little. He found it somewhat odd how he had never really noticed til now just how pretty she was. He continued looking at her in the sea of endless blue, the breeze whipping through her blond hair. He slapped himself mentally, not knowing why he was thinking that.  
  
  
  
"Ok, I'm going to just get it over with and jump in, no matter how cold it is." She said. She took a breath and jumped under the water. She came up grabbing each arm like she was freezing. It wasn't as cold once she got used to it.  
  
  
  
"Hey, it's not as cold as I thought. Come on Sora, it's no fun swimming by myself." She smiled and waved towards him. He smiled back and got up. He jumped in, making a big splash.  
  
  
  
"Man that is cold!" He said as soon as he came up. She laughed and started swimming on her back. He went under water and swam under her. Not noticing where he went, she started getting suspicious. But before she could do anything he lifted her in the air and tossed her to a deeper part in the water. She screamed as she was thrown threw the air, and Sora was laughing his head off.   
  
She came up with a mad expression, thinking of a way to get him back. While he was laughing she snuk behind him, grabbed him around the waist and slung him in a circle, and straight into the water. She started laughing. He came up rather surprised at what happened.  
  
  
  
"Ha! I got you back sucker." She said pointing at him.  
  
  
  
"Oh ha ha. We'll see who's the sucker." He chased her into shallower water, and they began splashing each other as hard as they could. He was going to try the same thing he had done to her the other day, where he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her under. He had forgotten that they were in shallower water now though. While she had her head turned and was still splashing, he ran over to her, grabbed her, and pushed her down with him.   
  
They hit the sand kinda hard. She pretty much had no idea what happened. She opened her eyes and gasped. He opened his eyes, only to realize he had forgot they were in shallow water. And to realize he was now laying on her, his arms still around her waist, and their faces only about two inches apart. They both laid there looking into each others eyes, too stunned to move. Until finally, he let go and got off her. She sat up and started brushing sand off of her. He could feel himself blushing.  
  
  
  
"I guess I forgot that we were in shallow water." He said smiling and trying to loosen the tension. She stood up.  
  
  
  
"Apparently you did." She said, feeling her cheeks go red as well. The day had gone by all too quickly.   
  
  
  
"It's getting kinda late, you wanna head back...?" He asked, putting his hands behind his head and looking at her.   
  
  
  
"Sure, if you want to."  
  
  
  
"Ok then." They started walking back to the house, not saying a word. They went in and got towels to dry off with, then sat on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Whew! Well today was fun wasn't it?" Sora said taking the towel from his hair.  
  
  
  
"Actually it was pretty boring, until the end of the day."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's true." He said, not even thinking of what happened.  
  
  
  
"But next time, make sure we're in deeper water before you do that again." She said smiling. He laughed a little.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I will..." They went into the kitchen to find something to eat. After eating and having a little conversation, they went to bed.   
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Like I've already said, this story is going to have plenty of sappiness and lots o' cliche's. This chapter had a very good example of one of the cliche's. I actually have a lot of the the story already written down, but I'm still workin on it. I could have made this story so much better if I had put in some more action and a pinch more humor, and by maybe being more descriptive. Well be nice cause this is my 3rd fic except the first one was about somethin else and was really short, and I didn't finish the 2nd one which was also about something else. Seeya! ~*~ Sky ~*~ 


	5. Racing in the Rain

Alrighty, chapter 5. Pretty sappy this one, but as I know, some of you people like the sappiness. So this chapter will be nice for you. And for those who don't, don't worry, the whole story isn't like this. It gets better, so keep reading. Remember, patience is a virtue.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or Sora, his oversized shoes, Riku, or his odd pants, Kairi, or anything of hers thank God. Though I wouldn't mind owning Sora at all, heh heh.  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina and the plot.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
A few days had passed since Falina's arrival. They spent most of those days talking, laughing, going for walks, and having the occasoinal water fight. During those few days, Riku and Kairi had noticed that Sora and Falina were becoming closer friends by the day, they almost sometimes acted like a little more than friends.   
  
Today it was somewhat cloudy. It looked like it was gonna rain, so they decided to go outside and enjoy the day while it was still nice. They went to get Riku and Kairi. Maybe they knew of something to do to keep from getting bored.   
  
They were all walking along, Riku with his arms crossed over his chest, Sora with his hands behind his head, Falina not really paying attention and spacing out, and Kairi trying to figure out something to do.   
  
  
  
"Hey Sora, we could always race. We haven't done that in a few days." Riku said smiling at Sora.  
  
  
  
"I dunno. Is there a prize?" He asked almost sarcastically and smiled back.  
  
  
  
"How about if you lose, I get to hit you. And if you win, we all get to hit you."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah that's the prize I've always dreamed of having." Sora replied to his sarcasm with more sarcasm.  
  
  
  
"Ya know this shows just how bored we are." Kairi said.   
  
  
  
"Which of you two is the fastest?" Falina asked, coming out of her own little world. Everyone pointed to Riku, except Sora and Falina. They all looked at Sora, knowing that he knew Riku was faster and just didn't want to admit it.  
  
  
  
"What? I've beat him a few times before." Sora said.  
  
  
  
"Ok I tell you what, I'll race both of you." Falina said confidently. "It's somethin to do at least. Besides, I wanna see if I can beat you two. Or just one of you."  
  
  
  
"You're on. This sounds interesting." Riku said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Yeah same here." Sora added. They lined up along the beach getting ready to race. As Sora predicted this morning, it began to rain. But that only made things more intersting for them. Kairi stood in front of them.  
  
  
  
"Ok, reeeeaaadddddyyy...GO!" Kairi yelled as she threw her hand down. They took off as fast as they could. They were all neck and neck. The rain made it harder because it was getting in their eyes, but they kept on goin. Soon after they started, Sora and Falina were a few inches behind Riku. The finish line was on the small island with the paopu tree on it.   
  
They all started getting tired, and Falina fell a few inches behind Sora. They were almost to the island, but Falina felt so weak now. She fell to her hands and knees breathing hard. Sora looked back and stopped. He ran back to see what was wrong. He got on his knees beside her.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, are you ok?" He asked sounding concerned.  
  
  
  
"No, I just got so tired, and started to feel so weak. I felt like I was about to faint, but I think I'm ok now." She said and sat up. Riku noticed no one was behind him anymore, and turned around to go see what was wrong.   
  
  
  
"What happened?" He asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
  
  
"She got really tired and collapsed, but she thinks she's ok now." Sora informed him.Then Kairi came over.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is she ok?" She asked, also worried.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, now would everyone stop worrying." She tried to stand up but her muscles just seemed like they couldn't support her, and she fell back down to the ground. Sora quickly put one arm around her ribs to support her.  
  
  
  
"You sure you're ok, cause you don't seem like it." He asked, even more worried now.  
  
  
  
"I guess not. My muscles just seem to give out when I try to get up." She said. "I guess I never realized how weak I was." And it was true, she was weak. Possibly more so than Kairi. Her muscles just weren't that strong.  
  
  
  
"Guys I think we should call it a day." Sora said looking at Riku and Kairi.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Riku said looking at Falina.  
  
  
  
"Are you still unable to stand?" Sora asked, turning his attention to Falina.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, lemme try again." She tried again, only to collapse again with even more soreness in her muscles. He decided she shouldn't try standing for a while. Sora gently gathered her into his arms.   
  
  
  
"I'm gonna take her home now. Seeya guys." He said as he began to walk off. When they were almost to the house, Falina looked up at him.  
  
  
  
"You know this is no big deal right? My muscles just got tired and gave out. I guess I never got much exercise wherever it was I came from." She said smiling a little.  
  
  
  
"I guess so, but it still scared me" He said still looking ahead. She looked up at him surprised. 'It scared him...?' She thought. He opened the door and laid her on the couch.   
  
He got him and her something to eat, and talked more about what happened. After they were finished eating, and dried off from the freezing rain, Sora carried her into his room and set her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok now?" He asked sitting down by the bed.  
  
  
  
"Yes I'm fine. I'll probably feel much better after I get some sleep. Man I'd hate to see you if I really got hurt." She said laughing a little.   
  
  
  
"I'm just really protective of my friends, you can ask Kairi and Riku. Well I'll see ya in the morning. Goodnight." He said and left.   
  
  
  
"Goodnight..." She said as he left. He walked in the living room and plopped down on the couch. 'I need to stop worrying so much.' He thought. 'I guess I just get so afraid when something happens to my friends.' He pulled the covers on him and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning he woke up, and groggily walked into the hall and used the bathroom. He then went to check on Falina. She didn't look very well at all. He woke her up. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Sora.  
  
  
  
"Huh...what is it?" She asked, wondering why he was waking her.   
  
  
  
"Do you feel ok today? You look sick." He looked concerned.  
  
  
  
"I feel ok I guess." She pulled the covers over her head. Sora, not exactly buying that, pulled the covers off her face and put his hand on her forehead.  
  
  
  
"You have a fever. You probably just have a cold from runnin around in the rain yesterday." He said taking his hand from her forehead.  
  
  
  
"Yeah probably. Then why didn't you get sick?" She wondered.  
  
  
  
"It's probably because you were weaker than me from running."   
  
  
  
"I guess..." She started coughing. He left to get her some medicine and breakfast.   
  
  
  
After a little while he came back. She took the medicine, though it was disgusting, and ate her breakfast while he went and got himself something to eat. After that they sat on the couch to watch TV, though there was never really anything on.   
  
The boringness of whatever was on TV plus being sick, made Falina very sleepy. She would nod off and snap her head back up to stay awake a couple of times, but it was no use.   
  
She finally fell asleep and fell over on Sora's shoulder. He looked down at her surprised, not knowing she was that sleepy. Being that she was sick, and basically like his guest, he figured he should make her as comfortable as he could.   
  
He smiled and put his arm around her so that her head was on his chest, and put the blanket he had on him around her. As he put his arm around her though, he once again noticed her necklace. The silver chain with the silver celtic cross on it. He picked it up with his other hand to look at it better. It looked beautiful when the light reflected off of it. It looked almost like some kind of magical charm.   
  
He put it down and went back to trying to find anything interesting on TV. Finding nothing worth watching, he felt himself getting drowsy. He laid his head back on the couch, and slowly fell asleep.   
  
About twenty-five minutes later, Falina woke up and slowly opened her eyes. She felt something around her. It was the blanket, and Sora's arm. The blanket was up to her shoulder, and his strong arm was loosely wrapped around her waist. She also realized that her head wasn't rested on the couch like she thought, but laid on his chest. She could feel herself blushing lightly, while wondering how this happened.   
  
She slowly looked up at his face. He was just sitting there, his head laid back, asleep. He looked so sweet when he slept, so peaceful and calm, and seeming to be without a care in the world. She gently laid her head back on his chest. Not wanting to disturb him, and since she didn't really mind the embrace that much, she went back to sleep. She drifted off to sleep quickly, feeling his chest rise and fall from his breathing, and listening to his heart beating. Soon they were both sitting there fast asleep.   
  
Around 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. The person, hearing no answer, popped his head inside the door. It was Riku.   
  
  
  
"Hello, is anyone here...?" He said not very loudly. He saw Sora's head laying on the couch. He walked over and in front of the couch.   
  
  
  
"Well isn't that cute." He said putting his hands on his hips. He stepped closer and flicked Sora on the nose.  
  
  
  
"Huh what is it?" He said shooting his head up, still half asleep. "Oh, Riku hey. So what're you over for?"  
  
  
  
"Since Kairi went to do something with Selphie for the day, she begged me to come over and see how Falina was doin since she couldn't. Looks to me like she's doin fine." He said smiling at Sora.  
  
  
  
"Oh give her a break, she has a fever and a bit of a cold from runnin around in the rain yesterday." Riku walked closer to her and lightly put his hand on her forehead.  
  
  
  
"Yeah she does have a pretty bad fever." Riku said, taking his hand away.   
  
  
  
"She does? She only had a minor fever this morning." Sora said putting his hand to her forehead.  
  
  
  
"Ooh, she does. I guess that medicine isn't workin all that well." He took his hand off her forehead. As soon as he took his hand away, she groaned and slowly opened her eyes.   
  
  
  
"Mornin sunshine." Riku said, a smile plastered on his face.  
  
  
  
"Hey. So what's goin on...?" She replied sleepily. She sat up, leaving the comfort of Sora's arm around her.  
  
  
  
"Nothin really. Kairi was just worried and asked me to stop by to check on you." He told her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah so how are you feeling now? Any better?" Sora asked, turning his attention to Falina.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, a lot better actually, since I had a good nap." She replied looking satisfied. Sora now looked somewhat concerned.  
  
  
  
"We just checked your forehead, and it seems your fever has gotten worse since this morning."  
  
  
  
"Well, just cause I have a fever doesn't mean I don't feel good." She said smiling innocently.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess my job's done here then." Riku said as he turned to leave.  
  
  
  
"Ok, seeya." Sora said.  
  
  
  
"Bye Riku." Falina added. As soon as he left, she turned to Sora.  
  
  
  
"Ok how did I end up waking up with my head on your chest, and your arm around me." Sora jumped back somewhat defensivly.  
  
  
  
"Hey you fell asleep and fell on my shoulder. I just figured since you were sick I should give you a break. Not like I haven't ever since we met." He said the last part under his breath.  
  
  
  
"I heard that. Relax, it's not like I'm gonna kill you." She said smiling and shaking her hand at him.  
  
  
  
"Ok then. Well...whaddyou wanna do today?" He asked changing the subject. She put a finger to her chin while trying to think of something.  
  
  
  
"I dunno. What is there to do? Oh I know, I wanna sleep in your warm, cozy embrace again, and then later we can play spin the bottle." She said joking and fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
  
  
"Oh sure, why not." Sora said sarcastically. "......Am I really warm and cozy?" She smacked him upside the head.  
  
  
  
"Oh give it a rest, I was joking." She said.   
  
  
  
"Ow." He said rubbing his head. "Well what do you really wanna do?"  
  
  
  
"I dunno, I'm trying to think of something...." The rest of the day they stayed inside talking, watching TV, trying to strangle each other after insults, finding stuff to eat, or anything else to keep themselves busy like bothering Riku, Wakka, or Tidus a couple of times. By the time all this was over, it was dark and the moon was high in the sky.  
  
  
  
"Ya know, we haven't been outside much today. Maybe we can find something to do out there." Sora said laying on the couch with his hands behind his head.  
  
  
  
"Yeah that sounds good I guess." She replied putting her jacket on. He got up and they walked to the door. She opened the door and bowed down, pointing out the door.  
  
  
  
"Ladies first." She said with a large grin.  
  
  
  
"Oh thanks." Sora said as he proceeded to walk out the door and suddenly stopped when he realized what she said.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" He said turning to her. She was laughing her head off. He grabbed her by the arm and shoved her out the door.   
  
  
  
"Whoa, hey now!" She shouted while stumbling out the door. Sora was the one laughing now.   
  
  
  
"Dammit, Sora. I'll get you good one of these days. Not that I haven't already." She finished the last part smiling. They walked out onto the island with the paopu tree on it, where Riku always sat. They sat down to stare out at the sea and the moon. It was a full moon so they had plenty of light.   
  
Sora looked at Falina, her hands folded across her knees and her chin rested upon her hands. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, and the breeze going threw her hair. The white light from the moon made her hair and skin almost look a heavenly white.  
  
She did look almost like an angel...an angel with deep forest eyes. She looked so gentle now, and caring. He looked away, almost blushing, trying to think of something else.   
  
  
  
"The sea and the moonlight always seems to make me feel calmer and happier." She said, breaking the silence.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, it's always made me feel like that too." Stopping her gaze at the water, she looked up at the tree. Noticing a strange looking fruit, she became curious.   
  
  
  
"Hey, what kinda fruit, or whatever, is that up there?" She said pointing to it.   
  
  
  
"It's a paopu fruit. They say if you share it with someone, your destinies become intertwined, and you spend the rest of your life with that person. But I'd make sure you shared it with someone you really liked." He said, now smiling.  
  
  
  
"Wow, that sounds romantic. I wonder if it really works...Ah well, some things are meant to remain a secret." She sighed and leaned back on her arms.   
  
  
  
"Who knows. Riku gave me one once, knowing that I wanted to try it." He said now smiling.   
  
  
  
"And you didn't?" She asked turning to him and smiling.   
  
  
  
"No, I just threw it away. I'm still not really sure why. Not like it matters, we have a whole tree of em right here. Besides, I didn't really have anyone to share it with...except Kairi. But it was at that time that I stopped liking her, because I thought Riku liked her more."   
  
  
  
"Oh." Was all she really felt like saying in response.   
  
  
  
"But I don't really care anymore cause that's all in the past, even though it wasn't that long ago." He added. He sensed almost a sadness in her after she said that.   
  
He started to wonder if maybe...Falina was starting to like him more than a friend, if not already. He then began to consider his own feelings toward her. It was starting to get cold. It almost always became cold at this time of night. They both shivered as the wind passed by them.  
  
  
  
"You wanna go in, it's gettin kinda cold?" He turned to her and asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. It is getting cold." She replied. They got up and walked back to the house.   
  
They went inside and went to bed, since there wasn't any reason to stay up. Sora got on the couch. Falina settled into the bed, and they drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Ha, like I said lots of sap and a bit of fluff in this one. To let you all know, Falina really isn't a physically strong person. She pretty much never got any exercise where she came from and she was weak from her getting to Destiny Islands. I should've cleared that up more in the story, but oh well. Seeya! ~*~ Sky ~*~  
  
Reviewer Credits:   
  
Tsuki No Miok: Gawd everyone's a damn critic. I know it's practically a frikkin Mary-Sue fic but no one said you had to read it. It get's better anyway. This is the first fic I've ever posted so lighten up. Why the crap did I ever make it to where un-logged in ppl could review? Oh yeah, cause a nicer reviewer said I should. Look, I'll hold no grudge against you or anything, but don't read it if ya don't wanna, k. Seeya!  
  
Akira5867: Thanks! At least someone thinks the sappiness is good. Um, I hope you recover from that run in with the maple tree, lol. Anyway, thanks for your review, I really appreciate it! Seeya! ^_~ 


	6. Where the Hell Are We?

And here we go with chapter 6! Cuts off at the end with a bit of fluff, but hey, every story needs a little fluff. This chapter unravels a lot more in the plot, as far as who Ceres is and everything. Well have fun.   
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts. If any of you say otherwise I hope you are either Squaresoft or Disney saying I can. Got it? Ok.  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, Ceres, and the plot. Plus the world they're in, ok? Good.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in another world, a horrible demon was planning. The demon wore a long, blood red trench coat, with long black hair that looked almost purple when the light shined on it. His eyes were a cold, icy gray. He was tall and intelligent looking, but now had an evil heart.   
  
The item he was after....Falina's necklace. Though she didn't know, because of her memory loss, the necklace had the power to bring someone back to life. But it had a bit of a quirk with it...only the life of a loved one could be revived. And it could only be revived by one who loved the person, and was still alive of course.   
  
He had lost his beloved wife 2 years ago, and desperatly wanted to bring her back. Back then he was a gentle, and kind person. But when he lost the only one he loved, his heart turned to ice, and he became hateful of every living creature.   
  
He used the power of a long lost and forgotten sacred jewel, to become a demon. This demon's name...was Ceres. His world had become cold and bare, ever since he went on a rampage and destroyed practically everything. He wanted revenge.   
  
He wanted to get revenge on the man that killed his lovely wife, Irime. The man that killed her was none other than...Falina's father. He planned to get revenge by killing his only daughter, and taking her necklace. The necklace that had the symbol of hope and protection on it...the celtic cross. Ceres grinned as he thought of getting his revenge.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Sora's house, Falina was having a dream. She dreamt of when she was a child. She was in a meadow with a house nearby. She saw a kind looking man holding out his arms and smiling as she ran to him. This man had black hair, and gentle blue eyes. As the little child that was Falina ran in to his arms she shouted.  
  
  
  
"Daddy!" They were laughing. He sat down with her in his lap. He pulled something out of his pocket, and showed it to her.  
  
  
  
"This necklace was your mother's. It's a celtic cross." She grabbed it staring at it with interest.  
  
  
  
"I'm giving it to you, because your mother asked me to. What I'm about to tell you you musn't tell anyone, but your closest friends and loved ones. This necklace has the power to bring back people who have died." She looked up at him, mouth agape.  
  
  
  
"Really..?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but the best part of it is that it can only be used to revive you and you alone. Only a loved one can wish you back though. Your mother had it made because you were so dear to us, and if we were ever to lose you, we could bring you back." He smiled at her, and she smiled back letting out a little laugh.   
  
  
  
Sora heard her making noises in her sleep...like she was sleep talking. He got up and walked to the doorway to his room. Falina was moving nervously in her sleep.   
  
  
  
Suddenly her dream changed...she was no longer in the meadow, but in a battle-worn looking area. She was older in this part, around the age she was now. She saw her father. It was like there was a war going on. He and a few other men were fighting more men. They all looked tired.   
  
Her father threw some kind of explosive, like a grenade. It missed the target though. Instead it hit a small house, and he didn't know that inside...was Irime, Ceres wife. That's who he was fighting. Ceres and some other men.   
  
Ceres saw who threw the grenade, and when it hit and destroyed the house...his eyes were wide with unbelief, and his mouth open. He fell to his his knees not wanting to believe that his wife had just been killed. That's when he vowed to get his revenge, on Falina's father. He did not know her father did it by accident. Falina's father ran by and grabbed her, as another explosion lit up the sky.   
  
Her dream then ended as she felt her body cold with sweat, and someone shaking her.  
  
  
  
"Falina. Falina wake up. You're having a nightmare." Sora said trying to rouse her. Her eyes snapped open, but just as that happened, a bright light surrounded her and Sora. Before they knew it, they were floating in a seemingly endless void.   
  
They were suddenly dropped on the hard ground, but it wasn't the ground on Destiny Islands. She sat up and they looked around. They were in a strange place. It all looked like barren rock with only a few little forests. There were a few mountains and caves around, but that was about it.   
  
  
  
"What the hell just happened...?" Asked Sora looking around in surprise and fear.  
  
  
  
"I have no idea..." Falina responded, with the same look of surprise and fear. Falina looked down feeling something like a warm, thick liquid. It was blood, from Sora's arm.  
  
  
  
"Sora you're bleeding!" She gasped. He looked down at his arm. It was a pretty big gash. Apparently when he had landed, his arm landed on a rock.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's not that bad." He said trying to move his arm. But it was bad and he cringed in horrible pain at the slightest move of his forearm. He grabbed his upper arm and leaned over in pain. She held him up by quickly putting her arm around his chest and shoulder, and the other on his back.  
  
  
  
"You are too hurt. Don't try to move it." She said, looking and sounding concerned. As he watched her, it almost looked as though her face was occasionally cringing in a little pain, but he dismissed it.  
  
  
  
"I guess it's worse than I thought, heh heh. Ow!" He said trying to smile, but hurting his arm more. She quickly tore off a strip from the bottom part of her white shirt, and began wrapping it gently around his arm.   
  
He looked up at her face as she did this, and saw an expression on her face mixed with a little determination, worry, and kindness. She tied it tightly in a knot.  
  
  
  
"There. That's better."  
  
  
  
"...thanks." He said looking away.  
  
  
  
"No problem. We can't have you walking around with an open wound now can we." It slowly started to rain, and then it became harder. "Oh great! Isn't this just our luck." She said looking up at the sky irritated. She looked around and saw a large cave. "Aha! we can stay in there." She said pointing to it. She helped Sora up and they ran over to the cave.   
  
They walked inside and Sora sat down, while she looked for and gathered whatever sticks and brush she could find to make a fire. She found plenty. She put them in a pile and after a long struggle with two rocks, she got a small fire goin. She sat down beside Sora.  
  
  
  
"Whew! Well, I wonder where we are." She said to no one in particular. He simply stared at her.  
  
  
  
"You're rather good at this whole outdoors thing aren't you?" He said smiling. Not even realizing that before, she looked somewhat surprised.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I guess so. It's a good thing though."   
  
He tried moving his arm again, only to find that the pain had not gone away. His face cringed in pain once more. She leaned over and put her arms out.  
  
  
  
"I told you not to try and move it, it'll only make it worse." He stopped and sighed. He had a very sad look on is face. Several minutes passed by. He was deep in thought, and Falina only watched him.  
  
  
  
"I wonder where in the world we are, or...if we'll ever get back, to Destiny." He wondered.  
  
They both wondered where they were. It didn't look like it was anywhere near home. They got tired and decided they should sleep and try to figure out where they were tomorrow. Sora laid down on the flattest part of the ground. She found her a spot right beside him and laid down trying to get some sleep as well.   
  
After a few minutes Sora quickly fell asleep, but sleep didn't come as easy for Falina. She turned over on her side to look at him. He still looked like such a sweet and gentle person when he slept. Though he usually looked like that when he was awake too. He was so handsome, and strong looking. He looked actually a little more cute, than handsome really. But still she couldn't help but think that.   
  
He stirred in his sleep and softly groaned. A lock of hair fell in his face, although most of it was sticking up defying gravity all the time, this piece wasn't though. She smiled and reached over and softly brushed it back behind his ear. She turned back on her other side and tried to sleep, and eventually she did.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Ceres was yelling at one of his minion/servant thingys. Basically his minions were creatures that resembled humans, only with bat wings, sharp teeth, red eyes, claws, you know.   
  
  
  
"We...we, don't know where she is sir." His minion stuttered.  
  
  
  
"Well go find her!" Ceres roared back. "I brought her here through the use of magic, but I didn't know it wouldn't bring her straight to me!"   
  
  
  
"Ye..yes sir." The creature said as he ran to get the others and go looking for Falina.   
  
  
  
"I swear, I should really create some more competent minions." He mumbled to himself as he sat in his large chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the cave, it was morning. Sora woke up somewhat early. He was going to wake Falina, but since she had her jacket off, he noticed a red spot on the side of her shirt. It was blood. Surely if she had hurt herself she would have told him.   
  
He lifted up her shirt a little, being careful not to wake her, and saw a huge gash in her side. It was almost as big as the one on his arm. He became concerned and somewhat angry, knowing she had hid this from him. She must have landed on a rock like him. She was too worried about taking care of him to take care of her own self.   
  
He put her shirt back down, and sat where he was. A couple of minutes later she awoke. She looked up at Sora, getting her eyes to adjust.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sora. Whaddyou up so early for?" She asked as she sat up, showing a slight pain in her face from her side.  
  
  
  
"Nothin, I just felt like it." He replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well, how's your arm?"   
  
  
  
"It's a lot better now...How's your side?" He asked. She looked surprised.  
  
  
  
"How'd you know?"   
  
  
  
"Well the blood stain on your shirt was a little obvious." Sora replied, not turning his gaze from her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I should've guessed you'd figure it out. I landed on a sharp rock when we landed, like you did."   
  
  
  
"But why didn't you tell me? You should have tended your wound too, not just mine. I could've wrapped mine up myself, while you took care of yours." He asked looking somewhat sad. She started to look sorrowful.  
  
  
  
"I didn't want you to worry. I was going to tend to it in the morning, but you woke up before me. Besides, your gash was bigger than mine, so I figured we should fix it first." She replied.  
  
  
  
"But still you were hurt too, and mine wasn't that much bigger!" He almost shouted, becoming a little frustrated.  
  
  
  
"I know. ....I guess you weren't lying, when you said you were very protective of your friends." She said with a tiny smile on her face. "If I even am your friend. You haven't exactly known me as long as your other friends after all."   
  
  
  
"...Falina you are my friend. Don't say that you aren't." He said looking concerned.  
  
  
  
"...Well, the same goes for me. You're my friend...And I'm very protective of my friends." She said smiling even more.   
  
He smiled back and quickly embraced her with his arms, surprising her a bit. She just smiled and hugged him back. He then released, still smiling.  
  
  
  
"Well, should we bandage your wound now? It looks like it's still bleeding a little." He asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." He then began to unwrap his arm. When he was done, it was evident that his arm was healing very fast, and very well. He took the ripped piece shirt that was being used as a bandage, went outside and washed it off a bit in a deep puddle. Wringing it out, he came back in.   
  
He indicated for her to pull her shirt out of the way of the gash. She pulled it up to her ribs, while he started to wrap it around her waist. He tied it tightly when he was done. She put her shirt down and looked at him.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." She said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"No problem." He replied smiling back. "Well what should we do now?" He asked looking around.  
  
  
  
"I dunno. Maybe we should go out and try to see where we are."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, good idea." They went outside, and began looking around. They only found that it didn't look that much different in the daytime...still bare and rocky. A few trees and shrubs here and there maybe.  
  
  
  
"Um, I don't think we should try looking around. We'd probably get lost." Falina said looking worried.  
  
  
  
"We pretty much already are lost." He said still looking around.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but I mean we might not find our way back to this cave." She said somewhat irritated. "I wonder where we are anyway, or how we got here..."  
  
  
  
"I have no idea. We can at least go look around. Just don't go out of sight of the cave." He said.  
  
  
  
"Right. Let's go then." They went off in different directions, going far away from the cave, but never losing sight of it. After doing that just about all day, they got tired and decided to quit.   
  
They sat outside the cave resting and just watching the sun as it was starting to go down. Sora sighed, got up and went indside the not that roomy, but tall enough for them to stand in, cave. Falina got up and followed.   
  
They sat down by the fire they had started and kept going since this morning. It was a bit darker in the cave than outside. Sora then remembered that she was having a dream and he was trying to wake her up from it, just before they were taken here. He turned to her.  
  
  
  
"Hey, were you having a dream just before we came here?" She remembered it as well.  
  
  
  
"Yeah! It was really weird too. I dreamt I was a child, and I ran into this guys arms. In the dream I called him daddy. He then gave me this necklace." She said holding up and looking at the celtic cross. "But then my dream changed, and I was in like a battle zone where a war or somethin was goin on. I was about 2 years younger in this part. My dad and a few other men were fighting another group of men. The other groups leader had long really dark, purplish hair, and gray eyes. My father threw a grenade at him yelling out, 'Take this Ceres!' I believe Ceres was the name of the leader. But the grenade missed and hit a house. He ran by and grabbed me just before an explosion hit where I was. And then the dream ended." She finished.  
  
  
  
"I bet that's some of your memory coming back!" He exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it probably is. Otherwise, why would I have this necklace? Oh! Speaking of which, in the first part of my dream, my father told me something about this necklace. He said that if I were ever to die, it could be used to revive me. But only me. And only a loved one could wish me back."  
  
  
  
"Whoa. I wonder if it's true..." Sora said thinking.  
  
  
  
"Well we'll find out if I ever die." She said. He turned his attention back to her.  
  
  
  
"Hopefully that won't happen for a very long time."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, hopefully. The one thing that bugged me was that...my mother was in my dream. But, that was the worst part. The first part of it wasn't, because my mother was playing with me, when I was a child. " She paused for a moment.   
  
"I know my father said that her name was Evareena, and I know she was beautiful. In the dream she told me that she loved me more than just about anything." Tears started to well up in Falina's eyes. "He also told me how she would sing to me when I was young, and how she would help me with anything I needed help with, and play with me if I was lonely or sad..." She stopped, then continued.   
  
"But, then the dream got worse. I was in a hospital with my father, and we were in one of the rooms. On the bed was my mother. She was really sick. The doctors didn't think she'd last through the night...so they told us that we should probably say goodbye, in case we didn't get a chance another day. I felt my heart break instantly when I heard that. My father said goodbye, as painful as it was for him. But I didn't, because I couldn't. It was already painful enough. I didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't die that night, but the next day. When ever my father told me...I felt my heart stop." A couple of tears flowed freely down her face.   
  
"I got my memory back, but now...I wish I didn't." She started to cry, finding it hard to talk about her past. Sora looked sympathetic and sad for her. He went over and embraced her in his arms. She hugged him back, crying into his chest, her small hands clutching his jacket. She was the one who needed comforting now, and it was his turn to comfort her.   
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Guess what....come on guess.....That's right! There will be more sap in the next chapter! Ok I'm tired as hell now so I'm gonna stop with da notes right now. Seeya. ~*~ Sky ~*~  
  
Reviewer Credits:   
  
Aniiston: Thanks for the review. Yeah I agree, this chapter was one of my best. Your story's good so far too. Seeya!  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story. Don't worry, this place isn't as boring as it seems and you will find out eventually where they are. I noticed you added my story to your favorite stories list and you added me to your favorite authors list. Thanks, you make me feel so special, heh heh. Seeya! 


	7. A Promise and A Kiss

Ah yes, chapter 7. As I'm sure you can tell by the title there's a bit of a surprise in here for you. Hope you all like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts. In my own little world I do but that doesn't count now does it? Ha.  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, Ceres, Narimo, the plot, and the world they're in right now.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Please don't cry. I know your past is sad, but...I'm here, and I'll never leave you." Sora said softly while resting his head on the side of hers. They stayed like that until the sun went down. Him gently rocking her and comforting her, and her sobs slowly starting to fade.   
  
She eventually stopped crying, but she still lay there resting with her head on his chest, and his arms around her. She moved up so that her head was on his shoulder, and the bridge of her nose against his neck. It surprised him a bit, but he quickly relaxed.   
  
  
  
"Do you remember, when you said, that, you'll always be here, and that you'll never leave me?" She asked, not moving from where she was. Sort of wondering where she was going with this, he replied.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Why?"  
  
  
  
"Do you promise?" She said quickly, almost taking him by surprise.  
  
  
  
"Huh, promise what?" She was somewhat surprised he forgot so quickly.  
  
  
  
"That, you'll always be with me." She answered. He smiled softly.   
  
  
  
"Yes, I promise." And with that, he simply hugged her tighter. She slowly looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at her smiling a bit, still somewhat surprised. She looked so grateful, and happy sitting there in his arms. The thought that maybe Falina liked him more than a friend once again crossed his mind. He also, once again, searched his own feelings for her.   
  
He looked down at her innocent and beautiful face, and then, looked down at her soft lips. In looking at her, he realized that...he was developing feelings stronger than friendship for her. She had thought of it before as well, not yet coming to the same conclusion yet, but that would change soon. His realization slightly startled him, since he came to it rather quickly. But now he didn't mind it at all.   
  
She still stared up at him wondering why he was still staring at her, as if trying to find somehing. She mainly wondered what he was thinking. She had an idea what it was, but she was sure she wasn't right. Sora was still staring straight into her forest eyes, and her into his cobalt ones. He decided that this was a better time than any.   
  
He slowly leaned toward her, pausing briefly to rethink. She knew what he was going to do, but she found that, strangely...she wanted him to. Sora continued slowly leaning toward her, and now knowing that she wasn't going to turn away, put his lips to hers, and softly kissed her. It only lasted but a second, but it still felt...well...good. It felt so perfectly right. Their lips only seperated but a few centimeters, and they kissed again, only longer, and this time she kissed him back. Both of them enjoying every second of it.   
  
Though they didn't want to, they broke the kiss. They slowly opened their eyes, looked at each other and slightly blushed. Falina turned her head, a small smile on her face. Sora still stared at her, smiling as well. She put her head back on his shoulder, and he rested his cheek on her head. They sat there, silently staring at the small fire. Too tired to move, they eventually they fell asleep there,in each others arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While that was going on, Ceres' minions were out flying around in search of the girl with the celtic cross necklace. They often stopped and rested even though they weren't supposed to. They didn't like Ceres, but he was stronger than them, and supported them better than they could probably do on their own. Besides, Ceres threatened to put them through eternal hell if they disobeyed him, and ya can't really argue with that.   
  
Back at his castle, the witch whom resides with him was asked to do a very difficult spell that would let him see Falina through a mirror-like object. The witch, named Narimo, did not agree in doing it because it would use vast amounts of her magic. So ceres offered her twice as much magic as she had now, and she reluctantly agreed. She cast the spell and the mirror in which the picture would appear, lit up. They could then see Sora and Falina, still asleep in each others embrace.  
  
  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Ceres asked, referring to Sora.  
  
  
  
"I do not know. He must have been near her when you brought her here." Narimo answered.  
  
  
  
"Yes he must have. No matter." He looked at them sleeping in the others embrace, and figured that Falina was in love with the boy, and the boy with her. A sinister grin formed on his face, because he had thought up a plan, a horrible plan. Narimo looked at him suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking this time, Ceres?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing, just another scheme of mine. If you'll excuse me, I've got something to work on." And then the tall, thin figure of Ceres left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Destiny Islands, Riku was going over to Sora's house, since no one had heard from them in a while. Kairi and Selphie were going to go too, but they thought maybe Sora was mad at them all for something.   
  
Riku didn't think that. He knew it wasn't like Sora. When he got there he knocked on the door. No answer came. He knocked again only louder. Still no answer. He opened the door and went inside.  
  
  
  
"Is anybody here?" He said loudly. He listened, but heard nothing. He checked the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and then the bedroom, all while yelling out Sora and Falina's names.   
  
When he entered the bedroom, he saw a blue pillar of light coming up from the floor right beside the bed. It wasn't that big, just large enough for a person to stand in.   
  
  
  
"What the hell..." He whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Told you there was a bit of a surprise. Man I'm sorry this was so frikkin short! Do forgive me, it just worked out that way. It'll make the story better trust me. I'm sure you all saw what happened in the beginning of this chapter coming right? I did. Wait, I wrote it of course I did, heh heh. Seeya. ~*~Sky~*~  
  
Before I go...Ya know what's nice...? Reviews are nice. And I like having nice things so please review! ^_~ 


	8. Riku Help, Sora's Posessed!

And here's chapter 8, one of my favorites if you ask me. But still once again, somewhat pointless chapter. Oh well. Anyway, have fun, go crazy, whatever I don't care. Hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh my gosh, guess what! Yup, you guessed it...I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I'm sure you people are smart enought to figure that out by now.  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, Ceres, Narimo, the plot, and the world they're in. I also own a lot of other stuff, but I know you people don't wanna hear about it. Ha.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile at the cave, it was morning. Sora slowly opened his eyes as a ray of sunlight hit them. He yawned, and looked down at Falina. She was still sitting there, sleeping soundly.   
  
He carefully propped her up and gently laid her down. She moaned a bit but didn't wake up. He smiled at her, and went outside. It was nice and sunny today, with few clouds in the sky. It was somewhat breezy, like the day he found Falina, lying there unconcious on the beach.   
  
His mind went over everthing that had happened since that day, right down to today. He heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned his head to see Falina standing there, rubbing her eye and yawning. She smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"Good morning." She said somewhat cheerfully, yet sleepily.  
  
  
  
"Good morning." He smiled back. She stretched out her arms, and yawned just before saying,  
  
  
  
"That was the best sleep of my life."   
  
  
  
"Maybe for you. I was sleeping like a rock while practically sitting on one." He said smiling even more.   
  
  
  
"Well you shoulda pushed me off and laid somewhere else." She said letting out a small laugh. He turned back around, staring at the sky. She walked up behind him, putting her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. He had a surprised look on his face, but it faded into a soft smile. He simply put his hands on hers.   
  
About a minute later, Sora felt what seemed to be an minor headache at first, but the pain slowly grew, until it was nearly unbearable. His face cringed in pain as he squeezed Falina's hands harder and harder. She looked up, worried.  
  
  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?" He let go of her hands and fell to his knees and leaned over grabbing his head. She got down on her knees with him.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora are you ok!?" She asked again. He managed to get some words out.  
  
  
  
"I, don't know. My head just started hurting really bad all of a sudden." She looked scared and worried at the same time. She wasn't sure what to do.  
  
  
  
"It''s not just a really bad headache is it?" She asked.   
  
  
  
"No. This feels different and worse." He could hardly answer from the pain. His eyes suddenly shot open, but they weren't the gentle cobalt blue eyes she was used to. They were a cold red.   
  
He pushed her away from him. She skidded on the ground a few feet away. He slowly stood up, and looked at her. She was frightened and confused. She looked at him, but it wasn't him. This Sora had almost blood red eyes, and the expression on his face was slight anger, determination, and a small evil smile.   
  
She looked on with wide eyes, and mouth gaping. 'What the heck's goin on?" She thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku put his hand into the light, and nothing happened. He then passed his whole arm threw the light. Still nothing. He slowly stepped into the pillar.   
  
When he got his whole body inside it, a bright light flashed. Before he knew it he was floating in a void. He felt something hard beneath his feet and stood on it, while the void around him disappeared. He was in a rocky barren place.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku looked ahead and saw Sora. He started to wave, but stopped when he noticed something strange about him. His eyes, and the menacing expression on his face.   
  
  
  
"Riku...?" He heard a tiny voice say. He looked down and saw sitting in the ground, Falina. He got down beside her.  
  
  
  
"What's going on with Sora?" He asked. Still looking scared, she answered.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. His head just started hurting him really badly and his eyes changed. Wait a minute, how'd you get here?" She wondered.  
  
  
  
"First of all, I have no idea. Second of all, it's not important." He answered.   
  
Before either one of them could do anything Sora rushed towards Falina, and grabbed her by the neck pulling her up against a tree behind her. His eyes burning into hers. She grabbed his hand trying to pull it away, but it was no use. He was too strong.   
  
Riku quickly jumped up and tried pulling his arm to make him let go. Since Riku was sightly stronger than him, Sora slowly let go after a few seconds. Falina fell to the ground, grabbing her throat and gasping for air. Sora quickly looked at Riku, and punched him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. He started to walk over to Falina, while she tried crawling backwards away from him.   
  
Riku rubbed his cheek and got up. Before Sora got to her, Riku ran up to him and slammed him with his shoulder knocking him out of the way, and to the ground. Sora got up shaking his head, but before he realized it Riku returned the punch and hit him square in the forehead. It knocked him back to the ground. Riku quickly ran over to Falina.  
  
  
  
"You ok?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."   
  
  
  
"Good now get up and come with me." She nodded and did as he said. Before Sora became undazed and got up, they started running as fast as they could.   
  
When Sora stood up he wiped a small trickle of blood from his forehead, and started to run after them. They found a huge rock and hid behind it. Both of them breathing hard.  
  
  
  
"Man, what the hell's wrong with him? It's like he's possesed." Riku said to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
"Well whatever it is I hope it doesn't last long." Falina said.   
  
Sora came walking up behind the rock. Falina and Riku froze, holding their breath as good as possible. Falina's foot slipped on a rock, making a small noise. Riku glanced at her. Sora turned toward the rock. They sighed slightly, but not to where he could hear them.   
  
All of a sudden, Sora jumped over the boulder and right in front of them, and quickly threw his fist at Falina. She quickly moved her head, and he punched the rock, making a few cracks. She and Riku got up and ran. Sora turned around to run after them, but started feeling the same pain as before in his head.   
  
He went to his knees again with his head in his hands. Falina turned around, noticing he wasn't chasing them anymore. She saw him cringing in pain like before. Riku stopped and turned to see what she stopped for, then he looked at Sora.   
  
After he screamed a little from the pain, he slowly opened his eyes, sweat going down his face. His eyes had changed back to the gentle blue they once were. Falina slowly walked towards him, and seeing he looked back to normal, started running to him. Riku followed, prepared in case he wasn't himself again.   
  
Falina walked up and stopped in front of him, also prepared. He looked up at her, and she jumped back. Seeing that he was back to himself she got down beside him. Riku came up and stood beside her. Sora looked up at him surprised.  
  
  
  
"Riku!? How'd you get here?"   
  
  
  
"I don't know. I'll tell you what happened later." He replied.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright now?" Falina asked putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, the pain in my head stopped, but....what happened? Why do I feel as though I was punched in the forehead? And why am I tired and sweating?" Sora asked, rather confused.  
  
  
  
"You mean to tell us that you don't remember anything?" Riku questioned, leaning down beside Sora.  
  
  
  
"All I remember is me and Falina outside, and my head starts hurting really bad, and the next thing I know, it's like I woke up from a nap because I feel my head hurting again, then I see Riku while wondering how the heck he got here, and then you're askin me if I'm alright." He informed them.  
  
  
  
"Well it was like you were posessed or something because your eyes changed, and you tried to kill Falina." Riku said.  
  
  
  
"What!? I tried to... Alright what happened? So how exactly did I try to kill her?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer that much.   
  
  
  
"As soon as you became all 'posessed', you grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against a tree, but I pulled your arm off. Then you tried to punch her in the face, but she moved and you hit a boulder instead." Riku informed him. Sora looked at her neck. It was red, but it was going away.   
  
He looked down and saw her necklace again, and remembered her dream she had told him of. He decided to change the subject, not wanting to think of himself trying to kill someone he loved.  
  
  
  
"Hey, ya know she got her memory back." He said looking back at Riku.  
  
  
  
"Oh really?" He said looking interested.  
  
  
  
"I only got some of my memory back, I still don't remember where I came from or how I got here. All I remember is my parents, and the story behind my necklace." She added.  
  
  
  
"Your necklace?" Riku said getting somewhat confused.  
  
  
  
"Well let's go back to the cave and we'll tell you all about it." Sora said while standing up. They walked back to the cave, telling part of the story along the way. When they got there they began telling him the whole story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Destiny Islands. Kairi had told Riku to come back and tell her if he found out what the deal with Sora and Falina was, but after hours of waiting she went to Sora's house to see what was taking so long. She walked up the door, knocking on it as she opened it.   
  
  
  
"Hello. Sora, Falina, Riku...anybody here?" She said loudly as she walked in. She saw and heard no one. She went looking in the living room, and kitchen, only to find nobody there. She walked into the bedroom. Not a single person was in there either.   
  
The blue pillar of light that was there when Riku came in, was no longer there. Thinking that maybe she'd just come across them somewhere else later, she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Ceres' castle, the witch, Narimo, closed the mirror through which they were watching Sora, Falina. and Riku.  
  
  
  
"Now who is this other boy?" Ceres asked, becoming aggravated.  
  
  
  
"He must have walked into the portal through which you brought Falina." Narimo answered.  
  
  
  
"Yes, he probably did. I guess it wasn't a good idea to leave that portal to this world open for that long. I only left it that long because I wanted to make sure that blasted girl would walk into it. It does not matter I guess, it should be closed now anyway. It's only one more person besides Falina and the other boy that I have to kill now." He said with a slight grin.  
  
  
  
"Well you had better do it soon. If it wasn't for that white-haired boy, your plan would not have failed."  
  
  
  
"Yes. I believe I heard them say his name, Riku, I think. And the other one I think they called Sora. If Riku had not interferred I surely would have had that Sora kill Falina." Ceres said, while remembering the scene.  
  
  
  
"Yes but if Riku had not come, what would you do with Sora after she was dead? Doesn't posessing people take a large amount of magic out of you, and can you not only posess people for a short time?" Narimo asked.  
  
  
  
"Once I regain most of my strength and magic back, which will take a while, I would simply posess him again, make him bring me the necklace, and then, kill him of course." He told her.  
  
  
  
"Yes, that would probably work. If that Riku boy had not come." She said with her always emotionless face.   
  
  
  
"If you don't mind, I need to go rest." With that, he left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: For those of you who don't get why I said this chapter was somewhat pointless earlier, here's what I mean. Why bother making Ceres posess Sora, when he could've always posessed Falina and made her kill herself? First off, he didn't plan on Riku coming, otherwise his plan would've worked. Second off, it was more enjoyable to him to watch her suffer like that. Hope that cleared things up a bit. Seeya! ~*~ Sky ~*~  
  
Reviewer Credits:   
  
Akira5867: Lol, I'm glad my story put you in a better mood. I'm glad somebody thought the pairing was cute. I like the SoraxKairi, but it's not something I would write about, and since Sora's my fave character, RikuxKairi isn't one of my choices either. Thanks for your review! ^_^  
  
Aniiston: Thanks, at least most of the ppl readin like the romance. I can understand your not being able to write a long review, that's cool, as long as I get a review, heh heh.Thanks again for the review! ^_~  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: Like I've told you, yeah I know I went a little heavy on the romance in the last chapter. And like I promised, there is a lot more action in this chapter. Thanks for the review! ^_~  
  
Tara: Wow, thanks! Don't worry, there will be many more than 7 chapters. Can't believe you read my story 2 times, cool! I AM going to start updating a bit faster trust me, like every weekend. So you won't have to wait so long =D. Anyway, thanks for your review, a lot! ^_^ 


	9. Sora and Falina's Secret Revealed

Ah yes and here's chapter 9 for ya. Nice variety of things happening in this one, which is good. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Kingdom Hearts. Ok not really, I just wish I owned Sora, heh heh. But I don't so, tough luck.  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, Ceres, Narimo, the plot, Sora, Riku...oops, just take Sora and Riku outta there, heh heh.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Sora and Falina finally finish telling Riku everything, except of their newfound feelings for each other of course.  
  
  
  
"Man this all happened kinda fast didn't it?" Riku said scratching his head.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Just shows how quickly things can change." Sora said.  
  
  
  
"Well, at least you got your memory back, even though some of it's a bit sad. Course, it's probably better that you knew." Riku said somewhat glumly. "So, that necklace can really bring you back to life if you die?" He asked, changing the subject and lightening the mood.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, at least that's what my father told me in my dream, or, memory, either one." She answered.   
  
  
  
"So if like me or Sora were to die, the necklace couldn't be used to revive us?"  
  
  
  
"No, at least I'm pretty sure. My father said it could be used to revive 'me and me alone'." She said.  
  
  
  
"Well hopefully if any of us die it'll be you." Riku said leaning back and looking at Falina.  
  
  
  
"No, hopefully none of us will die." Sora said almost angrily, correcting him. Riku just looked at him, then closed his eyes with his hands behind his head. Falina heard her stomach growl, and put her hands over it to quiet it.  
  
  
  
"Uh, Riku, you didn't happen to bring any food with you did ya?" She asked hopefully.  
  
  
  
"Nope." He replied. She slumped over in dismay.  
  
  
  
"Darn. I'm starving."   
  
  
  
"Yeah, we haven't eaten since the night before we got here." Sora added.  
  
  
  
"Well then we should probably just go out and find something to kill and cook it. I'm not really as hungry as you guys, but then again I ate just before I went to your house looking for you." Riku said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I guess that's pretty much our only option. Unless we want to wait until we go insane from starvation and try to eat each other." Sora said jokingly.  
  
  
  
"No way, you probably taste horrible." Falina said to him, slightly grinning.  
  
  
  
"I probably taste better than you." He said grinning back.  
  
  
  
"Can we stop arguing over who tastes better, and go find something to eat besides each other." Riku said, getting their attention.  
  
  
  
"Ok ok, let's go 'Captain Humorless'." Sora said as he got up.   
  
They all got up and went outside. Luckily, there was actually some life around here, for there was a small forest of trees, and a stream a few yards away from the cave. Sora and Falina noticed it when they first got there, but were too confused at what happened to go there. They walked into it, seeing a few birds here and there.   
  
  
  
"Man Sora, we shoulda came here when we first got here." Falina said looking around.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know." He replied, also looking around. Riku heard something in the bushes. He looked down to see a rabbit.  
  
  
  
"Look there guys!" They both looked and saw it.   
  
  
  
"Let's get it." Riku said. Sora and Falina agreed.   
  
Sora and Riku snuk up behind it. It perked it's head up, but seeing nothing, went back to eating grass. They jumped from behind the bushes, and they fell to the ground as the rabbit took off. They ran after it, leaping for it several times, but missing every time. They looked rather ridiculous. Even Riku was having trouble, catching a rabbit of all things.   
  
They finally snuk up on, and came from two sides, confusing the tired rabbit. They finally got him. They killed it as humanely as they could, not wanting to do it in the first place. They went back to the cave.   
  
  
  
"You two are aware how funny you looked doing that right?" Falina said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Oh get off it, we got him didn't we." Sora said, looking away. Falina simply let out a small laugh. Riku was embarrased a bit, but wanted to forget it so he didn't say anything.   
  
They got back to the cave and made a fire, and found some way to hold it over the flame and cook it. They skinned it first of course. Riku had a knife that he always carried with him for defense.   
  
When it was done they ate it, somewhat reluctantly, since this was the same creature they just saw hopping around and still furry. It didn't taste that great to Riku, but it was pretty good to Sora and Falina since they hadn't eaten in a while.  
  
  
  
"Great, now I'm thirsty. Hey, we should go back to that stream by the woods where we caught the rabbit." Sora said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm thirsty too. That water looked pretty clean from what I could see anyway." Falina agreed.   
  
They all walked back to the stream. To their surprise there were fish in it.   
  
  
  
"Um guys, we coulda just caught a fish instead of chasing after that rabbit." Riku said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I wish we'd known sooner." Sora said sitting down by the water.   
  
They all got a drink, which the water was pretty good, almost like spring water.   
  
  
  
"Ahh. If we could just keep catching fish and rabbits, I think we'll be fine until we can figure out a way back home." Sora said sounding satisfied.  
  
  
  
"Yeah and this stream would be a great place to take baths, though we'd have no soap or anything, but it's better than nothing. As long as there aren't any snakes and stuff in here." Falina said laying on her back. Riku and Sora looked kinda funny at her, but it was true.  
  
  
  
"Well, should we head back to the cave now?" Riku asked, while getting up.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Sora and Falina agreed. They all walked back to the cave as it became sunset.   
  
They talked for a while, and Riku told them about walking into Sora's room and finding the blue pillar of light, and walking into it, then getting transported here.  
  
  
  
"Yeah that sounds like what happened when we came here." Sora said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, except for the blue pillar of light, we just saw a flash of white light, and then we were in the void and landed here, injuring ourselves in the process of course." Falina added.  
  
  
  
"Speaking of which, how's the gash in you side?" Sora asked her.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I guess it's a lot better, since I haven't really felt any more pain from it." She lifted up her shirt to the top of the the gash, and began unwrapping the temporary bandage that she forgot was there. It was now pretty much just a scar.   
  
  
  
"It looks ok to me. What about your arm, your gash was slightly bigger than mine after all?" She questioned. He pulled up his arm to look at it.  
  
  
  
"It's practically a scar now like yours, only not quite as healed because like you said, mine was slightly bigger than yours." He answered.  
  
  
  
"So what happened anyway?" Riku asked, somewhat confused.  
  
  
  
"We landed on rocks when we came here, and they made a pretty big gash in his arm and my side." Falina informed him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah but she didn't tell me about hers, because she was too busy taking care of my arm to worry about her ownself. I ended up waking up and find the blood stain on her shirt, which is when I found out about it." Sora said crossing his arms.  
  
  
  
"Oh get off it, I was gonna tell you the next day." She said crossing her arms as well. They gave each other evil glares.  
  
  
  
"Gee you two are just like a married couple." Riku said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Oh don't even start it!" They practically shouted in his face. The whole situation looked pretty funny really. And Riku just grinned even more.   
  
Eventually they became tired out and decided it best that they went to bed. Sora and Falina slept in their usual places, right beside each other. Riku slept a couple of yards away from them.   
  
Later, when Sora was sure Riku was asleep, he sat up and rested on his arm. He looked at Falina, who had her back turned towards him. He leaned over her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened, and she looked at Sora.  
  
  
  
"Whaddyou still awake for?" She whispered.  
  
  
  
"Dunno, just couldn't sleep I guess."   
  
  
  
"I don't see why you're not tired enough to sleep, Mr. rabbit chaser." She smiled and lay her head back down.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I'm just not used to sleeping on such hard ground. Or maybe I'm just not used to going to bed without a goodnight kiss." He said making a pouty face and putting his arm around her.   
  
  
  
"Whaddyou mean you're not used to going to sleep without a goodnight kiss? Did you just have someone come over and kiss you before you went to sleep before I came? Nevermind I don't wanna know." She said. She rolled over on her back. "I guess I won't be able to sleep now, since you woke me up." She whispered the last part a little loudly.   
  
He just smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. She smiled when they stopped.  
  
  
  
"You think you'll be able to go to sleep now?" She asked, knowing what the answer was probably going to be.  
  
  
  
"Maybe. You think you'll be able to sleep now?" He asked smiling back.  
  
  
  
"No. At least not unless I have a nice soft pillow." She said returning his pouty face from before. He lightly laughed, knowing what she was wanting.  
  
  
  
"Ok, you can have your pillow since I got my kiss." He laid on his back and she placed her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on top of her head, thinking to himself.  
  
  
  
"Do you think we'll ever find a way back home." He asked.  
  
  
  
"Well I don't know about my home, but if you're talking about your home, I think we probably will. I don't know how, but we'll probably figure it out." She answered.  
  
  
  
"Well you know that my home is your home too. We don't even have any idea where you home is, or what it's like." He said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I should probably thank you forever since you took me in even though you had no idea who i was."  
  
  
  
"You don't have to thank me forever, you've already thanked me. And now I'm glad I took you in." He said smiling even more.   
  
She smiled and closed her eyes to go to sleep. He stroked a part of her soft hair until he too fell asleep. But unlike what they thought...Riku was awake.   
  
He had heard the whole thing. It didn't surprise him though. He figured it was practically inevitable that those two were gonna get together. He simply smiled and rolled over on his side and went back to sleep.   
  
  
  
The next day Riku was the first to wake up. He looked over at the two still sleeping in the others arms. He smiled because he thought it was kinda funny really, since he knew their little secret and they didn't know he knew.   
  
He walked outside in the bright sunlight. It looked like they had slept a little late. He walked over to the stream they went to yesterday and got a drink. He wondered why most of the land looked like it had been destroyed, except for a few patches of forest here and there. It looked like everything was trying to grow back.   
  
After a while of staring at the stream and the sky he walked back to the cave. He quietly walked in to see that Sora and Falina were still snoozing the day away. He picked up a stick, walked over to Sora and squat down beside him.   
  
He started poking the side of his nose, just to see if what he'd do, or hopefully wake up. Sora's nose wiggled and he pulled his hand up and swiped the stick away. Riku, noticing that that didn't work, took in a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"WAKE UP!" He yelled. They both jumped up to what would have been practically ten feet in the air, if the ceiling of the cave hadn't stopped them. They came down hard rubbing their sore heads.   
  
  
  
"Ow...what'd ya do that for?" Sora asked, still rubbing his head. Riku was trying to surpress his laughter.   
  
  
  
"Yeah I was havin a good sleep until just now." Falina said.  
  
  
  
"You two lazy bums slept late, so I figured I'd give you a wake up call." Riku said still smiling.  
  
  
  
"Well gee thanks." Sora replied sarcastically. He got up and went outside, and Riku and Falina followed. It was a nice sunny day. One of those days that makes you feel like swimming more than anything. Sora and Falina stretched, letting the suns rays hit them. Falina put a hand to her hair and felt it.  
  
  
  
"Ech, I need to wash my hair. It's so dry." She said trying to pull it back out of her face. She then remembered what she said about how the stream would be a good place for her to take a bath.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go wash up in that stream. And when I come back we'll catch some fish to eat or somthin." She picked up her jacket and started walking towards the stream, when she suddenly turned to them. "And if either one of you even thinks of peeking at me you'd better get acquainted with the ground cause your heads will be stuck in it. Got that, NO spying." She said demandingly. They looked almost frightened and they tensed up.  
  
  
  
"Yes ma'am." They said at the same time in small voices.   
  
  
  
"Good." She smiled and turned to walk to the stream. They relaxed and shot a quick evil glare in her direction. Riku looked at Sora.  
  
  
  
"How the heck can you be in love with her?" He asked. Sora jumped back surprised.  
  
  
  
"Whoa hold up wait a minute, whaddya mean in love with-" He quickly said, trying to hide it even though it was no use since Riku already knew.  
  
  
  
"Oh don't deny it idiot, you and I both know it's true." Riku said, cutting him off.  
  
  
  
"Huh, you know, but how'd you know?" Sora said rather confused now.  
  
  
  
"Let's just say that next time your up in the middle of the night, make sure that everyone's asleep." Riku said smiling. Sora, knowing what he meant, figured it was probably best he knew.  
  
  
  
"Oh really now. So you heard everything last night?" He asked, looking up at Riku.  
  
  
  
"Yup." He nodded while looking in a different direction. "...Ya know it kinda gets on my nerves when people tell me what to do." Riku said, changing the subject.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Sora replied, not even realizing exactly what Riku was getting at. They both looked at each other mischeviously.  
  
  
  
"...Well, she told us not to look." Riku slowly said. A grin slowly creeping on both their faces.  
  
  
  
"So to get back at her..."   
  
  
  
"We will." They both said in unison. They quietly crept through the tall bushes that lined most of the stream. They got down on their knees at one part and stuck their hands in the bushes to get ready. Sora started having second thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Riku I don't really wanna do this now, I don't wanna get acquainted with the ground." He said half whispering and half whimpering. Riku quickly looked at him.  
  
  
  
"Don't be such a scaredy cat, she can't so anything to us." He said as he looked back towards the bushes. Sora, hoping he was right, just nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"Ok on my count...1, 2,...3!" Riku said as he quickly parted the bushes with his hands and Sora did the same.   
  
They didn't even have a split second before they felt a sharp pain in their foreheads. They sat back grabbing their foreheads in pain. They heard Falina laughing her head off. She had figured they would come, since boys will be boys, and got a couple a rocks ready for them.   
  
When the pain subsided they stood up and looked at her, which she was still dressed of course.   
  
  
  
"Oh very funny." Riku said sounding somewhat angry.  
  
  
  
"Ow that really hurt." Sora said closing one eye while rubbing his sore face with one hand.  
  
  
  
"Well that'll teach ya then for doin what you're told not to." Falina said still smiling widely. "Now if ya don't mind I still haven't taken my bath, and I would appreciate it if you'd leave. And if ya come back your gonna feel somethin worse than a rock in your forehead." She said pointing in the direction of the cave.   
  
They turned and walked away with their heads hanging somewhat angrily while mumbling something. When they got to the cave they plopped down outside the entrance, cross-legged with their chins in their hands. Not turning his gaze, Riku finally spoke.  
  
  
  
"I feel sorry for you man."  
  
  
  
"Why's that?" Sora asked, also not averting his gaze. They were both facing one way, not looking at each other.  
  
  
  
"She's your girlfriend." Riku answered.  
  
  
  
"Shut up." He replied in a monotone voice still looking forward.  
  
  
  
Falina just finished washing herself as good as she could without soap. She just dried off with her jacket since it was made of terra cloth, and it's not like she'd be needing it today. She got dressed and started walking back to the cave. The quick little bath did make her feel better though. She finally got to the cave to see Sora and Riku sitting there looking bored as ever. They practically seemed like statues.  
  
  
  
"Man, I hope I didn't hit you two that hard." She said. They slowly turned their heads towards her.  
  
  
  
"Oh don't worry, you didn't. We're just bored out of our minds." Riku said slowly. Sora sighed and plopped over on his back, laying there and staring at the sky.   
  
Since it was now sunset, they finally got up and made a little fire outside the entrance of the cave. They went and caught a couple of fish, and Sora and Riku got soaked in the process. They came back and Falina started cooking them while they dried off.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, hope you liked this chapter. I'm sure most of you thought Sora and Riku getting smacked in the foreheads with rocks was pretty funny. Ha, I woulda loved to see that man, lol. Anyway, not much else to say except to remind you I update every Friday. But if something comes up, the chapter will be up on Saturday. Seeya. ~*~ Sky ~*~  
  
Reviewer Credits:   
  
LewsThereinInsanity: Yeah I told ya there'd be a bit more action in chapter 8 now didn't I? I also said it was longer didn't I? I am trying to make the chapters a little longer now. Anyway, thanx for the review! ^_~  
  
Akira5867: Glad you liked chapter 8. It was one of my faves too. Yeah it is pretty funny imagining Sora slamming his fist into a boulder. I probably shoulda wrote something about him feeling a pain in his hand when he became himself again, lol. Thanx for the review! ^_~  
  
Aniiston: Yes, chapter 8 was a good one. Trust me, I'm not worried about you stealing any of my ideas, though I wouldn't really mind that much. Yeah the water fight thing is a bit cliche, course my story's full of cliche's, as you can tell, lol. Thanx for your review! ^_~ 


	10. Another New Girl?

Here's chapter 10, it's a little longer, I think... Anyway, yay I've already gotten to chapter 10! And I already have 19 or more reviews and this story's only been up a little more than a month. Another surprise for ya in this chappie. Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Discalimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, characters, or anything related to the game. I DO own Falina, Ceres, Narimo, and the plot. My friend owns the character Tetra Runoso, I am merely the character's co-owner. OK, I'm done.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Ceres was sitting in his large room, trying to rest and get back some of the power he lost when he posessed Sora, and Narimo was in her chamber examining some of her jewels, when there was something going on in one of the lower chambers. A person was picking the lock on a cell in which the person was imprisoned. The person was a girl. She nearly expertly unlocked the iron bars, and quietly slipped out. She shut the gate back and ran down the long, dark hall. She peeked around every corner she came to, then ran around it trying to find her way out. She wore a white tank top, with a black pair of shorts. She had on black and white tennis shoes and wore short black gloves, somewhat similar to Riku's. Eventually she came close to the entrance, but what she didn't know was that Narimo had placed a sort of motion detection system at the door. She was about to open the door when she heard something like an alarm, only more horrible sounding. It hurt her ears, but she quickly opened the door and ran out as quickly as she could. Ceres heard the alarm and quickly sat uo in bed. He had figured she would try to escape. She was his prisoner basically. He leapt out the large window and used the power he had to fly after her. She looked back at the castle and saw him. She gasped and turned to keep running. She ocassionally rested behind a boulder, and since Ceres would lose sight of her, went back a little ways to see if he had missed her. When he did this she took off running faster each time. After what seemed like a mile she was staring to get tired.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora, Riku, and Falina had finished eating. It was dark now so they went in the cave to go to sleep. Sora and Falina sleeping right beside each other, with her head on his chest and one of his arms around her of course. Riku slept closer to the entrance, almost as if to keep guard. They had all fallen into a deep sleep by now. It was harder for Riku to go to sleep though, since he didn't have the comfortable embrace of someone he loved like Sora and Falina. He eventually did sleep though. Not as deeply as the other two but, still he slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After running and hiding behind boulders, it seemed like she had gone three miles. She once again took off running, her long brown hair flowing behind her. Her blue eyes landed on a cave that looked perfect for hiding. By now she was very exhausted. She ran up to the cave and walked in. It was sorta dark, so she stumbled a few times. She felt like she was about to faint, but was slowly recovering her strength. She got to a bit of a bigger part of the cave, and tripped on something big and soft. The thing she tripped over and landed on let out a yelp. It was somewhat light in there from the moonlight, and when she slowly looked up she saw a boy that she had landed on and was now laying over. She lightly blushed and laughed a little, feeling silly.   
  
  
  
"Watch where you're goin." Riku said trying to wake up a little more. He looked forward and saw a girl. Not Falina, but a girl he didn't know.   
  
  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you." The girl said trying to get up.   
  
  
  
"Who're you?" He asked, wondering of he was having a dream or something.   
  
  
  
"What's goin on...?" Asked a groggy voice that belonged to Sora. Falina was still asleep, though she groaned a little while Sora lifted his head to see what was happening. The girl looked at them, embarrased. Sora saw her, also wondering if he was having some sort of dream.  
  
  
  
"Who the heck are you...?" He asked, while getting up and gently propping up Falina and laying her down. She was standing now, as was Riku, and Sora just sat up looking at her and Riku.  
  
  
  
"Oh right. My name is Tetra Runoso." She informed them.  
  
  
  
"Roo-no-so..." Riku said, slowly pronouncing it.  
  
  
  
"I'm very sorry to wake you all, but I am trying to hide from a demon that's chasin-" Before she could finish there was a loud and somewhat angry voice coming from outside. Tetra gasped and ran behind Riku.  
  
  
  
"It's him, the demon that's chasing me." She explained while in fear.   
  
  
  
"A demon?" Sora said confusingly and standing up. Falina was waking up now. She looked up and saw Sora. He leaned down beside her as she slowly sat up.  
  
  
  
"What's going on..." She asked sleepily.  
  
  
  
"Um, in short, a girl walked in here with a demon chasing her and the demon is now outside." Sora explained.  
  
  
  
"Huh? A girl...with a demon chasing her..." She said wondering what in the world was going on.   
  
  
  
"Come out now! I saw you come in this cave, don't think you can hide from me!" Ceres roared. They stepped back wondering what to do.   
  
  
  
"Look, me and Sora will go out and see what the deal with this demon is, and after that's done, you can explain what's going on." He said in an untrusting voice while looking at Tetra. She simply nodded, hoping Ceres wouldn't kill them. Riku walked out and Sora followed. There was Ceres standing outside in his blood red trench coat, anticipating something to happen. He saw Riku and Sora and his eyes widened.   
  
  
  
"Well if it isn't you two. Siku and Rora." He said now smiling. *Sora and Riku sweatdrop*   
  
  
  
"It's Riku and Sora!" Sora yelled back.  
  
  
  
"Right, I knew it was something like that." He said looking up and thinking back.  
  
  
  
"How do you know our names anyway? Or at least you sorta do." Riku asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh I watched you all when I had Sora here trying to kill Falina. Where is the little brat anyway?" Ceres asked while looking around. Sora and Riku's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"Whaddyou mean when you had me try to kill Falina?!" Sora yelled demandingly.  
  
  
  
"It's not important. I know that blasted girl, Tetra, ran in there, and I'll bet that's where Falina is too." Ceres said pointing to the cave. Sora was staring to get angry.  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you want with Falina and Tetra anyway?" Sora shouted.  
  
  
  
"Why Tetra ran away, and I seek her because she's my prisoner. And I wish to get revenge on Falina's father, but since he is no longer here, I'll simply get my revenge by killing her." He said the last part loudly as a big grin spread across his face. Now Sora was really mad. He held out his hand to the side. Riku noticed what he did and gasped.  
  
  
  
"Sora no! Don't!" Riku shouted as he leaned towards Sora. Sora glanced at him.  
  
  
  
"Shut up Riku! I don't care anymore." He said as the Keyblade materialized in his hand. Ceres' eyes widened and he gasped.  
  
  
  
"You...you're a keyblade master!?" He said stepping backwards.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and I don't care who you are anymore, but you can think again about even going near Falina!" With that, he lunged at Ceres, but since Ceres was still weak he couldn't dodge as well. Sora cut him deeply on his arm. Blood now flowing freely from his wound. He grabbed his arm and jumped up in the air floating and staring in disbelief at Sora. Falina and Tetra were standing at the entrance now, watching what was going on. Riku looked back and saw them. 'Crap...' He thought.   
  
  
  
"I will leave now, but I will be back you can count on that." Ceres said, and he flew away back towards his castle. Sora relaxed when he was gone and he let the Keyblade disappear. Both him and Riku walked back towards the cave. Falina stared at Sora confused. They were now standing in front of Falina and Tetra.  
  
  
  
"S...Sora, what was that thing you were holding?" Falina questioned. He looked at her with a slight smile and worried eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'll explain later trust me." He answered. They all went inside and made a fire in the middle of the cave. Sora sat by Falina on one side, and Riku and Tetra each sat a different side.  
  
  
  
"So Tetra, care to explain what's goin on now?" Riku asked, running one hand through his silver hair tiredly.   
  
  
  
"Yes. A couple of years ago this land was a beautiful place, not what you see now. I lived here with my parents. The man you just saw that was chasing me, used to be a very kind person. His name is Ceres." They all looked intently at her, listening."During a war that had broke out rather quickly, his wife was killed. He was devastated and became a cold-hearted demon. He used an ancient jewel to transform himself in to a demon. He now seeks revenge on the person that killed his wife, but since that person has passed away, he seeks his revenge on the mans decendants. Which would be you, Falina." She looked softly at Falina, who's eyes were wide.  
  
  
  
"M..me? Do you mean to say that my father is the one that killed her?" Falina asked surprised. Tetra nodded. "I remember that. My father and some other men were fighting another group of men. I was there. My father threw a grenade at Ceres, but he missed and hit a house. She must have been in that house!" She said now looking up.  
  
  
  
"Ceres had gone on a killing spree with his newfound powers. He killed everyone, but I had managed to hide so he never found me. I was the last survivor. He eventually found me though, and thinking he could use me for something, he took me prisoner. I finally after all this time, escaped. I ran practically three miles until I got exhausted and came in here. Ceres followed me, but luckily he was weak from a spell he had used. The spell was called 'posess'. He can use it to posess people and make them do whatever he wants. That's probably what he meant when he said that he had you try to kill Falina." She said looking at Sora. "He must have used the spell on you to get his revenge and kill her." She then looked at Riku with a light smile. "But thankfully He was here to stop you. I overheard Ceres and Narimo, the witch that lives with him. Apparently he only planned to bring Falina here. He used his magic and power to create a portal to this world from your world to get you here. And that's basically my story." She finished.  
  
  
  
"Hm...interesting. So, where are we anyway?" Riku asked her.  
  
  
  
"This world is called Helios." She replied.   
  
  
  
"Helios? Never heard of it..." Sora said. Falina remembering the fight, changed the subject.  
  
  
  
"So what was that thing, that 'weapon' you had Sora?" She asked looking at him.  
  
  
  
"Well, that's also a long story. Me and Riku weren't going to tell you if we didn't have to, but I guess we do now."   
  
  
  
They began telling Falina and Tetra the story about the Heartless and how they were both Keyblade masters. They talked about when Riku became evil and when Kairi lost her heart. It took them a while to explain everything. It took nearly an hour. Sora even showed them the Keyblade, so they'd know it was true. They had to explain about Kingdom Hearts and how after practically a year Riku and King Mickey escaped. About when they got back to Destiny Islands and tried to live life as normally as they once did. Though Riku hated remembering the whole thing.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, so how did ya like it? I know there just seems to be more and more new characters. Well don't worry there will indeed be a few more coming in the future. I can't really remember if I said this already or not so I'll say it again: I'm going to start updating every weekend, usually on Friday unless something comes up, then it will be posted on Saturday. OK then. Oh and it may take a while for chapter 11 to be posted and then again it may not, I don't know. I'm moving and we may have to pack up the computer for a little while. Just wanted to let ya know in case it took a while for chapter 11 to get put up. Sorry if you guys do have to wait though! ^^;  
  
Reviewer Credits:   
  
Akira5867: Sorry, but I'll have to agree with you, you are weird, lol. They're not that perverted, they were just getting back at her for telling them what to do, but yeah it was a little perverted, lol. Well whaddya expect from guys, *shrugs*. I'm glad, that despite the fact you have no idea where it is going, that you do like where the fic is going, lol. Thanx for you review! ^_~  
  
Chibi Neko-chan: Yeah, it was a pretty funny chapter. No story's really good without a little humor tossed in it, well some are, lol. Of course I've already told you on AIM how I found out that Sora's name meant sky. Don't worry, they're not going to try and 'kill' her or anything, lol. They've pretty much learned their lesson, lol. I'll either e-mail you or tell you on AIM when I update, or you could just add me to your Author Alert list and ff.net will send you an e-mail when I update. Thanx for your review! ^_~  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: Yeah chapter nine was an all around good chapter. Like you said, some romance, action, and general stuff. I'm glad you think this story's still as good as ever, lol. Seeya, I'll talk to ya on AIM. Thanx for your review! ^_~ 


	11. Long Stories

Ok here's chapter 11, I guess you guys didn't have to wait since we got the computer set up as soon as we got to the new house. But that's a good thing. I meant to upload this yesterday but since I've been outta school since May 23rd I lost track of time, ^^;. Well here ya go, enjoy! ^_~  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Whoa. I can't believe all that happened, and I never even heard of it. The Heartless never came to my world as far as I remember." Falina said after listening intently.   
  
"I hadn't heard of the Heartless either, nor did they come to my world." Tetra added with a slightly puzzled look on her face.  
  
  
  
"They were probably just not intersted in your worlds. They probably had gotten all the Princesses of Heart and everything before they even considered your worlds." Said Riku leaning against the wall crossing his arms. Falina sighed.  
  
  
  
"I can't even remember my world really. It's very fuzzy. From what I could tell it looked like a nice place, but thanks to this stupid memory loss I don't know." Falina hit her hand against her head.  
  
  
  
"You lost your memory?" Tetra asked.   
  
  
  
"Oh God here we go again." Said Falina sounding irritated.  
  
  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" Tetra said putting her hand to her mouth.  
  
"No it's just that we've had to explain her story about a hundred times, and it's also a long one." Sora informed her. "In short, she was washed up on our island. I found her unconcious and when I woke her up she didn't remember anything so we figured she hit her head when she was brought to our island. We were then brought here somehow and we've been here for a few days. She got back some of her memory though, so she knows who her parents are, but not where she came from or how she got to the island."  
  
"Oh, I see."   
  
"You left out an important part Sora." Falina said.  
  
  
  
"What part? Oh yeah your necklace. Her father gave her that necklace and told her that if she were to die, she could be brought back to life using it. But from what her father told her, it can only be used to revive her and her alone." He finished.  
  
  
  
"Wow. A necklace that can be used to revive you. Now that I think about it, I think I heard Ceres say something about a necklace like that." Tetra said.  
  
"And apparently, as you said, Ceres wants to kill her in order to get his revenge on her father." Riku said. Tetra looked like she was deep in thought. She looked up at Falina.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that your necklace can only be used to revive you, and not anyone else?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, at least that's what my father told me. Why?" Falina replied.  
  
  
  
"Because I heard Ceres say something about a necklace, and something about a celtic cross. He was talking about how he needed it to revive his wife. I think he was talking about the same neckalce as you're wearing. It all fits together after all."   
  
"Hmm. Well maybe he just doesn't know that it can only be used to revive me." Falina said thinking.  
  
"This is getting too confusing." Sora sighed.   
  
"Ok, so let's get this straight. Ceres somehow brought Falina here in an attempt to get his revenge by killing her and to get her neckalce so he could revive his wife, though it can only be used to bring back Falina and he just doesn't know that. He also by mistake brought Sora here, and I came here through some kind of portal. You are the last survivor of this world and he took you prisoner but you escaped." Explained Riku.  
  
"Yeah I guess that's pretty much it." Tetra replied.  
  
"He now knows where we are though, and he said he'd be coming back. So it probably wouldn't be wise to stay here." Riku added.   
  
"Oh I know where we could go. We could go back to my town. It's small, but some of the houses are still intact, though somewhat torn up." Tetra said cheerfully.  
  
"That sounds good. We should head out in the morning. You don't think Ceres would attack before tomorrow, do ya Tetra?" Asked Riku looking at Tetra.  
  
"No, he'd probably rather wait until that cut in his arm that Sora gave him healed up a bit." She replied.  
  
"Alright then, let's get some sleep." Riku said as he went to his usual sleeping spot. Sora put out the fire, though it was still bright due to the seemingly constant full moon. Sora and Falina laid beside each other, though she didn't sleep with her head on his chest this time. She had her back towards him and he simply put his arm over her and he placed his face snuggly in the back of her neck. She could feel his warm breath down her back, but she didn't mind. He was actually about three inches taller than her, but he had moved his head down so that it was a little less than level with hers. Tetra watched them, guessing the obvious. In a matter of about a couple of months since they met, they had fallen into one of the truest loves there was. Tetra admired them, wishing she had found someone who truly loved her.   
  
  
  
The cave was just big enough for five, maybe even six people, but that would be a tight fit. She found her spot on one side of the cave closer to Riku, since she didn't want to disturb the other two. She laid down trying to sleep. Her mind was going over the recent events.   
  
She couldn't really sleep. She'd been in that prison so long she wasn't used to sleeping anywhere else. She kept tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position. She rolled onto one side, only to find that it didn't help. She rolled back over on her back flinging her arms out, and not realizing how close she was to him, smacked Riku in the face with her hand.   
  
"Ow. What was that...?" He said quickly waking up, yet still sleepy.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep and I kept tossing, and I guess I accidently hit you." She whispered after quickly withdrawing her hand and putting it over her mouth, slightly laughing.  
  
"It's ok, despite the fact that I was having a really good sleep. So why can't you sleep?" He asked, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep for a few minutes.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure. Probably just cause I'm not used to sleeping in anything but a cell as someone's prisoner." She said the last part rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
"How long were you in there anyway?" He asked curiously, now sitting up as she was.  
  
"I don't really know. It was pretty much ever since he practically destroyed this place and captured me, which I believe was about...almost a year ago."  
  
"Dang, almost a year! I wouldn't have been able to stand it. I would have broken out a long time ago, if not killed myself." He whispered rather loudly.  
  
"I considered killing myself a couple of times actually. But I figured that if I could get out, I could maybe find some of my family or friends. So I waited patiently, and now I'm finally free. Though no one else is alive..." She said. He looked almost sad for her.  
  
"That was probably the best choice. Besides, you have new friends now." He said smiling and cheering her up.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. And from what I can tell, I have some really good friends." She smiled back.  
  
"...You think you can sleep now?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I probably can. I have a question though." She replied.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"...Are those two in love or something?" She asked, smiling and pointing at Falina and Sora. Riku laughed a little.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, they pretty much are. I knew for a while that those two were gonna get together sooner or later." He replied smiling.  
  
"I thought so." She smiled again. "It must be nice to have someone who truly loves you." She sighed.  
  
"Yeah, it must be." He said. She turned to him.  
  
"Thanks, Riku." She said softly.  
  
"For what?"   
  
"For talking to me so I could sleep." She replied as she lay back down.  
  
"...No problem." He smiled and lay back down as well. Within a matter of a few minutes, they were both sound asleep, just as were Sora and Falina.   
  
The sun finally rose. Riku woke up first, and woke all the others. Luckily it was still early and they didn't sleep late this time. They went outside, stretching and trying to wake up. They made a fire in the same spot outside the cave. Riku and Sora went to catch a couple of fish for breakfast, while Tetra and Falina stayed behind talking.  
  
"So how long have you known Sora and Riku?" Tetra asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Um, about, a couple of months or so I guess." Falina replied.  
  
"Hm. It seems like it would be longer than that really."  
  
"What makes you think that?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"Nothing really, except the fact that you and Sora seem so much in love." Tetra replied smiling. Falina blushed, surprised.   
  
"...So you noticed. I guess it would seem longer." She smiled and rubbed her head.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I did notice at first, but Riku told me too."   
  
"Riku told you..?" Falina said, once again slightly surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night and I accidently hit him in the face with my hand. We talked a little and he told me." Tetra replied.   
  
  
  
Just then Riku and Sora came back, half wet, but each of them holding a fish. They cooked them and ate them, resting a little before they went to Tetra's town.  
  
"Well, are we ready?" Riku asked them. They all said yeah and nodded their heads. "So just how far is this town of yours?" He asked again, looking at Tetra.   
  
"Well from Ceres' castle it was about...5 miles I believe. But since this place is closer it should only be about 3 and a half miles or so, s'not like I can really tell." She answered.  
  
"Well we better get goin then." Said Riku. Everyone got up and started walking in the direction Tetra said was her town. She was surprised that she could actually remember which way it was, but since she lived there all her life it wasn't that hard to remember.  
  
After a while of walking, and Sora and Riku racing a couple of times, they saw the small town in the distance. Apparently Tetra had said wrong, it wasn't about 3 and a half miles to it, but only 2 miles.  
  
"There it is guys!" Tetra exclaimed, pointing at it. They all looked and saw it. It really was small, they coud see only about 5 or 6 houses.   
  
Tetra started running towards it and they followed. When they got to it, she was looking around a little confused and disappointed. They were looking at her wondering why.  
  
"I guess more of this place was destroyed than I thought. There used to be a few more houses, and the houses that are left aren't exactly in that great a condition." Tetra said putting her hands on her hips and looking at everything. "Oh well, at least my house is still here." She pointed to a house a little ways down past a couple more. The houses all looked similar really.  
  
She started walking over to it with the others following and looking around. There was a bit of rubble on the ground from the houses. Broken boards, rocks, glass, stuff like that. They followed her on to the porch of her house and she opened the door. A little dirt and dust falling from it. The inside hadn't changed much, except things were knocked over and had dust all over everything.  
  
"Sorry, everything's rather messy." Tetra said putting some thngs back up and in their place.  
  
"It's not your fault. You haven't even been here in a while after all." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah that's true." She went over and dusted off some chairs and a couch. "You guys can sit down while I clean up a bit." She indicated towards the chairs. They nodded and sat down.  
  
After she cleaned it best she could she showed them around. It had two bedrooms, one was hers and the other was her parents before they were killed, a bathroom, living room, and of course a kitchen. There was some food left, but most of it had spoiled or gone bad. They ate what they knew was still good and talked. Riku and Sora told Tetra about their other friends Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. They also told her about one time when Tidus had a party and they both spent the night, they got up in the middle of the night and got the whip cream out of the fridge and gave Tidus a whip cream beard and bra makeover. Every time they talked about that they would bust out laughing, remembering Tidus' reaction when he woke up. Falina and Tetra laughed hard too.   
  
It finally got late and they got ready for bed. Tetra had to think of where everyone was going to sleep.  
  
"Let's see...I can sleep on the couch, Riku can sleep in my room, Falina can sleep in the other room, but where should Sora sleep...?" She crossed her arms thinking.  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed with Falina." Riku said grinning.  
  
"Oh shut up you perv." Sora smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Relax, just a suggestion." Said Riku.  
  
"Actually, Sora, do you think you could sleep in the same room? That bed's bigger than mine anyway and there's not really anywhere else for you." Tetra asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. Just so long as I don't end up having to sleep in the same bed with Riku." Sora said sticking out his tounge.  
  
  
  
"Heck no. I would kill either you or myself before that ever happened, probably you." Riku glanced at him.  
  
"Well, it's settled then. Come on and I'll get you guys situated." They followed her to the rooms. She went in her parents room first, making the bed a little. She turned and looked at the clothes Falina was wearing. They were all dirty and wrinkled, and there was still a blood stain on her side. 'Ew, I wonder what happened.' She thought.  
  
"Falina do you want me to loan you some different clothes, those are pretty dirty."  
  
"Yes, please. I've been dying to get out of these for a while." Falina replied. Tetra and Falina walked back to her room, and Tetra looked through her closet.   
  
"Let's see if I even have any to fit you, cause I think I'm a bit taller than you." She went over to her dresser and looked in one of the drawers, and pulled out a pair of loose dark red pants and a black tank top. She tossed them to Falina.  
  
  
  
"Here, you can wear these for tonight and I'll get you something else for in the morning." Tetra said. "What happened to your side anyway?" She asked looking at the blood stain.  
  
"Oh, I landed on a sharp rock when we first got here. Sora did too, but it was on his arm." She replied, lifting up her shirt and showing her the not-quite-healed-yet wound.   
  
"Yeah I noticed his, but didn't ask. You can change in here while I go get some more blankets for myself." With that she went back to the other room. Falina undressed and put them on. She came out and went to the other room. Sora had gotten into bed already, and when Tetra left to go get Riku situated, she got in with him. Tetra turned out the light and walked away, but Riku stayed back a second and popped his head in the doorway.  
  
  
  
"I better not hear any loud noises from in here tonight ok." Riku said grinning widely. Sora threw a pillow at him, but he quickly closed the door before it hit and opened it again.  
  
"Missed me." Falina threw her pillow and hit him smack in the face. "Ok I'm leavin now." He closed the door and went in Tetra's room where she was.  
  
"Ok so you're sleepin in here, and I'm sleepin on the couch." Tetra said arranging the bed.  
  
"I can take the couch if ya want." Riku said.  
  
"No it's fine."   
  
"...Alright, suit yourself." He shrugged and went over to the bed. She left with her blankets and he got in the bed.   
  
"Goodnight." She said before turning out the light.  
  
"Goodnight." He replied.   
  
She got on the couch, covered herself with the blankets, and turned off the lamp. She sighed and lay down. They all drifted to sleep quickly, now that they were in more comfortable surroundings. Riku was the only one still lying awake. He lay there with his arms folded behind his head staring out the window next to the bed. For once the moon wasn't full like it always seemed, but crescent. The sky was clear and you could see stars and a few clouds. He looked up at the ceiling then at the blanket. It was a light blue color, and looked old. The bed frame was white, as was the carpet and walls.  
  
He was thinking of everything that had happened to him. Nothing interesting had ever happened to him before Kingdom Hearts, and now he was suddenly taken to some world he had never heard of before. And his best friend had found someone he loved, which Riku envied because he had always longed for someone as well. Not Kairi though. He used to like her, but she just changed ever since Kingdom Hearts.   
  
He had also made a new friend since he came here, Tetra. She was nice, he thought, and kind. He also thought her as a really strong person, emotionally, for being kept prisoner for so long and not ending up dying. 'Maybe', he thought, 'Tetra's my someone...just as Falina is Sora's...' With that he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. And as fate would have it, Tetra had thought the same of him...  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Authors Notes: If ya ask me this chapter was a little boring, but did have some humor. Next chapter will be more interesting trust me. Ya know on the summary where it had the pairings and said Riku/???. I think you all can guess who that is. What can I say, my friend loves Riku and wanted me to put her character in mah story, heh heh. Anyway, um, on with the reviewer credits I guess.  
  
Reviewer Credits:   
  
LewsThereinInsanity: Yeah, another new girl. My friends character and everything. I told there was going to be another one on AIM now didn't I? Heh heh. Thanx for your review!  
  
Akira5867: Good to see you have some self-control, lol. But I must admit I don't have much either, lol. Glad you thought chapter 10 was very very good, I kinda thought so too. Trust me I'll keep up the good work. Thanx for your review!   
  
Dark Angel 13388: I'm glad you think my fic is really cool. I wasn't sure if many ppl would think so cause I added my own character and everything. I'm updating every Friday, but if something comes up, it'll be up by Saturday, like this chapter, heh heh ^^;. Actually I got the idea from Inuyasha, but it's not the same jewel and everything. I couldn't think any way of how he became a demon, so I just thought, "Hey, why don't I rip something off of Inuyasha?" Lol. Thanx for your review! 


	12. Nightmares Lead To Love

Authors Notes: Well, here's chapter 12. This whole chapter's pretty much full of sap, but hey, I like sap, and it's my fic so try not to complain. The sap will lighten a little, and then there will be much more, heh heh. Enjoy~ ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not going to put this anymore ok, because you ppl should already know what I don't own, which would be Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. I'm only going to put a claimer, k.?  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, Ceres, Narimo, Tetra, and the plot. I also own a PS2, bed, room in my house, and a big black wolf-dog named Shadow, but you all don't care about that now do ya? Ok, I'm done.   
  
~*~ = Dream (Beginning and end)  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
While everyone else was sound asleep, Tetra was having a dream. It made her move nervously in her sleep, and a cold sweat ran down her face. She was having the same nightmare she had been having for a while now. The nightmare was about that day nearly a year ago.  
  
  
  
~*~ She was in her room asleep, as were her parents in their room. The whole town was quietly sleeping. They hear a sudden explosion near by. Tetra quickly sits up in bed wondering what happened. Her parents come in her room to see if she's alright.   
  
They all run in the living room, looking out the windows trying to see what's going on. She sees a person in the sky, and there's a large fire below him where a house once lay. Though she did not know it, this person was Ceres. He is just floating in the air grinning at the damage he caused, and searching for his next target.   
  
Tetra and her family ran outside on the porch, staring up in fear. Ceres swung his arm out shooting a small blue ball of light from his hand. It hit a house close to them, knocking out the windows on one side of Tetra's house. ~*~  
  
Tetra started talking and moaning in her sleep. Riku, being that his room was closer to the living room, he could hear her. He was deep asleep, but now he was only half asleep because of Tetra.  
  
~*~ Tetra's eyes filled with tears, because the house he just hit, was her best friends house. Their family was inside looking out the windows with fear at what was going on. Tetra just saw her best friend be killed right in front of her eyes. She screamed, but she couldn't hear anything. Her father quickly turned to her and told her to go back inside and hide. She reluctantly nodded and slowly turned to run back in. She went to her room and crouched down in a dark corner, praying for her parents to be alright.   
  
Only seconds later she heard another explosion very near by. She quickly looked up, fearing the worst. Her parents had tried to go to the neighbors across from them to see if they were alright or if they knew anything of what was going on, but they didn't make it.   
  
Tetra ran out onto the porch. A few yards away, she saw the lifeless bodies of her parents. She felt her heart stop. Tears flowed from her eyes as she stood there stunned, hoping with every fiber of her being that this was just a bad dream she'd wake up from. She ran over to them and fell to her knees beside them, slowly shaking their shoulders, telling them to wake up. Her whole body was shaking. Now knowing they weren't going to wake up, she hit the ground with his fist and yelled at the top of her lungs. She looked up at Ceres, with nothing but pure hatred in her eyes. He simply grinned back, feeling no remorse for what he did. Then the dream ended.~*~  
  
She sat up on the couch suddenly, letting out a quick scream of, "Damn you!" That was what woke Riku. Realizing it was just a dream, she put her sweaty forehead in her hand. He walked into the living room to see her there, catching her breath a little. He looked worried and started walking towards her. She heard him coming, and quickly turned her head to face him.  
  
"Oh Riku, it's you." She turned back around and he sat beside her.   
  
"What's the matter?" He asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Bad dream. I've been having it for a few nights now, and it just seems to get worse every time." She informed him.  
  
"You wanna tell me what it's about?"   
  
"...Yeah. It's about the day Ceres destroyed my town. And of how he killed my parents. We were asleep and we heard an explosion. We went outside to check it out, only to watch him destroy my friends house, killing her and her parents by using some sort of magic or something.   
  
My parents told me to go inside and hide, so I did." Tetra's could see the part of the couch she was looking at get blurry from the tears forming in her eyes. "I heard another explosion, and went outside. When I got out there, I saw the bodies of my parents. I felt like I was going to faint, if not worse. When I ran over to them, they were...dead." She started crying and put her face in her hands.   
  
He felt sad for her, and he leaned towards her, putting his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his ribs, grabbing the back of his shirt tightly and crying into his chest and neck. He just sat there whispering to her, trying to comfort her. After a couple of minutes she stopped crying a little, but still had a few tears going down her cheeks. She slowly pulled away from him, wiping one of her eyes. Riku smiled softly and wiped away a tear below her eye with the top of his finger, making her blush slightly and smile a little.   
  
"You shouldn't cry. Tears don't suit you." He told her. It just made her smile a little more.  
  
"I know. But everyone needs a good cry sometimes." She replied, wiping a final tear away.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's true." He said, and then leaned back on the couch. She sighed and leaned back beside him, sitting there thinking for a few seconds. She wanted to change the subject, so she did.   
  
  
  
"Is it true Sora and Falina have only known each other for about two months?" She asked him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah it's true. Why?" He replied.  
  
"Nothing really. I just find it kinda odd how they fell so much in love within that much time." She smiled a little, leaning her head back.   
  
"Yeah, it is a little odd I guess. But if you ask me, I think it's one of those 'love at first sight' things."  
  
"...Like with you and me." She said slowly. She covered he mouth, not believing she said that. "I have no idea where that came from." She recovered herself.   
  
He looked at her somewhat puzzled, but then remembered his earlier thoughts of how seeing Sora and Falina together made him feel a need for someone too, and how he thought that maybe, Tetra was his "someone".   
  
"Actually Tetra. You may be right." He said as he looked away and smiled. She looked a little confused.  
  
"Huh? Whaddyou saying Riku....?"   
  
"I'm saying, I think....I may have fallen in love with you at first sight." He replied. She looked a bit shocked.  
  
"...Let me guess, you don't feel the same way, do you?" He asked, looking slightly uneasy. Her expression turned into a gentle smile.  
  
"To tell you the truth Riku, I think..." She paused for a moment. " I do." She said. He looked a little surprised.  
  
"Huh...really?" He asked, not actually expecting an answer. She simply smiled at him and nodded. He just smiled back. A few silent seconds passed.  
  
"Well this was rather sudden. So just when did you realize that you fell in love with me 'at first sight'." She questioned, smiling.  
  
"I don't really wanna tell you." He smiled back teasingly.   
  
"Huh, why not?" She asked, not expecting him to say that.   
  
"Because I'd rather show you." He said as he quickly leaned towards her and gently kissed her on the lips. It lasted a few seconds, until they slowly broke it. Surprisingly, she didn't look shocked, and she just smiled at him gently. He just smiled back, softly.   
  
He grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her close to him, both of them slightly blushing, but smiling. Her head was laid on his shoulder, until she put her arm over his waist and laid her head on his chest. They stayed that way for a few minutes, until he decided she should go sleep in her own room, and not on the couch. He looked down at her.  
  
"Tetra....are you awake?" He whispered. But being that she hadn't exactly had a good sleep due to her dream, she had already fallen asleep. He wondered if he should carry her to her room or not. He figured that it wouldn't hurt to sleep like this. Besides, he always woke up before Sora.  
  
He laid back on the couch, trying not to disturb her. He pulled the cover over them. She moaned a little, but didn't wake. He looked at her with soft eyes and ran a finger down her soft cheek. Then he closed his eyes, and thinking of all that just happened, drifted off to sleep.   
  
It was true. This was just like Sora and Falina. Love at first sight.  
  
But Riku should have taken his own advice. 'Make sure no one else is awake that you don't want to be awake, if you're up in the middle of the night'. For Sora had been in the hall, listening. Sora and Falina were woken by Tetra's scream when she woke up from her nightmare. But Riku got in there before he could get out the door. So he just stood in the hall listening. He smiled to himself, and walked back towards the room. He went in and crawled back in bed with Falina, who was trying to sleep.   
  
"So what was wrong?" She asked him sleepily.  
  
"She just had a bad dream. But don't worry, Riku took care of it." He said the last part smiling and laughing a little. She turned over towards him.  
  
"And what's so funny? Whaddyou mean 'Riku took care of it'?" She asked with interest.  
  
"Well, I kinda listened to their whole conversation, and Riku told Tetra that he fell in love with her at first sight." He said. She just smirked and smiled.   
  
"I saw that one comin."   
  
"Yeah, I did too, but not so soon." He added with a smile.  
  
"Strange how it took them, what, almost two days, and it took us nearly two months." She said.  
  
"It didn't take me two months." He said, making her look up at him, and he just smiled. She just closed her eyes and smiled back, almost laughing. He laid down beside her, put his arm around her and kissed her. She then cuddled up in his embrace, her face against his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head, and they fell asleep. ~  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Authors Notes: Well, I told ya didn't I? Lots o' sap. I had to make Riku and Tetra's relationship happen kinda fast 'cause my friend didn't tell me she wanted her character in my story until quite a while after I had written some, and then I didn't have much time to make the whole thing happen, k? Plus it just worked out that way. Well, that's all I'll say of this chapter. ^_~  
  
Reviewer Credits:  
  
Chibi Neko-Chan: Yes...yes it was cute, lol. I think you probably liked this chapter, since you couldn't wait to see what happened. Glad to hear you say I'm doin a great job on the chappies, heh heh. Talk to ya on AIM. Thanx for your review! ^_~  
  
Kirae: Wow! I'm glad you liked my story so much. Your review put me in such a better mood ^^. I'm glad you love the humor and the whole Sora/Falina and Riku/Tetra thing, and you think it's heart-warming too, heh heh. Now I wouldn't say you'll never be as good an author as me. After all, there are authors out there much better than me that I've found ^^; . Really cool that you think my fic is da bomb, heh heh. Can't believe you liked it so much, I really appreciate it ^^. Thanx for your review! ^_~  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: Glad you thought the chapter was good. I knew some people would figure out that Riku and Tetra would be paired, heh heh. Don't worry, I will keep it up. Seeya on AIM. Thanx for your review! ^_~  
  
Dark Angel 13388: Whoo hoo, you finally read it, lol. Glad you liked the chapter, and thought Riku and Tetra were cute, I was hopin most people would. Lol, don't worry, I never have and never will listen to those "jealous Mary-Sue accusers", lol. Don't you listen to them either, lol. Seeya on AIM. Thanx for your review! ^_~ 


	13. They Keep Coming

Authors Notes: Ok I stayed up til 2 am last night, er morning, and got up at 5 am so excuse me if I sound a little weird, or whatever. Plus it is now...5:30 pm, so yeah. Ok yeah about this chapter, I know you're all probably sick and tired of all the OC's but this story just kinda got outta hand, I didn't have the whole plot really when I started it.  
  
For those of you who constantly label my fic as a Mary-Sue *Cough* Dre *Cough* I am frikkin sick of you people, I'm sorry but I am. You always put me in a frikkin bad mood. I wish you ppl weren't so quickly to judge authors, I have considered the fact that my stupid plot is cliche and I could've made it better, but lay off, this is my first actual full length fic that I'm actually finishing ok. I know, I'm trying to make more original fics, but some authors don't work like that ok. Just think before you review next time ok? You ticked me off and now I don't know what the hell to do. But now I feel better, heh.   
  
Sorry, but I had to get that straight that maybe you should consider the fact that maybe there ARE some parts in their own fic that they don't even like, ok. I'm done now, to those who actually like my fic, too many names to write, enjoy this chapter. ^_~  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, Tetra, Ceres, Narimo, and the cliche plot, ok I'm done.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Riku was of course the first to wake. He slowly opened his eyes, remembering what happened and that he still had Tetra in his arms. He looked down at her, sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her and slowly leaned up, propping her up with his arms and chest. He slid his legs out and gently laid her back down on the couch. She moaned a little, but didn't wake up.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat. He took what there was that hadn't spoiled, and made himself a sandwhich. He sat down at the table, and picked up some article that looked to be from an old newspaper or something. It was from a long time ago. Nothing interesting, but he read it anyway, just for something to do until someone else woke up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Ceres came back the other night, after he nearly had to fight Sora, Narimo had simply laughed at his having to retreat from a boy. But she did not know that the boy was a Keyblade master. Ceres had an excuse though, he was still a little weak from when he possesed Sora. He would be fully recovered by tomorrow, and as soon as he was, Ceres planned to train for a few days to get stronger. He wouldn't have to do this if Sora wasn't a Keyblade master.   
  
Ceres didn't care about getting Tetra back now. She was no use to him anyway. He would simply kill her along with the others.   
  
He would kill Falina last. He wanted to kill her friends right in front of her eyes, and watch her suffer. He wanted to kill her with his own hands, and watch her painfully bleed to death. This was how much hatred he had for her father for killing the only one he truly loved, his wife, Irime. Though Ceres didn't know her father killed her on accident, either way, he didn't care, he wanted revenge.   
  
He focused on recovering and anything else to help him that day.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Falina walked sleepily into the living room, still wearing the pajamas Tetra loaned her. She saw Riku and yawned.  
  
"I didn't think anyone else was up." She said.  
  
"Yeah I always get up before everyone else, it's just always been that way for some reason." Riku replied. She walked over and sat down beside him. She picked up the article he was reading earlier, and seeing that it was nothing of interest, threw it right back down.   
  
"So is there anything to eat?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah I saved ya'll some stuff, and threw away all the things that had gone bad." With that, she got up and walked into the kitchen and made herself a sandwhich as Riku had done. It seemed to her that sandwhiches had practically become their main diet.   
  
"So is Sora up yet?" Riku questioned.  
  
"No he's still sleeping like a log. I tried waking him up, but he said that he'd get up later. He hasn't really had a good sleep ever since we got here, so he's sleepin in." She answered. Then remembering what Sora told her he heard from Riku and Tetra last night, she glanced at Riku and smiled, though he didn't notice.  
  
"So is Tetra awake yet, or do you know?" She asked somewhat teasingly.  
  
"No, she's not." He replied, not really caring if Falina knew about them or not. Falina looked over at the couch, and then walked over to her seat by Riku and sat down.  
  
"Why is she asleep on the couch?" Another hint of already knowing in her voice. Riku glanced at her with a slightly irritated expression.  
  
"You know don't you?" He asked with a slight smile. She just smiled back.  
  
"I hate to lie, so, yes, I know. She woke us up when she screamed last night, and Sora overheard." She gave a little sorrowful smile. Riku just looked back down and laughed a little with his mouth closed.  
  
"Ah well, not like it's a big deal. I guess you could say we're even now." He said.  
  
"What do you mean we're even?" She asked confused.  
  
  
  
"Well, I pretty much found out about you and Sora the same way." He answered, smiling at her teasingly. Though she didn't fully understand, she knew enough and just smiled back.   
  
Hearing all the voices and noises, Tetra started to wake up. She sat up and looked sleepily at the source of the voices which was at the table where Riku and Falina sat.  
  
"Hey guys...What time is it?" Tetra asked, still half asleep.  
  
"I dunno. It's still a little early I know that much." Riku answered.   
  
"Oh, ok." She said, and then looked around. "Where's Sora?"  
  
"Still asleep." Falina replied. Tetra got up and went and used the bathroom. She came out and walked into the kitchen to make her ownself some breakfast. She sat down with them, still seemingly sleepy. They talked for a few minutes about anything they could think of. Falina noticing Riku and Tetra exchanging smiling glances every now and then.  
  
"Sooo, what should we do today?" Riku asked, apparently getting bored.  
  
"I dunno. I guess wait for Sora to get up and see if there's anything he wants to do." Falina said leaning back in her chair and staring at the ceiling.   
  
They sat around finding anything they could do to keep from getting bored to death and having usually pointless conversations. After what was practically an hour, they finally got fed up. Falina got up and walked down to the end of the hall and to the room where Sora was.   
  
She slowly opened the door and peeked in. He just lay there, sleeping peacefully like a baby. She tiptoed around to his side of the bed and bent down beside him. She put her mouth by his ear and whispered:   
  
"Soraaaa.....Time to get uuup. Sora..." He didn't even move. He still lay there on his back, mouth slightly open. She stood up and walked around to the end of the bed and faced him. She had more than one way to wake him up. She jumped up on the bed, right on top of him. His eyes shot open as he jumped up and gasped. She just giggled, looking down at him. Seeing that it was only her, he plopped his head back down.  
  
"Man you scared me." He said as he closed his eyes, then opened them and stared at her sitting there on him, her legs bent back along his thighs.   
  
"Sorry, but it's about time you should wake up." She said noticing that he had his shirt off. He probably took it off earlier since it was a little warm in this room.   
  
"Yeah I know, but what if I don't wanna." He said as he smiled, and before she had a chance to reply he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down beside him. He laughed a little as he hugged her tighter, and she smiled and laughed as well. She looked up at him and he just leaned in and kissed her. When they finally stopped they just smiled and she put her head on his shoulder, and he quickly kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head.  
  
"You know everyone's waiting for you to get up." She said, hoping that the others wouldn't wonder what was taking so long and walk in.   
  
"Why are they waiting for me?" He asked.  
  
"Because there's nothing better to do, and we thought that maybe you had something in mind." She replied.   
  
"Why the heck would I know of anything to do?" He said.  
  
"I dunno, we were just bored and I guess we needed an excuse for something to do ok."   
  
"Well, let's all go try and find something to do together." Sora said as he got up off the bed. She just sat up and watched him pull his shirt on. Then he turned to her, ready to go.  
  
"Let's go." He said as he started for the door, and she nodded and jumped off the bed, following him.  
  
~But while all that had been going on, Riku and Tetra had had a little conversation. Riku had remembered what Falina told him that morning.  
  
"You know they know about us right?" Riku said leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.   
  
"Whaddyou mean?" Tetra asked.  
  
"Sora and Falina were awakened last night when you screamed, and Sora overheard us." He replied.  
  
"Oh, well it's probably better they know, instead of us constantly trying to hide it all the time." She said.  
  
"Yeah, it is I guess." A few seconds passed by and then in came Sora and Falina.  
  
"Bout time you got up Sora." Riku smirked.  
  
"Oh can it Riku, not like you haven't ever needed to sleep late before." Sora replied and looked around at everyone. "Well since I'm up now, aren't we gonna go find somethin to do?" He finally said.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Tetra asked after she turned to him.  
  
"Nah, I'm not that hungry right now." Tetra looked at him strangely and got up.  
  
"Oh come on, you have to eat something, otherwise you'll just end up starving later." She said as she started shoving him into the kitchen.   
  
"Ok ok I'll eat something, you don't have to shove me!" He said as they got into the kitchen. Falina just smiled at them, and Riku closed his eyes, put his forehead in his hand, and sighed.   
  
Falina walked outside and stood on the porch, leaning her elbows on the rail surrounding the porch. She stared at the blue sky, with what few clouds it had in it. The breeze felt nice. It was one of those days where you feel like sleeping in the soft grass under a shady tree.   
  
She stood there for quite a few minutes, staring at the sky and letting the breeze brush past her. She then noticed what looked like a human with wings flying towards this place. It didn't really look so much like a human, because it was slighlty smaller in size and had some different features.  
  
"What the...?" She whispered. She just stared at it, trying to figure out what it was. She slowly turned and walked quickly inside.   
  
"Hey guys come see this." She said loudly. They all looked at her strangely.  
  
"See what?" Riku asked.   
  
"I don't know what it is, it sorta looks like a human, but it had wings like a bats. It looked like it was headed this way." She replied. The others looked at each other in confusion and then got up and ran outside.   
  
Falina pointed the figure out in the sky to them, and they all stared at it, wondering what in the world it was.They ran out in what used to be Tetra's yard, but it had been reduced to rubble by Ceres, to get a better look. The creature was now very near. It noticed them and stared down at them with its cold yellow eyes.  
  
It quickly came down and flew right above their heads, causing them to duck. Sora thought he was nearly going to knock his head off. He quickly turned in the air back towards them, not that he had seen Falina's necklace, his eyes were locked on her. It came flying down again at them.   
  
They started running the other way, trying to get away from him.It quickly closed in on Falina. She looked back at him over her shoulder, her eyes wide with fear. She turned her head back, and Sora started running over to her. The creature grabbed her around the waist with it's arms just as Sora tried to grab her hand, but her hand quickly slipped out of his. It took her up into the air and started flying away with her. Sora stared up in terror as he stood there still with his hand reaching out. Falina looked back at him, holding her hand out toward him as she tried to get out of the creature's grasp, tears threatening to come to her eyes.   
  
"Soraaa!" She screamed.  
  
Riku and Tetra ran up behind Sora, Riku staring up in anger, and Tetra was both angry and scared.   
  
Just then, they saw the figure of a person running towards the demon and Falina. The person had a sword in hand. This person quickly and agily leapt at the demon slashing it with their sword. The creature let out a shrill screech as it let Falina go. She began falling, but the person caught her in the air. They landed as gently as they could, the demon landing a few feet away, bloody from the deep cut in it's chest.   
  
Sora, Riku, and Tetra started running over to them. The person was a woman only a few years older than them, about 19. She had on a tight black shirt, black pants and boots, and a leather belt. She also had silver chains hanging off her right hip, an eyebrow ring, and tattoos on her upper arms. The large sword she used eariler was on her back in it's sheath. She had long brown hair, that was tied into a bun with hair sticking out from all sides, and brown eyes. She looked pretty tall, about 5'8".   
  
The girl set Falina down and looked at her face and smiled. Falina stared back with an uneasy expression, though she was thankful to her.   
  
Before Falina could thank her, she quickly hugged Falina, nearly choking her.   
  
"Oh my God I can't believe I finally found you Falina!" She shouted as she started shaking Falina back and forth. When she stopped, Falina finally managed to say:   
  
"Uh, do I know you?" The girl let go and looked at her strangely, as if Falina had gone insane.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Authors Notes: Ok ,sorry that was a bit of a cliffhanger but that was the only convienient place to stop it ok. This character belongs to my sister, she wanted her character in here too like Tiffany (Tetra) , heh heh. Hmm, not much else to say bout this chapter I guess.   
  
Reviewer Credits:  
  
Chibi Neko-chan: Glad you liked the last chapter so much, lol. Yes...yes it was kawaii, lol. Ha, Sora's a little spy, that's great. Happy to know you're glad Riku found his love, heh heh. Loved your one-shot fic Chocolate Covered Strawberries, lol. A most appropriate name, heh heh. Talk to ya on AIM! Thanx for your review! ^_~  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: I know, I warned everyone the last chapter would be a bit sappy, no? Ah yes but it was great I guess, heh. Yes, almost all stories need complete parts of mush, lol. Seeya on AIM! Thanx for your review! ^_~  
  
Akira5867: Hmm, not even sure how to respond to your review, lol. Ha, take that Tsuki, lol. Yes yes, had to have some Inuyashaness in there, lol. Glad someone thinks sappishness, fluffyishness, and randomness rule, lol. *Sigh* Don't worry I'm trying to keep up the good work, heh. Thanx for your review! ^_~ 


	14. Falina's Past

Ok here's chapter 14, I once again stayed up til almost six a.m. talking to DarkAngel13388 on AIM, and got up at around 1:30, and yes I'm tired. This is of course, as the titile says, about Falina's past. I don't really like the way I made her past but part of it was a bit of my sister's idea, and speaking of which today is her birthday. Happy 20th B-Day Bre! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, Dre, I probably went a little hard on you in the last chapter but I was ticked off ok. Your review was more generous then some other flamers I've had. Have fun! ^_~  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Do you know me? Of course you do, nut job. What the heck are you talking about?" She replied. Sora and the others stood by them, staring in confusion. The girl looked up at them.  
  
"And who are these guys? Friends of yours?" She asked as she looked back at Falina.   
  
"Yeah they are, but who are you?" Falina questioned, still very confused.   
  
"Who am I? Did you hit your head or something?" The girl looked puzzled. Sora held up his finger.  
  
"Actually....." He slowly said.  
  
"Oh don't tell me, let me guess. She DID hit her head, and now she has amnesia." The girl said.  
  
"Yeah that's pretty much it. Though she does remember some stuff, like her parents." He replied.  
  
"But you don't remember me?" She asked as she turned her attention back to Falina.  
  
"No, at least I'm pretty sure I don't." The girl just looked up and sighed.  
  
"Well let's go inside and I'll fill you in on everything." Falina just nodded, though they were all still warry of her. As they got up to go back to the house, the girl turned to Sora.  
  
"So what's your name anyway?" She asked.  
  
"It's Sora. Yours?" He replied.  
  
"Oh, my name? It's Inge Detollenaere." She stated with ease.  
  
"Uh, come again." Tetra said quickly. Inge just laughed.  
  
"Don't worry if you can't pronounce it, hardly anyone can." Inge said. "So who are all the rest of you?"   
  
"Well of course you sorta know Sora, and this is Riku, and this is his girlfriend Tetra." Falina said pointing to each of them, and getting a cold look from Riku.  
  
"Just tell her your shoe size why don't ya. Oh and you failed to mention that you're Sora's girlfriend." He said with a triumphant smile, causing her and Sora to slightly blush. Inge started smiling at Falina as she put her hand on her head and leaned down to look at her face.  
  
"Oh so Lady Falina has a new boyfriend now." Inge said while laughing a little and smiling. "I don't think Caladar's gonna like that much, course who cares about that idiot." She said the last part under her breath.   
  
"Hang on, 'Lady' Falina? And who the hell is Caladar, or do I wanna know?" Sora asked as he became more and more confused just as the others.  
  
"Like I said, I'll explain everything once we get inside." Inge told them.  
  
As soon as they got inside they sat down in the living room. Riku and Tetra sat on the couch, Sora and Falina sat on the loveseat, and Inge sat on the chair across from them.  
  
"Ok now, uh, let's see, where should I start...?" She said to herself as she thought.   
  
"Maybe you should start by telling us just who you are." Riku suggested.   
  
"Right, ok, uh well, I've already told you my name. Well, Falina and I come from a world called Thalnos. I don't know how either one of us got here. I'm one of Falina's friends, but mainly, I'm her guardian." Inge informed them.  
  
"Huh, what does Falina need a guardian for?" Tetra asked.  
  
"Well, this may sound stupid, which may cause you not to believe me, but...the truth is, Falina's a princess." She replied as everyone said 'huh?' in unison, a slight look of shock and disbelief on their faces.   
  
"What the...? Falina's a princess...?" Sora said as he looked at Falina, still not really believing it.  
  
"Yes. She is Princess Falina Eruheru. She is the princess of one of the lands in Thalnos. I was sent to look for you after your disappearance, which has everyone sick with worry, especially Caladar." She said the last part rolling her eyes. "Last time I saw him he was running around in a fit begging me to look for you. I didn't do it cause he asked me too though."  
  
"And that brings me back to Sora's question of, who the hell IS Caladar?" Falina asked somewhat loudly.  
  
"First of all, I don't much like the guy. To me he's rude, selfish, arrogant, and not too bright. His whole name is Prince Caladar Failos, he's the prince of another kingdom in Thalnos." Inge replied.  
  
"Heck, I don't like him already." Falina said as Sora nodded in agreement.   
  
"And of course this is also going to sound stupid too, but.....Ever since Prince Caladar and Princess Falina were about 7 years old......their parents have had it arranged for them to get married when they were old enough." Inge said. Everyone either raised an eyebrow or their jaw dropped.   
  
"What the!...Married?! I don't even like him from what I 've heard of him! If I marry anyone it's going to be Sor--" She quickly cut herself off after realizing what she was going to say, though it was obvious who she was going to say. She blushed and put her hand to her cheek. Sora blushed a little too, though there was a small smile on his face. The others just smiled at them, almost making it worse.   
  
"So basically I've been engaged for like, 7 or 8 years?" Falina said, breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
"Basically, though you won't be officially engaged til' you're 18." Inge said.  
  
"And I actually agreed to marry this guy?"   
  
"Well, from what you once told me, you were only gonna marry him because it was your parents and his parents wishes, and I think you felt a little sorry for him really. But since you respected yours and his parents so much, and there wasn't exactly anyone else... " Inge said. "Besides, you never really saw the annoying part of him as much as some others did. You were always able to see the good in people, and look at them that way. Unless they were just horrible people who you absolutly couldn't stand." She added.  
  
"Hm, well anyway can we get off this subject and move on to something else?" Falina asked.   
  
"Yeah gladly. Um let's see, what else is there...." Inge tried thinking of something, until Falina interrupted.   
  
"How about my parents. I know my mom died, but I never really remembered what happened to my dad." Inge's face saddened.   
  
"Yeah, well, he also died. About two years ago in a war. It shocked everyone, mostly you. You stayed in your room for like two days, crying yourself to sleep. It was hard enough for you to lose your mother, and then you lost your father about a year after her death. I'm sorry." She said with a sympathetic look on her face.   
  
Falina bowed her head down, looking sad as well. Sora put a hand on her back for comfort. She may not have remembered everything from her past, but she did remember her dad. How she loved him and he loved her back. She remembered him as if she had never lost her memory. She felt like she was going to cry. Her memorys of him were playing threw her mind like a painfully endless movie. She didn't really cry, but tears still came out of her forest eyes, and she covered them with her hands. Sora put his arm up, seeing if she wanted his comfort. She accepted the invitation by leaning into his embrace, and he wrapped his arms around her as she still cried in her hands, but against his chest.   
  
Deciding to leave them in peace, Riku and Tetra went to Tetra's room. Inge went into the dining room and sat down at the table quietly, deciding she should wait til later to tell her more. She didn't really want to have to tell her that, and she didn't really know how to break it to her. At least she didn't have to tell her about her mother, that made things easier.  
  
In Tetra's room Riku and Tetra sat on the bed as they quietly talked.  
  
"Man I feel sorry for Falina, just finding out that her father died, and after already knowing about her mother passing." Tetra said. Riku nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'd think you feel almost the same as her, since ya know. Your parents died too." Riku said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm pretty much used to it now. Once you lose someone dear to you, you never get over the loss, you only get used to living without that person." She turned to him with a somewhat sad smile. "No matter how hard you try, you never get over the loss of a loved one. You only learn to live without them." She said. Sensing her slight saddness, Riku smiled and put his arm around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his head on top of hers and put his other arm around her, rubbing her upper arm to comfort her.   
  
Falina wasn't really in the mood to cry over a loved one right now, so she didn't for long. Then, it was around five thirty, now it was somewhere around eight o' clock. After they had talked, they just went around doing the usual daily things until around eight o' clock.   
  
Falina walked up to Inge who was in the living room, laying on the couch thinking and messing with the couple of chains that hung from her waist.  
  
"Inge," Falina said. "is there anything else you need to tell me about, I wanna hear more about my past." Inge looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah sure, there is a bit more I guess I could tell you." Inge sat up as Falina sat on the chair across from her. Sora, Riku, and Tetra were in the dining room, so they came in the living room to listen.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll start with what family you do have, if that's ok with you. You do have two little cousins who live with you. They're both little girls, one of them is 6 years old and the other is 4 years old. Since they almost looked alike they were given names thay sound alike. The oldest one is Fae and the youngest is May. They have the reputation of being sweet little angels, but they can be quite mischevious at times." She said smiling."Though they wanted to, their parents couldn't take care of them, so your family took them in. You were practically a mother to them after your parents died." Falina simply smiled a little.  
  
"So not only am I practically engaged, I'm also practically a mother." Falina said letting out a weak laugh as everyone else smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Inge added laughing a little. "Well those two are really the only family you have left that lives with you, unless of course you count your dog."   
  
"I have a dog?" Falina asked becoming a little more intersted.  
  
"Yeah. You've always had some kind of pet growing up, mostly dogs or cats. You just loved animals so much, sometimes I wondered if you weren't more close to them than you were with humans, heh. Your dog is a big black one. His head goes up to your hip he's so big. His fur isn't long, but it's not really short either. He has pointed ears, a slightly curled, long, tail, and a long muzzle full of very sharp teeth, trust me. He pretty much looks like a wolf." Inge said while smiling and laughing every now and then. "His name is Shadow, he'd do almost anything to please you. He gets really hyper at times but that just makes him all the more fun, and since he's gentle he makes a good playmate for Fae and May."   
  
"Man, I wish there was some way I could go back. Ever since I lost my memory I've always wondered where I came from." Said Falina.  
  
"Yeah, we should probably try to find a way back. You guys don't happen to know do ya?" Inge questioned them.  
  
"No. We don't even know how we got here." Sora replied. "All Riku remembers is a small blue pillar of light that was in our world. He stepped into it and suddenly, he was here."  
  
"Thats's odd because I remember a pillar of light too. A little while after Falina's disappearance, while everyone was looking everywhere for her, somebody mentioned that they saw her walk into some blue light or something. That person hadn't said anything before cause they were scared or somethin. After hearing that, people said I should go after her since I was her guardian. So I went and found the pillar and ran into it. Next thing I knew was I was in this world by some huge castle. It gave me the creeps though so I went looking for you somewhere else." Inge informed them.  
  
"A castle? Tell me, what did it look like?" Tetra asked anxiously.  
  
"Well from what I can remember, it was pretty tall, and made of what looked like black bricks. It didn't have a wall around it or anything. It had these huge doors trimmed in a dark red color."  
  
"There's no mistaking it. That castle was Ceres'." Tetra said.  
  
"Ceres? Who's that?" Inge was the one who looked confused now. Everyone sighed heavily, for they were about to have to explain another long story to someone.   
  
They started out with Falina's necklace, but since Inge already knew of it, that made the story a little shorter. Tetra explained a lot about Ceres since she knew more about him, being that she had been his prisoner for about a year. They explained about how Ceres was after Falina's life and her necklace. How it seemed he had something against the rest of them now too. It took them a good thirty or so minutes to completly explain everything.  
  
"Now that I think of it, I do remember something about a man named Ceres, and something about a war we had with another world. That was like, two years ago though. Ceres and his army had come to our world and attacked us for some reason." Inge said as she thought a minute. "Your dad was in the army that fought Ceres' army, Falina. That was the war that he died in. Some how you talked him into letting you go with him, so you were there too."   
  
"Yeah I remember being there, I just don't remember much of it." Falina said.  
  
"So now Ceres is after your life, in order to get revenge on your father." Inge smirked.   
  
"Yeah, and how much you wanna bet that we'll have to deal with him before we can get outta here?" Riku said with his chin in his palm.  
  
"Yeah we probably will, knowing him. As far as I know he was and still is the only one in this world who can create portals to other worlds. He doesn't do it unless he must get to another world for some reason though." Tetra said.  
  
"Well he can just try and stop us. He won't mess with me if he knows what's good for him." Inge stated confidently.   
  
"Well at least that's one more fighter we have on our team." Riku said as he sighed and leaned back.   
  
  
  
"I wonder what that thing that tried to take me was..." Falina said, changing the subject.  
  
"It looked just like one of Ceres' minions. In fact I know that's what it was." Tetra said.  
  
"Well that makes sense." Riku said. Tetra looked over at the clock on the table.   
  
"It's getting a little late guys, we should probably get to sleep." Everyone nodded in agreement. They all said goodnight and Sora and Falina went off to their room. Inge stared after them.  
  
"Those two actually share a room together...alone?" Inge said suspiciously, causing Tetra and Riku to smile.  
  
"Yeah, I don't have much room in my house at all. Besides, we trust them." Tetra said. Inge sighed and leaned back.  
  
"Some guardian I am, letting Falina sleep in the same room with someone I don't even know. But I trust her, plus she can take care of herself. And Sora doesn't seem like such a bad kid. If Falina likes him, I guess he's ok with me." Inge laid down on the couch. "Since you don't have much room in your house I'll sleep here on the couch."   
  
"Well where am I gonna sleep then? The loveseat's too small." Tetra quickly asked. Inge just opened one eye and looked at them.  
  
"You guys are a couple, sleep in the same room like Sora and Falina." Inge suggested which caused Tetra to blush a little. Tetra slowly looked at Riku.  
  
"...Uh, I don't mind sleeping in the same room if you don't." She said.   
  
"It's fine with me." He smiled.  
  
"Ok then. Um, you don't need any more blankets or anything do you, Inge?" She asked her.  
  
"Nah I'm good. Goodnight you two." She replied with a little smile.   
  
"Alright then, goodnight." Tetra turned out the lamp, and she and Riku left.   
  
Tetra and Riku walked into her room. Luckliy, her bed was a full size and not twin size. Riku kicked off his shoes he had put on earlier and sleepily sat down on the bed. Tetra, who was rummaging around in her closet, looked over at him.  
  
"You that tired?"  
  
"Sorta, I guess from all the excitement of today." He replied.  
  
"Yeah, today was a bit more exciting than usual huh? I'm gonna go change." She said as she left with her sleeping attire in hand to the bathroom. He looked around the room a few minutes, and then she came back in. She had changed into a pair of soft, cotton light blue pants, and a white tank top.   
  
She went over to her mirror with her brush in one hand and a blue ponytail ring in her mouth. She started fixing her long brown hair into a braid. When she was done she tied it with the blue ponytail ring, and put her brush down.  
  
"Is there a certain side of the bed you prefer to sleep on or anything?" She asked almost jokingly.  
  
"No it doesn't matter." He replied smiling.   
  
"Ok then. I would lend you some clothes to sleep in, but I don't think I have anything you'd wanna wear." She said laughing a little. He let out a small laugh.  
  
"No I wouldn't think you would. It's fine though, my pants are comfortable enough and I usually just take my shirt off." He replied, causing her to briefly blush and laugh a little. He wasn't joking either, because then he took off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and stomach, and tossed it on his shoes on the floor, not really seeming to care.   
  
Tetra turned on the lamp that was by her bed, and walked over by her door and flipped the light switch turning out the light on the ceiling. She walked back over and sat on the bed. He slid over and laid down on the other side while getting under the blankets. She pulled the covers over herself and turned out the lamp, then laid down as well.   
  
She just closed her eyes and tried going to sleep, but after a few seconds she felt something slide over her side and stomach. It was Riku's arm. She smiled as she felt him cuddle up to her back, and put his face against her neck.   
  
After a couple of seconds she turned over on her other side to face him. She put one arm over his side, and put her forehead up against his bare chest as she also cuddled up to him. His chin was on her head until he pulled his head down and slowly gave her a deep kiss. They stopped and she smiled back at him. She put her face back against his chest, and they quickly fell asleep.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Authors Notes: Ok like I said before I didn't really like the way I made her past. It was a little cliche and crappy. But the whole princess idea was mostly my sister's, and since I couldn't exactly think of anything else, I said ok sure why the bloody hell not. *Bangs head on desk* Forgive me if some of you don't like the way thisfic is turning out! I'm already thinking about my next fic and I'm going to try and make it better, but I won't start writing it til I'm done with this one. That's all I suppose. ^_~  
  
Reviewer Credits:   
  
1richlittleangel: It seems everybody knows where this is going. And yet, I'm not even sure where it's going, lol. Yes I hate endings too, but oh well. This fic won't be ending for a while though. Thank you, I'm glad more and more people seem to be liking the sappiness. Thanx for your review!   
  
kairi-2005: Thanks, glad you think my story's the best yet. I don't really think that, but glad someone does, lol. I'm trying to work on another fic, more original and better, lol. I'll try and keep up the good work. Thanx for your review!   
  
LewsTherinInsanity: Thank you for thinking the last one was a great chapter, lol. Well, she's not her sister, like I already told you on AIM. But she IS my sister's character, lol. Seeya on AIM. Thanx for your review!   
  
Dark Angel 13388: Bout time you read it, lol. Ha! I don't think Bob the cannibal would fit anywhere in here, lol. All my characters would probably be eaten, especially Sora and Riku, lol. I'm trying to keep up the good work. Thanx for your review!  
  
Chibi Neko-chan: Well by the time you read this you'll know who she is, lol. My sister who created the character would like to say thanx *wink*. I like her style too, she's based on a lot of the fantasy novels she's read such as Sword and Sorceress. Of course you'll find out how she knows Falina in this chapter. Ha, glad you liked the part where she jumped on Sora, I just had to put that part in there, lol. Thanx for your review! 


	15. Memorys Return

You can already probably guess what's gonna happen in this chapter, so have fun!~ Hm not much else to say up here...  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, Ceres, Narimo, Tetra, and am the co-owner of Inge.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Sleep didn't come so easily for Falina though. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't fall asleep, even in Sora's warm embrace like she usually went to sleep. She had too much on her mind. She was thinking of all that Inge had told her today. She did feel like she had known Inge from somewhere.   
  
She quietly and carefully slipped out of his arms, as not to wake him. She walked out of the room and into the living room. She saw Inge asleep on the couch, and wondered where Riku and Tetra were. She guessed the obvious, that they were asleep in Tetra's room. She simply smirked and walked out onto the porch.  
  
She stared up at the cresent moon in the dark blue sky. It seemed like you could see every star there was in the sky, except the ones hiding behind the few wisps of white clouds. The moon wasn't full, but it gave off light as though it were. It was one of those nights where you felt like you could fall asleep under the stars without any worries.   
  
The thought once again crossed her mind, of Inge, Prince Caladar, Fae and May, and everything else she told her about. It did seem pretty familiar to her. As she wondered off in her thoughts, completly disconnected and unaware of everything around her, she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Sora's voice asked. She turned around to see it was him, and then smiled.  
  
"No. Too much on my mind." She replied as she turned back around. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, and setting his chin on top of her head.  
  
"And just what is on your mind if you don't mind my asking?" He said. She put her hands over his and smiled again.  
  
"Nothing really, just what all Inge said about my past. It does seem a little familiar, but I can't exactly remember it all."  
  
"You'll remember eventually I'm sure." He said.   
  
"I hope so. Though I'm not so sure if I wanna remember Prince Caladar." She said letting out a weak laugh and he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not so sure I want you to remember him either. After all, like you were going to in the first place, what if you end up marrying him and not me." He said almost in a pouty voice causing her to snicker.  
  
"I don't think you have anything to worry about, plus who said I was gonna even marry you anyway?"  
  
"You did." He replied.  
  
"And just when did I say that?" He snickered.   
  
"Don't you remember? When Inge told you that you and Caladar were suppposed to get married when you were old enough, you said 'If I marry anyone it's going to be Sor-.' " He said, mocking her at the last part.   
  
"Yeah, but that still doesn't mean I'm going to marry you. But then again, who knows." She said teasing him a little.   
  
"Well we'll just have to wait and see won't we." He said, then he put his chin on her shoulder and leaned his face up against hers.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so. One thing I forgot to ask her about that I wanted to know was what my house looked like. I would think it'd be a big mansion or something since I'm supposedly a princess." She said.  
  
"Yeah I'd think so too. It seems like every girl I know ends up being a princess and they don't even know it."  
  
"You mean Kairi? Yeah but at least we're different kinds of princesses. She was a Princess of Heart and I'm just the princess of some kingdom called Thalnos." She said.  
  
"I'm kinda surprised you remembered what I and Riku told you. That was way back at the cave, course it wasn't really that long ago I guess. But it 'was' a long story." He replied.   
  
"I hope we find a way back to my world. I wanna see it, and Fae and May, my house, everyone there. And my big black dog, Shadow, that she told me about." She said as she smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I hope we do too." He said.   
  
They stayed there for a couple of minutes, each of them thinking. Falina once again thought of everything Inge had told her, right down to almost every detail. It seemed she was thinking harder about this than she would a hard algebra equation. She kept thinking in her own little world, until something clicked. Like the lock of a safe clicking open in the back of her mind. Her eyes widened when she realized that....she remembered everything.   
  
"Sora, I remember it all now! My memory just came back to me! Everything Inge was telling us is true!" She quickly turned around and told him excitedly.   
  
"Really?! Are you serious?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I got my memory back!" She almost shouted.   
  
"I told you that it would come back to you in time." He said as he hugged her.  
  
"Should we tell the others? No we should probably wait til tomorrow." She said. "I can't believe it finally came back to me, I was starting to lose hope that it wouldn't." She said as she turned back around to stare at the sky. "I'm glad it's true what Inge said about me not really liking Caladar, but unfortunatly I 'was' going to marry him, because that's what my parents wanted of course. And there was no one else at the time."   
  
"I'm glad about that part too." Sora smiled and said.   
  
"Yeah." Falina said a little sleepily.  
  
"Ya wanna go back in? You'll probably be able to sleep now." He asked. She turned and stepped towards him.  
  
"Yeah, I am getting a little sleepy now." She replied. Sora held out his hand and she grabbed it, lacing her fingers with his, and they walked back inside. They quietly walked back into their room, surprised that they hadn't woken anyone up with their shouting.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Authors Notes: Ok God, I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I didn't want to put more yet. Please forgive me, I'll try and make the next one extra long to make it up. I hope you're all liking how the story's goin, trust me the whole fic's far from over. Heh heh. Ha, and my sister says hi to all of you, lol. You may all know her as my reviewer named Lennon, tho she only reviewed once cos she was gonna wait til I finished the story.   
  
Reviewer Credits:  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: Yeah, glad someone thought the whole princess thing was less cliche than it seemed. After I thought about it a little it did seem less cliche than I originally thought. Unfortunatly, it was still a cliche, lol. Happy to see you thought the chappy was good. Thanx for your review!  
  
Jamiesgirl: I'm glad you think the pairings are so cute! I was hoping more and more ppl would. I don't do well on a fic without adding new characters. Don't worry, I will continue! Lol, I never leave a fic unfinished. Thanx for your review!   
  
Dark Angel 13388: Hm, I just can't figure out why you would ever want to kill Tetra, lol. Well, you'll have to fight my friend for him, lol. Ha, yes Riku would probably have loved to borrow some of Tetra's clothes, lol. Maybe she had a nice floral print dress for him, lmao (inside joke, ppl, don't ask). Yes it was a nice chapter, I am keeping up the good work, or at least trying to, lol. Thanx for your review! 


	16. Falina Is Kidnapped

Hm, not so sure I liked this chapter too much. But don't care now, wrote it a long time ago and all. It's sorta a cliffhanger, but not really. It was going to be a cliffy, but I decided to spare you all, lol. Hope you like it! ^_~  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, Ceres, Narimo, Tetra, Inge, and the plot...plus the world they're in right now. Got it? Ok!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, instead of Riku, Inge was the first to wake up. Riku was having too good of a sleep to get up. Since no one else was up yet she just sat around doing pretty much nothing. She examined her sword to make sure there were no cracks or anything in the blade from yesterday, even though it was unlikely, but she was bored. The bun her hair was fixed up in was all messy, so she took it down and put it back up to make it neater, still with hair sticking out from all sides.   
  
Eventually Riku and Tetra did wake up. They sleepily walked into the living room. Riku plopped himself down on the couch and Tetra went into the kitchen. Inge sat up, looked over and smiled at Riku.  
  
"Did ya have a good sleep?" She asked. He yawned before answering.  
  
"Yeah. What about you?" He questioned while returning her smile.   
  
"It was fine. I woke up like thirty minutes ago and was bored as heck though." She replied.   
  
Since she wasn't really hungry yet and didn't feel like finding anything to eat anyway, Tetra came back in the living room and sat down on the couch putting an elbow on the arm rest and setting her chin in her hand.   
  
Only seconds later Falina came in the room. She was going to go in the kitchen to get something to eat but remembered that she got her memory back last night, and was going to tell the others today. She stoppped behind the couch and turned to all of them.  
  
"You guys won't believe what happened last night." She said, wanting them to guess a little. Riku, who was resting on the other arm rest of the couch, was the first to say something.  
  
"What, you and Sora did it?" He asked in a joking voice with a smile. She reached down and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"You wish, Riku. No, I got my memory back last night." She told them.   
  
"Did you really?" Tetra asked.  
  
"Yeah, Inge wasn't lying about my past, everything she said was true. I was just thinking of everything she told us yesterday and it all came back to me suddenly. I remember everything now."  
  
"That's good, I was hoping you'd remember so you wouldn't think I was lying." Inge sighed in relief. Then Sora sleepily walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the living room.  
  
"Hey guys, what's goin on?" He asked.  
  
"Falina was just telling us that she got her memory back." Riku answered.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, she got it back just last night." Sora said.   
  
"Well it's a good thing she did. At least now we know we can trust Inge since apparently she was telling the truth." Tetra said. Everyone agreed. They all went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ceres had been training, and almost never stopping, since he said he was going to. By now he was in pretty good shape, which made him a formidable enemy now. He was in one of his large open rooms, with his shirt off and sweating. He quickly slashed his sword around as one of his minions, with which he was training by fighting, came up behind him. He had been training all day, and by now was tired.  
  
He stopped and put his sword over his shoulder. His sword was quite long, not that wide but wide enough to do some real damage. It had a black handle and a maroon hilt with a dark yellow jewel in the middle of it. There was a thin curvy engraving all the way down the silver blade.  
  
Ceres grabbed his shirt and walked out of the room, leaving a mass of bodies and blood on the floor behind him which suddenly vanished as he left the room.   
  
He walked into his chamber and set his sword, that was now in it's sheath, down by his bed. He put on a different shirt and then put his blood-red trench coat on over it. He walked out of the room to a larger one, in which Narimo happened to be.   
  
"I am sick of training. I'm sick of waiting!" He growled.   
  
"Waiting for what?" She calmly asked.  
  
"For the day I kill that brat and her friends. I was going to train for a couple more days but I'm getting impatient with my ownself. I'm most likely already stronger than those fools anyway, Keyblade masters or not." He answered.   
  
"Then why don't you go ahead and go after them already and stop complaining?" She said becoming irritated.  
  
"I am. I was going to do that just now, but first I might want to think up a plan on how I'm going to do this." He replied.   
  
"Very well then. I'll be here if for some strange reason you need me." Narimo said as she walked off to her own chamber.  
  
Ceres thought up a simple plan, and after making a few final preparations he walked back into his chamber, grabbed his sword, and attached it to his belt. He then left the castle, and flew off to the cave. Though he did not know that they were no longer at the cave.   
  
Eventually he did get to the cave, and landed on the ground outside it. He looked around him, seeing and hearing nothing. He simply thought they were hiding, either in the cave or nearby.  
  
"Come out now! Do not make me force you out!" He yelled towards the cave. Hearing nothing, he yelled again.  
  
"Have it your way, I'll come find you!" He proceeded to go into the cave. It was dark so he made a white ball of energy appear in his hands for light. He looked around the small cave, but saw nothing, no one. An angry expression appeared on his face as he went back outside, extinguishing the ball of energy on his palm.   
  
"Where could they have gone? There's no where else they could be." He thought aloud to himself. He then remembered Tetra, how she had escaped and came to this cave where they were. Now he looked somewhat irritated. 'I know where they are now. I shouldn't have let that blasted girl escape, it's only causing me more trouble.' He thought. He jumped up and flew off. He was flying in the direction of Tetra's town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora and the others finished eating, though there wasn't much to eat. It still gave them enough to where they wouldn't be hungry for a while.   
  
"Hey guys, ya think we shoud go look around town and see what we can find in all this mess? It 's something to do at least, and I've been wanting to look around ever since I got back anyway." Tetra asked the others.  
  
"Yeah sure." They all agreed. It was something interesting to do at least, and they all had wanted to see the rest of the town, or what was left of it anyway.   
  
"But first I need to get dressed. I've got some clothes you can borrow, Falina. You've been wearing those night clothes for a while now." Tetra said as she smiled at her.   
  
"Oh yeah, thanks." Falina replied. Tetra and Falina went back into Tetra's room. After a few minutes Tetra came out and went into the bathroom with her clothes in her hand. After a few more minutes Falina came out wearing a black skirt, and a v-necked maroon shirt. Tetra came out wearing a blue tank top and black shorts.   
  
Now that they were all ready, they all went outside and walked around outside the house for a minute. Sora found a ball halfway buried in the ground. He picked it up though it had a little air taken out of it, it was still an ok ball. He tossed it Riku who was up ahead a little ways.  
  
"Hey Riku, catch!" Riku quickly turned around and caught the ball.   
  
"Very funny Sora, still playing catch." Riku said as he grinned and threw it back to him. Sora caught it and a grin formed on his face.  
  
"Who said anything about 'catch'. How about 'tag'?" Sora said as he quickly threw the ball back at him. Riku was turned back around and the ball hit him square in the back, and pretty hard too. He turned back around, an evil smile on his face.   
  
"Now you're gonna get it, Sora." He picked up the ball and looked once again at Sora.  
  
"Oh like you could catch me." Sora said as he stuck his tounge out at him.   
  
"Well we'll just have to see if I can now won't we?" Riku said, and then he chased after Sora, who began running the other way, right past the girls. They simply stared as they ran around.  
  
"Ya know they can seem pretty childish sometimes." Tetra said. The others nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but it is pretty funny to watch." Falina replied.   
  
"I've got you now." Riku said as he threw the ball at the back of the running form of Sora. Riku had aimed carefully though, and it hit him right in the back of the knees, causing him to collapse and land right on his face, which made for quite a funny sight.   
  
Riku walked in front of him and picked up the ball.  
  
"I win. And trust me, Sora, it's not hard to catch you." He smirked. Sora just looked up at him with dirt on his face.  
  
"Oh very funny, Riku." Was his reply. He stood up and dusted himself off and wiped the dirt off his face. "Ok then, I think that's enough ball playing for today." He added.   
  
"Ok you children, can we continue on now?" Asked Inge as the three of them walked up. They both nodded.  
  
They started walking down the road with Riku a little ways behind, but Falina and Sora more so. Tetra went into one of the torn-down houses. She started looking around just to see what there was left. Inge followed.  
  
Riku, Sora, and Falina went closer to the house to see. Riku and Sora were looking in through the large busted window, with Falina behind them. Tetra and Inge picked some stuff up here and there, only to find nothing of interest, just more broken boards and rubble.   
  
They were looking threw some of it just to see if they could find anything. Falina suddenly heard something, and turned to see what it was, but before she could do anything she was suddenly lifted into the air by something. The others quickly turned around when they heard her scream.  
  
They saw floating in the air, Ceres, with Falina in his grasp. He had one arm around her and the other over her mouth.   
  
"Falina!" Sora quickly shouted as he ran towards them, but Ceres simply flew a little back and a little higher. Tetra and Inge had run outside by now.   
  
"I'm guessing that's Ceres?" Inge asked Tetra. Tetra looked ahead and nodded, as Inge's eyes widened.  
  
"Hell no! You're not taking her while I'm around!" She angrily shouted at him. He looked at her a little confused.  
  
"And just who are you? It seems that every time I come back there are more and more of you."   
  
"I am Inge Detollenaere, and I am Falina's guardian. Put her down right now!" She replied as she drew her sword from her back.   
  
"Sorry, I don't plan on doing that." He said as he grinned down at them.   
  
Inge grit her teeth and leaped at him, sword above her head. He flew to the right and dodged her attack. She quickly turned around and swung her sword upward in a circle, but still he dodged it. Realizing she should stop before she hurt Falina accidently , she put her sword down. Ceres grinned and turned back to the others, all the while Falina was trying to get out of his grip.  
  
"If you want her back you'll have to come to my castle and take her back yourselves." He told them. Falina was staring down at Sora with frightened eyes. He was looking up at her with an equally scared expression. She felt tears come to her eyes as she realized she was about to be taken away from Sora and the others.   
  
As Ceres started to fly away she managed to push his hand off of her mouth, and she looked back at the others.  
  
"Soraaa!" She yelled as she was taken away.   
  
He stared up in disbelief and fell to his knees, as he felt tears flow down his face. His eyes were wide and he felt like he could hardly breath, why didn't he do anything to stop him, he thought.   
  
"N-No...please no." He slowly said, barely above a whisper. He fell to his hands, and hit the ground hard with his fist. He felt his hot tears flow freely out of his cobalt eyes and down his cheeks. "Damn it. ....No." Was all he kept saying.   
  
The others ran up to him, concerned.  
  
"Sora. Are you ok...?" Tetra slowly asked, though the answer was obvious.  
  
"No...I'm not....Why didn't I do anything to stop him?! I could have... should have stopped him from taking her! It's my fault! I didn't save her." He answered. He slowly stood up, wiping some of his tears away. "We have to go save her. When we get there, I swear I'll kill him!" He exclaimed as he balled his hands into fists.   
  
Sora took off back to the house with the others following. He quickly ran in and grabbed his jacket and started to make his way back out the door.  
  
"Whoa, Sora, you're going to go after her today?" Riku asked standing in front of his friend.   
  
"What the hell do you think?! Of course I am. Who knows what the hell he's planning on doing with her, and you and I both know that Falina's not a very physically strong person." Sora replied with both anger and fear in his voice.   
  
"Don't you think we should rest up first? I mean far be it from me to stop you, but if you go I'm going." Riku said.   
  
"That's practically all we've been doing for the past few days is resting, Riku. I'm ready to go kill him now!" Sora replied.   
  
"Well then let's go. Anyone else comin?" Riku asked as he turned to the others.  
  
"Of course I'm coming I'm Falina's guardian, it's my duty to protect her." Inge replied as she stepped forward.   
  
"I'm not stayin here by myself and worry my head off about you guys, I'm comin too. Besides, I know my way around Ceres' castle better." Tetra spoke up.   
  
With that, Sora nodded and bolted out the door with the others behind towards the way Ceres had left, to the castle.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Ha, I'm evil. I'm sorry this was a little short too...at least I think it was. Sorry about if this chapter isn't longer like I promised. It's 4:40 a.m. right now and I'm tired as hell, but not go-to-bed-tired, but frustrated/exhausted tired. For anyone who wants to read another humor fic that was by me and someone else on AIM and around 2 in the morning (not the one called Disturbing Fic Unleashed) check out the one called The Bad Affects of Alcohol and Preparation H. It'll be under the pen name of Dark Angel 13388, which is who I wrote it with. It's pretty hilarious you should read it. Anyway, das all for da notes.   
  
Reviewer Credits:   
  
LewsTherinInsanity: Yes I know we already discussed that the last chapter was short, but I apologize, heh heh ^^;. Yeah I wanted to have her memory come back to her so I just did that. I know I really should have done that part in detail more, but I was tired and just wanted to get it over with when I wrote it. Ha, cool that you think my story's kickass. Talk to ya on AIM. Thanx for your review!  
  
Jamiesgirl: You're welcome! I'm glad you preferred quality to quantity like I hope most people do. And I'm glad even more so that you thought the last chapter had quality, lol. I shall continue, dun worry. Talk to ya on AIM. Thanx for your review!  
  
Aniiston: Very glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah you haven't reviewed in a while, but it's ok! I know you're busy. Wow, you really think Falina's starting to feel like she was an actual character in the game? Cool, thanks, lol. Glad you thought it was a good chapter, and yes I will keep it up. Thanx for your review!  
  
Mako-chan: Wow thanks, for putting my fic on your list of well-thought-out-stories, lol. Happy to hear you think that the relationship between Sora and Falina is both kawaii and romantic, lol. I was hoping some ppl would. Yes, I would say simple and sweet too. I shall keep up the great work and I post every Friday. And if not Friday, Saturday. Hope you like chapter 16. Thanx for your review!  
  
Elf Cowgirl: Thanks, glad you think my story's awesome! Can't wait til you do finish it. And trust me I'm not nearly finished, lol. I probably won't be finished until I get to 20 something chapters. Not exactly sure since I'm not done with the whole thing yet, though I do have a lot more written down then what's on ff.net. Thanx for your review!   
  
Dark Angel 13388: Lol, trust me, she'd probably fight you for him too. I know Riku wasn't in the last chapter, sorry ^^;. But as promised he was in this chapter! I'm sure Riku is just loving the floral print dress now, lol. Oh but Riku you know how we love to bring up the drunk incident (in that fic I mentioned earlier). You and Sora need to cool it Mandy, lol. Me and Riku weren't even that bad. (inside joke). Talk to ya on AIM. Thanx for your review! 


	17. Beginning of a Battle

Ah yes, here's chapter 17. Getting close to 20, which I assure you there will be. This fic's turning out to be longer than I had ever thought it would turn out to be. Almost 50 reviews! Just one more! I wonder how many I'll get when I finish this thing...hmm... Oh well. Anyway, enjoy chapter 17.  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, Ceres, Narimo, Tetra, Inge, Helios, and the plot.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ceres came in with Falina squirming in his grasp and yelling muffled insults at him. Narimo looked up at them, as they walked into the room.  
  
"I see you finally got her." She said.  
  
"Yes, and if you don't mind I need to go tie her up in one of the empty chambers before she bites me again." He pulled up his sleeve to show her the small bleeding wound where Falina had bitten him on their way here. Narimo grinned at him with a closed mouth. He always did look like a bit of a fool to her sometimes.   
  
He took her down into a different room that was empty except for a few misc and unimportant things here and there. He grabbed her by the back of the collar on her shirt and threw her inside. She landed on her side but quickly sat up. He walked in towards her. She scooted back away from him to about a foot away from the wall.   
  
He stopped about a foot before her. He thrust out his hand towards her and she jumped back. He simply smirked. After a couple of seconds a smooth, white collar appeared around her neck, and a white chain came out of it and attached itself to the wall behind her, yanking her head back and causing her to yelp. She looked down at it as she grabbed it with one hand and then looked back up at him.  
  
"What am I a fucking dog?" She spat angrily at him.  
  
"No. Dogs are less foul beings." He smirked, causing her to glare even more hatefully.  
  
Then similar white collars formed around her wrists and ankles. Her wrists were pulled together as a short white chain connected them, not giving her much room to move them. Her ankles were done the same way. Ceres pulled his hand back, his magic done.  
  
"Your friends should be here soon. I don't think your little boyfriend is going to let me take you that easily. I shall simply wait for them, and when they get here...kill them." He grinned down at her. She tried to jump at him but was held back by the collar on her neck.   
  
"I don't see why you don't just kill me now. Aren't I the one you want?" She said.  
  
"Yes, and I would like to kill you now. But I'd rather make you suffer and kill your friends in front of your eyes, then take your necklace and, kill you." He grinned. He turned and left as she glared hatefully after him.   
  
As he shut the door behind him Falina slumped down. The chain was long enough for her to lay down, so she did. She laid there crying to herself in all her misery.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora and the others were close. They had to stop and rest along the way, since they were running all the way. After several minutes they now stood before the castle.   
  
Tetra led them into a back door. She then led them down a quick flight of stairs, leading to lower chambers.  
  
"Uh, Tetra, why are we going down when it's most likely Ceres is up?" Riku asked.  
  
"We should rescue Falina first, and if I know him he has her locked away in a chamber down here. That's what he did with me as soon as he caught me, just threw me into a cell." She replied.   
  
They came to a hall with fours chambers, two on each side. Falina was in one of them. She heard them coming, but only thought it to be Ceres or some other unwelcome being. So she just continued laying there, her face towards the wall.  
  
Sora was looking in the small windows on each door. When he came to the second door on the left he saw Falina laying there, chained up. He quickly turned to the others.  
  
"Guys I found her!" He whispered loudly, so Ceres or anyone wouldn't hear him. They all ran over to him. He tried opening the door, but it was locked.  
  
"Damn it, the door's locked." He said to the others.  
  
"Allow me." Riku said as he smiled. He backed up a little and ran towards the door.   
  
To everyone's surprise he rammed it down with his shoulder. He stood just inside the door grabbing his sore shoulder. "Ow. Wooden doors hurt." Everyone rolled their eyes and smirked.   
  
Falina quickly sat up, accidently hurting her neck in the process since she forgot about the chain. She let out a quick yelp from the pain but just rubbed her sore neck, then looked up.   
  
"Sora, Riku, Tetra, Inge! You guys actually made it in here." She exclaimed.  
  
"Of course we did." Said Inge holding her sword over her shoulder.   
  
Sora ran up to Falina and hugged her tightly, though she couldn't exactly hug him back due to the chains and collars.   
  
"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked worriedly. He then noticed the white collars.   
  
"I'm fine, but he did put these weird white bands on me." She replied. Sora picked up her hand and looked at the white band.  
  
"Yeah I noticed. I was gonna ask what the heck was up with those. How do we get em off?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, he put them on with some kind of magic." The others walked up behind Sora. Inge stepped up beside her.  
  
"Maybe we can cut the chains." She said holding up her sword.  
  
"It's worth a try." Sora said. Falina held her wrists apart as far as the chain would allow, and held her hands out away from her, and Inge raised her sword up. "Be careful though!" Sora added.   
  
"I am don't worry." She said. She pulled the sword down right in between her hands and quickly pulled it away from her. It worked. The chain split and she could move her hands independantly, and the collars disappeared.   
  
She moved her hands around and rubbed her sore wrists.   
  
"Ok, now for the chain on your neck." Inge said as she moved back to the side. Falina pulled her head out until she felt the chain pull on her neck.   
  
Inge brought her sword down and broke the chain, and the collar disappeared. It sorta hurt her neck because she brought the chain out a little far and when the sword came down on it, it pulled the chain down, causing it to pull on her neck. She just rubbed it and it felt a little better.   
  
"Ok, now let's get outta here." Riku said as they all started to get up and walk out.  
  
"Uh, I'd love to get out of here guys, but there's one problem you forgot." Falina said. The others turned around to see her pointing to the bands still around her ankles.   
  
"Oh, sorry." Riku smiled. Inge went over and cut the chain on her ankles and the bands disappeared. Falina got up, adjusting her ankles to getting used to moving freely again.  
  
"Ok, now we can go." Sora said as he went back by Falina. They all ran out the door and started running down the halls to the door they came in through.   
  
They got to it only to find out that the door had been blocked. Tetra looked around nervously.  
  
"Ok, so apparently he knows we're here." She said. "This way." She led them a different way, seeming to go deeper and higher into the castle. "The only other door to outside is up another floor. You can think of this as the basement sorta. But going this way will most likely lead us practically right to him, though we haven't much of a choice."   
  
They went up another short flight of stairs and down another hall. After turning another couple of corners, they came to the entrance of a large room.   
  
Tetra stopped them before they went in. She stood quiet as she listened for any sound indicating that Ceres or Narimo was in there.  
  
"Hold up guys. He might be in this room. Besides his own chamber, this is the room he spent the most time in. Be on your guard." She whispered. Riku became a little nervous about her going ahead of them. She peeked around the corner, seeing nothing, led them on.   
  
Only about three seconds passed before, right in front of their oblivious eyes, a dagger was thrown out of nowhere and hit Tetra right in her upper arm, causing her to scream.   
  
They all gasped as she went to her knees, grabbing her arm and cringing in pain.   
  
Riku ran up to her and supported her from falling over, scared out of his mind.   
  
They heard a deep voice laughing, and they averted their gaze to the middle of the room where Ceres appeared, his arms crossed over his chest and grinning at their pathetic attempt to escape.   
  
"You fools thought it would be that easy? Just slip in and get Falina and leave thinking I wouldn't notice. I don't think so." He said.   
  
Sora grit his teeth and held his hand out to the side. The Keyblade suddenly appeared in his hand, and Ceres looked down at it.  
  
"Oh, did I make you mad?" He asked in a fake apologetic voice. "Personally I'm surprised you imbiciles managed to get the chains off of her, though I did make it easy, just to see if you could do it, and it didn't matter if you got her free. None of you are leaving here alive either way."   
  
"You can think again Ceres. Not only will we get outta here with our lives, but we'll kill you as well." Sora said. Ceres was bcoming aggravated with the boy's seeming overconfidence.   
  
Meanwhile, Riku was trying to help Tetra as well as he could. She still grabbed her arm in pain, and he still supported her.   
  
"I'm going to take the dagger out ok?" He said, making sure she was ready. She nodded, her face still cringing.   
  
He gently put his hand around the handle, and slowly eased the blade out, which was covered with her blood. It made her wince a little more, but it did feel a little better.   
  
Blood was now flowing out of her wound and Riku's hand had a lot of her blood on it. Inge ran over to help them. She got down beside them and pulled out a sort of bandage that she carried for the handle of her sword, and handed it to Riku. She stood back up, in case Ceres decided to try anything.  
  
Riku took it and carefully began wrapping it around her arm, surpressing the bleeding. He tied it tightly but gently.  
  
"Is that better?" He asked her still sounding worried. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah it is, thanks." She added and smiled at him. He helped her stand up, and they all averted their attention back to the demon. Riku staring with very cold eyes filled with hate at him.   
  
"Now, let's see, what shall I do next, hmm?" Ceres said to himself while looking at the group in front of him. Falina was becoming annoyed with his arrogance and cruelty.   
  
"What you'll do next, Ceres, is shut the hell up!" She yelled at him. Sora looked down at her a little surprised.  
  
"Falina don't, you're gonna get yourself hurt." He said quietly to her. She continued looking angrily at Ceres.   
  
"Ah, a little brave aren't we Falina?" He said.   
  
He held his arm out towards her, but nothing seemed to happen. Sora stared at him for a couple of seconds wondering what he was going to do, then looked at Falina. He gasped.  
  
Falina's eyes were wide, her mouth open. She grabbed her neck with her hands, and was making a few choking sounds, as though she couldn't breath. Sora started to put a hand on her shoulder when she fell to her knees. He quickly got down beside her.   
  
"Falina, what's wrong?!" He asked her, becoming more scared. She closed her eyes and managed to choke out a few words.  
  
"I-I...can't...breath." Sora became more worried."It's... like...someone's... choking me." She gasped out, a couple of tears going down her red cheeks. Sora quickly looked at Ceres with furious eyes.  
  
"Ceres, stop it right now!" He demanded. Ceres' evil smile became a slight frown.  
  
"Very well then. You're no fun." He replied. He took his hand down back to his side.  
  
Falina suddenly let out a relieving gasp and leaned over, breathing hard. A few more seconds and she felt as though she was going to faint. It seemed to her that everything was trying to hurt or kill her by way of her neck.   
  
"Are you ok now?" Sora asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok now. I just need to catch my breath." She slowly replied and coughed a little. He nodded and stood up, glaring at Ceres.  
  
"Shall we fight now? Or do I have to kill someone to get you to." He asked.  
  
"If that's what you wanted you shoulda said so, cause I've been ready to wring your neck since I got here!" Sora shouted back, readying his Keyblade.   
  
Inge got her sword ready, in case Ceres decided to go straight for Falina. Tetra looked up at Riku.   
  
"Aren't you going to help them? If I remember correctly you were a Keyblade master too were you not?" She asked. He looked down at her a slight look of worry on his face.  
  
"The keyword being 'were'. I used to be but I don't have the Keyblade anymore, remember?" He trailed off.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right, forgot about that part. Well can't you still help?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah, if I had sword or some kind of weapon." He replied.   
  
"Here!" Inge shouted as she tossed him a sword.  
  
"Where'd you get this?" He asked as he looked at it. It had a black handle and a silver hilt.   
  
She pointed to a sword the hung diagnally on the wall. The sword she took down had it's blade across the other's diagnolly before she took it down.   
  
"I see. Thanks." He said as he flipped the sword's handle into his hand and got it ready.   
  
  
  
He walked up beside Sora and got in his fighting stance. Ceres noticed Riku's sword.  
  
"So you're going to fight too. That makes things more interesting. I shall fight you with only my sword, and not use my magic." He said with a slight grin.   
  
They stood there, glaring at each other, ready to kill each other. The big fight was about to begin.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Blah, not much to say about this chapter. Not too much happened, but action will most certainly ensue in the next, as I'm sure you all guessed. And now to thank all my wonderful reviewers...and some of my not so wonderful.   
  
Reviewer Credits:   
  
Aniiston: Yes, 16 was a lovely chapter. Actually when I was writing it I hadn't planned on Falina getting kidnapped right after she got her memory back, lol. I just wanted her to get her memory back. Luckily I already had the next chapter written down. I have a lot of the future chapters written down really. I started writing this along time ago and I had written quite a bit before I put it on fanfiction.net, so I've been ahead of what I have posted since it was posted. But thanx so much for your review!   
  
Lori the Little One: Yes I'm trying to cut down a little on the love, lol. I must admit there was a bit more than I had planned on. Yes I know there was a few spelling mistakes. Gah, I try to check my spelling but sometimes I'm tired and miss some things. Glad you think it's good though, and that you can't wait to read the rest of the story. Ha you'll get better at your reviews, dun worry, lol. Thanx for your review!  
  
Dark Angel 13388: Yesh it was a nice twist in the plot in the last chapter. Yes, I told you Riku would be in the chapter. Tell Riku I hope he recovers from that pet store incident, lol. And I don't know why he won't take that Emu food out of his pants, that little idiot. I think it does cover up the bus in there, lol. Anyway, seeya in a week on AIM. Thanx for your review!  
  
chibichibi386: Wow thank you. You think my story's really awesome ^^ Glad to hear it. And don't worry I will most certainly keep writing. I don't like leaving things unfinished. I'm also planning on writing another one after this one's done, and I can't wait til I start on it! Thanx a lot for your review!   
  
Artistlil349: Just to let you know, I have played the game. I have beaten the game and yes I bought the game a long time ago. The disclaimer on the first few chapter meant that I didn't create Kingdom Hearts or anything like that. Yes I know Sora's mom was in the game, but this is a fanfic, in which just about anything can happen, including character deaths. Plus my story is a year after Kingdom Hearts, which I said in a later chapter. But seeing as you reviewed on chapter 1 I guess you didn't see that. And as for Sora and Kairi being totally dedicated to each other, I will once again say this is a fanfic, in which almost anything can happen. There are many other stories out there like this in which there is a new character that falls in love with one of the main characters. At least you think that other than that it's fine and I thank you for that. 


	18. The First and Final battle

Whoo hoo! Thank you all for more than 50 reviews!!! That's 50 more reviews than I ever thought I'd get, haha. I already almost have even 60 now! Already up to 18 chapters. Sure it's kinda long, but I have seen way longer...like, I've seen a fic with 45 chapters. Ok, the song I used in this chapter is called Tourniquet and it's by Evanescence. Man, I coulda picked a better song, but oh well. The lyrics don't have much to do with this part...and yet they do, heh. But you'll have to figure it out for yourself cause I'm not even really sure, ha! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, Ceres, Narimo, Tetra, Inge, Helios, and the plot...Boy I own quite a few things don't I? And with more to come, heh.  
  
{Lyrics}  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
{ I tried to kill the pain }  
  
{ But only brought more }  
  
Sora ran towards Ceres, with Riku following. Ceres also ran towards them, his black hair flying and his silver eyes burning into them.   
  
{ I lay dying }  
  
{ And I'm pouring crimson regret, and betrayal }  
  
Sora quickly pulled the Keyblade above his head and brought it down upon Ceres, but Ceres quickly threw up his sword and blocked it.   
  
He shoved his sword upward, forcing his Keyblade off, and he quickly brought his sword over and swung it sideways. It was intended to slice Sora's side, but he jumped back and it only scratched him.   
  
{ I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming }  
  
{ Am I too lost to be saved }  
  
{ Am I too lost? }  
  
While Ceres was distracted, Riku thrust his sword at him, and stabbed him through the far right of his side. He stepped back in pain, blood flowing from his fresh wound.   
  
He jumped at Riku, making it look like he was going to bring the sword down on his head, but tricked him and brought it to the side and swung it against Riku's left side, making a deep cut. Riku fell to the floor, cringing in pain and grabbing his side.   
  
Sora quickly looked at him as he blocked Ceres sword. Ceres saw his opportunity, and ran towards Riku. Sora tried to stop him, but Ceres had already stabbed his sword through Riku's side, causing him to yell out in more pain. Ceres took his sword out, and jumped back.   
  
{ My God, my tourniquet }  
  
{ Return to me salvation }  
  
{ My God, my tourniquet }  
  
{ Return to me salvation }  
  
"Riku!" Tetra screamed. She started running over to him, but he held out his hand.  
  
"No, stay back, Tetra." She reluctactly stopped. She looked scared and worried, tears staring to well up in her eyes. He gave her a weak smile to reassure her, and he slowly picked himself up, readying himself to fight again.   
  
  
  
"Riku, maybe you shouldn't fight for a minute." Sora said while Ceres wasn't attacking.  
  
"No way, Sora. You know you need my help, and I can't let him get away with hurting Tetra." Riku replied.  
  
"Yeah but you're hurt. Tell ya what, you stay out of it and rest a second, and if somehow he starts kicking my ass, you can jump in and help. You'll get your revenge trust me." He said with a small smile, and Riku smiled back in agreement. "I want to fight him one-on-one, and make him pay for taking Falina."   
  
Sora turned his attention back to Ceres, and Riku slowly walked over to the others, still in pain. Tetra and the others helped tend his wound.   
  
Falina looked up at Inge who was standing beside her.  
  
"Why aren't you fighting too?" She asked.  
  
"Because, I'm staying here to protect you. I'll only help them if they need it." She replied. Falina simply stared, then looked back at the fight.   
  
{ Do you remember me }  
  
{ Lost for so long }   
  
{ Will you be on the other side }  
  
{ Or will you forget me }  
  
Sora and Ceres were exchanging a series of slashes, both of them blocking most of the other's attacks, though a few hit them, giving them each more small bleeding wounds here and there. Though it didn't seem like it, they had been doing this for several minutes.   
  
Sora was pushing Ceres back with swipes from his Keyblade, the metal of the weapons clinging as they hit each other. Sora did a three-step combo with the Keyblade, and Ceres blocked and dodged the first two, but the last strike went right into his stomach. Ceres stumbled back, gasping from the large wound now in his stomach with blood flowing down his legs.   
  
Ceres regained himself, and lashed out at Sora's legs, but Sora jumped and when he landed thrust the Keyblade towards his head, but Ceres pulled his arm up just in time, and he now had a new wound in his lower arm. Sora drew the Keyblade back, but that gave Ceres some time, and he stood back up and quickly stabbed at Sora again.   
  
Sora wasn't as quick that time. Ceres' sword went right through Sora's shoulder. It went so deep, you could see the sword coming out of his back. Sora stood there stunned, eyes wide. Ceres withdrew his sword and Sora fell over grabbing his shoulder, and squinting his eyes in pain.   
  
Falina was scared half to death, but she knew he was going to be ok. The pain wasn't that bad, at least not compared to what he's endured in the past, and he stood back up to face Ceres. Blood was now dripping down his chest, staining his jacket and shirt. Ceres grinned, and lunged at Sora again, and the same series of clashing started again.  
  
{ I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming }  
  
{ Am I too lost to be saved }  
  
{ Am I too lost? }  
  
Sora quickly spun the Keyblade around and hit Ceres in the face with the handle of it, making a small trickle of blood. He spun the Keyblade back around as Ceres slashed at him again.   
  
Sora blocked it, and his Keyblade and Ceres' sword were up against each other almost vertically, and Sora and Ceres were practically face-to-face. Both of them grtting their teeth and looking angrily into each other's eyes. Ceres head-butted Sora, causing him to stumble back.   
  
Ceres took advantage of this and ran up to him, punching him as hard as he could in his stomach. Sora's eyes widened as he quickly became out of breath, and blood slowly came out of his mouth.   
  
"Just because I said I would only use my sword and not my magic, doesn't mean I wouldn't use my fists." Ceres said closely to his head.   
  
Sora jumped back grabbing his sore stomach and catching his breath, getting ready to go again.   
  
"Well I guess you didn't break any promises then." Sora smirked. "Come on, I'm waiting."   
  
{ My God, my tourniquet }  
  
{ Return to me salvation }  
  
{ My God, my tourniquet }  
  
{ Return to me salvation }  
  
Ceres took his offer, and ran at him. He held his sword up, though it was already covered with some of Sora's blood, it hungered for more. Sora readyed himself, but instead of trying to hit him head on, Ceres jumped over him at the last second, confusing Sora.   
  
Before he could turn around, he heard a cling of metal against metal. He turned around to see Riku, holding Ceres' sword off with his sword. Ceres was going to thrust his sword right through Sora's back and out his chest, but luckliy Riku intervened. Riku turned his head and smiled at Sora.  
  
"I saw he was about to somehow kick your ass, so I jumped in." Sora smiled back.  
  
"It's a good thing too." Sora said. Ceres jumped back as he got into his fighting stance, as did Sora and Riku.   
  
Sora and Riku glanced at each other and nodded. They ran at him and just as they were about to hit, Riku swerved to the side and got behind him, making Ceres the confused one now. He turned his head to see Riku, but since he was going to seemingly do nothing, turned it back to Sora.   
  
But just as he did so, felt a horrible pain in one side of his chest. Sora had stabbed him in his chest while he was distracted. Almost as quickly as that happened, Riku stabbed him through the back and his sword came out in front, across from Sora's Keyblade.  
  
They missed his heart on purpose, so he wouldn't die instantly and have to suffer through the pain. They were all wounded pretty badly, but Ceres' wound was mortal despite his strength. His eyes were wide and his mouth open, along with blood coming out of it.   
  
They pulled their weapons out of him, letting him fall on his knees and leaning over in pain. It had been pretty much clear throughout this fight that they pretty much felt nothing but hatred for Ceres now.  
  
{ My wounds cry for the grave }  
  
{ My soul cries for deliverance }  
  
Ceres was still leaning over with his eyes shut tightly, coughing up a bit of blood. Sora and Riku were still staring down at him, and Falina, Tetra, and Inge were still watching. Ceres stared slowly up at them with angry eyes.  
  
"This isn't over." He whispered slowly.  
  
"By the looks of things, it 'is' over, Ceres." Sora said. He and Riku turned and started walking towards the others, both of them still wounded and bleeding, leaving him to die. Ceres stared after them.  
  
"Well looks can be decieving." He whispered towards them, but not to where they could hear.  
  
Ceres quickly flew up into the air. Sora and Riku quickly turned around, surprised he could even still fly. Ceres grinned down at them and laughed. Sora and Riku readyed themselves.   
  
Ceres held his hands apart, and slowly a large ball of orange energy, blue electricity flowing around it, formed in his hands. He pulled it back, getting ready to shoot it. Everyone's eyes were wide, but Sora's became angry.  
  
"You said you wouldn't use your magic, Ceres, and this battle is already over, you lost!" He shouted.   
  
"I don't think so, boy. And since when do you believe everything your own enemy tells you. You're such a fool." He replied.   
  
Ceres threw his arms forward, and sent the energy ball hurling towards them. It spread out wider as it came nearer, and they couldn't get away. They all stared, wide eyed and mouths agape.   
  
The ball had enough power to do a whole battle's worth of damage, and if the people in it's path were already injured enough, it could kill them.  
  
Sora and Riku pulled their arms over their faces to guard themselves. Inge covered Falina and Tetra the best she could. The ball finally hit, sending Sora and Riku back, and flinging Inge, Tetra, and Falina against the wall.   
  
They were all badly injured now, as though they had all fought. Unfortunatly, before the ball hit.... Sora, was the one who was already injured the most.   
  
{ Will I be denied, Christ, tourniquet }  
  
{ My suicide }   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Haha, sorry I can be so evil at times. Apparently evil hour is 7:28 a.m., cause that's what time it is now. And yes I once again stayed up all night...I need to stop doing that. Anyway, yeah left you with a bit of a cliffhanger here. And I'm sure you all know that that last sentence foreshadows something. Yeah I kinda got Sora beat up in here no? But hey don't get me wrong I love him, but does that mean I have to meet his father? Heh heh, little Simple and Clean humor...Or insanity you pick one. And sorry this chapter was a little short....I didn't want to put anymore than this scene. Wow, I have a lot of reviewers to give credit too this time...9 of em, wow.  
  
Reviewer Credits:  
  
possessed-teddybear: And here is my reviewer of the week, lol. I know you've told me plenty of times on AIM that this is the best story you have ever read...Wow thanks ^^! If you think this is good you should read Maiselph by Aniiston...now that's a good story. I also noticed your mentioning my story on your bio, once again thanks! Lol. And that you added me to your favorite authors list and my fic to your favorite stories list, wow, I feel so loved, lol. I dunno about my fic blowing professional authors out of the water, heh. Personally I don't think it's THAT good, but hey, I think every author thinks that about their fics. But thanks again ^^. Well, actually I wish I could make this a real book, heh heh. It's definitly long enough to be one that's for sure, lol. Thank you so very much for your review! ^^  
  
Jamiesgirl: Haha, yes it's a fight! Any of my stories will have a fight in them cause it evens out everything, ensuring not too much romance or anything else, heh. Except my humor stories but ya know. I'm sure you'll like this chapter. I probably could have done better on describing the battle, but I tried ok, heh heh. Thanx for your review!  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: Ah yes, I'm sure you liked this chapter because of course it's the one in which the fight takes place, heh heh. Sorry you had to wait, but here it is! Yesh, I for some strange reason actually did like the last chappie. Thanx for your review!  
  
Inge: Well if it isn't the real Inge! Lol. Yes people, this is the real Inge De Tollenaere (God did I spell that right? Oh well...). Inge is mah sister's friend who lives in Belgium ^^. My sister just made up the character and gave her Inge's name. Yes I do sorta know you, ha. And yes I remember drawing ARCANSAW for you on doodle, lol. Um, I don't think I'll ever become a famous writing but maybe a famous writer, HA! Jk, lol. And yes you can have my autograph, lol. I'm sure you are intrigued by the Inge character...she has YOUR name, lol. Yes, lush, lol. Thanks to mah sister. Ha yesh I shall keep it going. And greetings from me to the far away Belgie, lol. Thanx for your review! ^_~  
  
lara: Glad you think it's pretty good. Yeah I know it so could've been worded better! . But my next fic will be trust me. I just didn't do my best on this one at all, heh heh. But I will on the next. Happy you like the story. Thanx for your review!  
  
blue fox: Glad you think my story's nice ^^. Don't see exactly why chapter 17 was funny as hell though...unless you were talkin about a different chapter, heh heh. I update every Friday just to let ya know. Thanx for your review!   
  
Dark Angel 13388: To those of you who have no clue what we're talking about, this will be very weird. Riku still hasn't taken that emu food out of his pocket?! That idiot...Yes I think a bus would probably defy the laws of physics, but I don't know Riku's pants are pretty big, heh heh. Yes, Riku-ness is my cool word, lol. No, it seems Riku and animals don't mix, heh. First the E-Bay mice, then the gerbils, then the mutated duck on the plane when we were going to Disney World, and now the emus. You just need to smack the boy Mandy, lol. Thanx for your review!   
  
Foxxy*Chick: Glad you think my story's pretty good. I shall indeed keep it up! And here's the next chapter so your wait is over, lol. Thanx for your review!  
  
Aniiston: I know, I like Ceres and Falina's relationship too, lol. I have a thing for that too, though I didn't really realize it when I was writing it, lol. Thank you ^^! Yesh, Sora is so cute worrying like that, *huggles Sora*. Ha, yes fairy tale romance, lol. Glad you thought the last one was a great chapter. Ha at least you believe I've played, lol. I thought everyone knew that the disclaimer meant I don't own kingdom Hearts like Squaresoft and Disney do...Oh well, I guess some people just don't, lol. Thanx for you review! ^^ 


	19. Warrior's Last Breath: I Love You

Alright, more than 60 reviews! Almost 70, heh. I'm in a good mood cause I just got my Kingdom Hearts shirt from Hot Topic! I love that store, hee ^^. If you wanna know what it looks like got to hottopic.com and search kingdom hearts...the shirt should come up. Well, here's chapter 19...almost to 20 guys! Which there will be more than 20 trust me. Hope you likey, though I know a lot of you won't heh.   
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, Ceres, Narimo, Tetra, Inge, Helios, the plot, a Kingdom Hearts t-shirt...heh. I do own that last one but it has nothing to do with this so ignore it, heh.   
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
When everything cleared up, Inge saw Ceres lying on the floor dead, she thought. It was evident that everyone now had their fair share of wounds and bruises from the attack.   
  
Tetra, despite the pain, got up and looked around for Riku, who was also wanting to look for her and make sure she was okay.   
  
She saw him on the ground trying to get up by propping himself up with his sword. But as soon he got on one knee and had the other foot on the ground, he collapsed right back on the floor. She ran over to him to help him, since she wasn't as hurt as him.   
  
"Are you ok?" She gently asked kneeling down beside him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." He said with a weak smile as he once again tried to stand.  
  
He slowly got up, but once he was all the way up his vision went blurry and he staggered. It was as if he couldn't tell where the ground was or where to put his feet and he collapsed back down. Tetra caught him and eased him down just before he landed on his side.  
  
"You don't look fine to me!" She said with a bit of panic in her voice.   
  
"I guess I'm not in as good a condition as I thought. But don't worry, I just need some rest." He reassured her.  
  
"You sure?" She softly asked as she brushed a lock of his silver hair behind his ear. He nodded.   
  
"Can you help me up though?" He weakly asked.  
  
"You sure you should try and stand?"  
  
"Yeah I can as long as you help me." He answered.   
  
"...Okay." She said.  
  
She helped him sit up, and put her arm around his back. He put his feet under him best he could and tried standing as she eased him up. He was now standing with his arm around her.   
  
Falina slowly opened her eyes, only to realize she was in more pain than she had ever been in in her life, but not nearly as much pain as was to come. She slowly sat up, though almost every movement caused a horrible pain to shoot through her body. Of course, none of them were in as bad a shape as Riku and Sora.  
  
"Are you ok, Princess?" Inge asked as she quickly leaned down beside her. Falina looked up at her to see that she was ok as well, even better than herself, but that was because Inge was stronger.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks." She replied. Then she remembered everything that just happened, and knowing that Inge, Riku, and Tetra were okay, her eyes quickly darted around the room as she frantically looked for Sora.   
  
She saw him over near another wall, by a pile of now broken boards. He had one arm draped over one board that was sticking out which, besides another board pushed up along his side, was the only thing supporting him. He wasn't moving, but she could see he was breathing, though his breaths were shallow.   
  
She forced herself to get up, trying to ignore the pain. She went over to him as fast as she could, stumbling and collapsing to her hands and knees a couple of times. As she went over to him she was hoping with every fiber of her being that he was alright.   
  
When she got to him she fell to her knees beside him. Using what strength she had she gently propped him up, and laid him on the ground. He cringed in pain a couple of times, but it felt better to be laying down.   
  
She looked down at him, with sad and worried eyes. She saw the blood at the corner of his mouth, and the blood all over his shirt and on his forehead. She was bleeding too, but he looked worse. She put her hand along the left side of his face, as she examined it, hoping his eyes would open.  
  
Tetra now stood, supporting Riku by giving him something to lean on. They slowly walked over to Inge and watched with worried expressions and hoping expressions.   
  
"I-is he alright?" Tetra stuttered.  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see." Inge calmly answered.  
  
Sora opened his eyes, and looked at Falina, then everyone else to make sure they were okay. He looked back at Falina, who looked as if she were about to cry. He put his hand over hers on his face, and smiled a little to let her know he was alright. She gave back a little smile.  
  
He had a bit of blood running from his mouth, and several fresh bleeding wounds all over his body. There was practically a huge puddle of blood underneath and around his body, but they ignored it. If he even made hardly the slightest move and almost unbearable pain would shoot throughout his numbing body.   
  
"Are you ok? Looking at you that's sort of a dumb question, but are you?" She asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know." He replied, though it was hard to talk. "Are you?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm better than you at least. Do you know if you can get up?" She asked worriedly, taking her hand away.  
  
"I don't think so, but I'll try." He answered.   
  
He slowly started to sit up, but just as he was about halfway, an intense pain shot through his body and he nearly screamed, but quickly fell back down and held it in.   
  
"Apparently you're not okay." She said, now sounding scared.  
  
"I guess not." He, Riku, and Inge knew he definitly wasn't. They hoped what they knew was going to come wouldn't.   
  
Sora coughed a little more, blood coming out as he did so. Falina was getting more and more scared, and tears were now slowly coming from her forest eyes.   
  
She slowly ran a hand along the side of his face and through his hair. He grabbed her hand with both of his and held it. Tears were coming from his eyes now as well, as he stared at her face and into her eyes. He knew what was going to happen, and she could sort of tell from him, what was to come.  
  
'No... no. This can't be happening.' She kept thinking to herself. His vision was becoming blurry and it was getting harder to think straight and keep from blacking out.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. He kissed her deeply for a few seconds. They broke it and he hugged her tightly, both of them now crying. He put his mouth close to her ear, and whispered...  
  
"I love you."   
  
She knew there was only one reason he said that now. She started to cry harder and hugged him a little more tightly.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered back. A small smile formed on his face, but then faded.   
  
She felt his body relax and his arms loosen around her. She pulled her head up and looked at him. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly opened. His whole body was limp and relaxed. She sat up even more as she looked down at him.  
  
She put her hands on his shoulders and shook him a little.  
  
"Sora...? Sora, open your eyes! No... Sora!" She kept saying, but his eyes never opened.   
  
That's when she painfully realized it. She felt all strength leave her, and she put her arms around him as she leaned down and started crying into his chest, muttering his name into his blood-stained shirt.   
  
Sora....was dead.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Authors Notes: I'm sorry I'm sorry! I know you are all going to KILL me for that. But don't ok, not til I finish the fic heh....then you can kill me. But anyway, I'm also sorry this was so short, it had to be, sorry. Yes people Sora's dead....I cannot believe I killed off the character I love most in the whole world! But hey, keep readin. Please...? No wait don't go, please keep reading!!! ~*~Sky  
  
Reviewer Credits:   
  
LewsTherinInsanity: Yesh, poor Sora. I can't really believe I beat my fave character up like that! But like you said, if he dies there is still a solution....Wait what the crap do you mean by that?! You didn't read the next chapter now, ha! Seeya on AIM. Thanx for your review!  
  
Chibi Neko-chan: Heh, yesh you finally read it. Aw poor Lane, lol. Well, Sora didn't exactly whip his ass as you can tell, heh. I'm sure you're wanting to kill me right now aren't you? Ha. Heh dun worry, I don't mind the cussin...I hear it all the time, lol. As you can see I have been getting on AIM a little more often and yes we must have more truth or dares with Riku and Sora! Lol. Seeya on AIM. Thanx for you review!  
  
possessed-teddybear: Lol, yesh this story does just keep getting better and better. So glad you LOVED and thought the battle in the last chapter was awesome ^^. I was hoping I did a good job on the battle scene. This story is turning out pretty interestingly yes, but that's always good, lol. I shall keep up the good work, dun worry. Seeya on AIM. Thanx for your review!   
  
Chibichibi386: So glad you loved it! Happy to hear someone thought the song by Evanescence was perfect for the last chapter, heh ^^. Lol, I could tell you're hyped. Chapters like that tend to do that to people, lol. I shall write more don't worry. Thanx for your review!  
  
Outcast: Yeah I know it was evil in the last chapter, heh sorry. Not quite as evil as the ending of this chapter though huh? Lol. Glad you think my story's nice so far ^^. I shall write more. Thanx for your review!  
  
Kirome: Happy to know you think it's a nice story so far ^^. Don't worry I'm going to finish it, as I've already told you in the e-mail as you requested. Thanx for your review!  
  
Jamiesgirl: I know you are wanting to kill me aren't you? Heh heh. Just keep readin dood. Sadly enough I can imagine Sora sitting up and yelling FURBY!! Lol, that's scary. Heh, um...interesting review, lol. Seeya on AIM. Thanx for your review!   
  
Elf Cowgirl: Don't worry! There's no way I would end it there, lol. Um, I dunno...Is Falina gonna do something nifty cool? Will the guard lady step in? Tis all for me to know and you all to find out, heh heh. Actually Falina and Inge have quite a bit of importance in the next chappie...but don't want to give anything away, heh. Glad you love the story ^^. Thanx for your review!  
  
Aniiston: Yeah it is nice to see them fighting side-by-side instead. Yes refreshing is the word for it. I love those two so I don't want them against each other, lol. Haha, yes Sora sorta got his ass kicked. Pretty major wounds yes. Yeah that stab in Riku's side did sound like it hurt quite a bit heh. LOL, yes I did kind of leave the last chapter at a bit of a CLIFFHANGER, lol. As did I with this one, heh. I noticed you put up a new story...might have to check that out. Thanx for your review! 


	20. Sora's Revived, but Falina's Injured

Ok here's chapter 20! Whoot!!! What, why are you all looking at me like that? I know I killed him in the last chapter!!! But before you kill me, read this chapter! Though you couldn't really kill me...I'm already dead... That's kinda what happens when you're Shinimegami. Eh heh... Anyway, read this chapter before you attempt to kill me!!! And review of course, hehe.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Falina just couldn't believe Sora was really dead. She just wouldn't believe it, though she knew it was true. She now felt she wanted to die. She couldn't bear the thought of living without him.   
  
Tetra was equally shocked, and had one hand over her mouth, and was also crying. One of her friends had just died, in front of her eyes. And it was causing another friend even more pain. More pain than she could imagine.  
  
Riku, amazingly, was crying as well. Not as hard as Falina and Tetra, but tears were undoubtedly coming from his aqua eyes. He knew Sora was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't believe he had just watch his best friend die.   
  
Inge stood silently leaning against a wall, her head bowed and eyes closed. She kept thinking that there was something she should remember, and stayed there for a few seconds trying to figure out what it was. She felt there was something she could do, she hated seeing Falina like this.   
  
Unlike what they all thought.... Ceres, was still alive, but barely. He stared at Falina with wide eyes. He noticed Sora's lifeless form on the ground. At least he killed him, he thought.   
  
"No.... I will not die without getting my revenge. It will not end like this..." He barely whispered. He slowly pulled himself up, enough to where he could get his arm out. He held his hand in the air, and something started forming in it. None of the others noticed this.  
  
Inge kept thinking, trying to remember something. Something clicked and she remembered it, her eyes widened, now realizing what it was she had remembered. She looked up and quickly ran to Falina.  
  
"Falina! I just remembered something about your necklace." She got to her, and Falina looked up, now curious.  
  
"What? What about my necklace?" She asked quickly.   
  
"You can bring him back! You can bring Sora back to life with it!" Inge answered.  
  
"I thought it could only bring me back."  
  
"If someone else uses it, but if you use it, you can bring back anyone you want." Falina was still a little confused, but kept listening. "It works like this. If someone else uses it, they can only bring you back and no one else. But since you're the owner, if you use it, you can bring back anyone who has died."  
  
"Oh my God are you serious, Inge?" Falina quickly asked.  
  
"Yes, all you have to do is hold it while wishing the person back, then set the necklace on the person's body, and they'll be brought back." Inge informed her.   
  
Riku and Tetra had heard, and their moods suddenly lightened, hoping what she said was true.   
  
However, they didn't notice yet that Ceres was still alive, and had in his hand something that looked like a crystal spike, pointed at both ends. It had poison in it, that in time would kill a person.   
  
He threw it with what strength he had left, straight towards Falina.  
  
Right in front of the others eyes, the spike went into Falina's lower back. She screamed out, her eyes wide. Inge gasped, also with wide eyes, and she quickly looked at Ceres. He was laughing.  
  
"I told you fools I would get my revenge! That crystal spike contains poison that will slowly kill her. You can do nothing to stop it." He grinned. Inge had had enough of this guy. She grit her teeth and balled her fists.  
  
"You bastard! I'll kill you once and for all!" Inge pulled her sword out and ran at him.  
  
She kicked him over onto his back, and pulled her sword high above his chest. "Now, you die, Ceres." She pulled the sword down quickly, straight into his chest. His eyes widened, and he gasped. Very soon after that, he was dead, for good this time.   
  
Falina was leaning over in pain. She slowly sat back up, and ripping her necklace off, held it tightly. 'I've got to bring him back.' She thought. The others stared worriedly at her. She began wishing as hard as she could, then set the cross on Sora's chest.   
  
By now she was starting to feel the poison numbing and causing a dull pain throughout her body. She could also feel herself becoming a little dizzy.   
  
Suddenly, Sora's eyes twitched, and his chest began going up and down in a manner that could only be called breathing. Falina and the others noticed this and smiled. What Inge said was true, he was coming back.   
  
He slowly opened his eyes, only to realize he was still in the same place. He looked himself over and felt the places where his wounds had been. The necklace not only brought him back, but healed his wounds too.   
  
He looked up at Falina, who was smiling down at him with fresh tears in her eyes. He then realized he was alive again.   
  
"Falina?" He said confusedly. She nodded to assure him it was really her and that he was alive. He quickly sat up and hugged her tightly, and she hugged him just as tightly back. He pulled back and looked at her.  
  
"But...how am I still alive? I was dead." He asked. She saw her vision getting blurry now.   
  
"I'll explain later, but right now there's something else we need to worry about." She told him.  
  
  
  
"What is it...?" He questioned.   
  
She felt the dull pain in her body increasing. She leaned over, cringing, as a surge of pain went through her body. Sora was no longer just confused, but worried as well.   
  
"Falina, what's wrong?!" He quickly asked.   
  
She tried to answer, but became too light-headed, and fainted. He caught her as she fell forward, and that's when he noticed the crystal spike in her back. He looked at it curiously, and reached down towards it.   
  
He gently pulled it out, and examined it, then threw it to the ground. He noticed the necklace on the ground, it fell off when he sat up. He looked at it strangely, then put it in his pocket.   
  
Turning his attention back to Falina, he stood up and carefully picked her up. He turned to face Inge, Riku, and Tetra.   
  
"Can you tell me just what's going on here?" He asked Inge.  
  
"Ceres threw that spike in her back, apparently he's harder to kill than a roach, but now he's dead for good. He said that spike had poison in it that would slowly kill her. We need to get her to a hospital quick, but there obviously isn't one around here." She informed him.   
  
"Damn it! Then what should we do?" He said. Tetra thought about their problem and could think of only one solution.  
  
"The only thing I know of that we can do is find Narimo. She knows how to make portals to other worlds. Though it's very possible she won't help us." She said.   
  
"Are you sure?" Inge asked.  
  
"We don't have much of a choice."   
  
With that she led them down a hall to another chamber with a large door.   
  
"She should be in here." Tetra said.  
  
Inge slammed open the door, and just as Tetra had said, there was Narimo. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw them.  
  
"W-what are you doing in here?" She stammered. Inge went over and grabbed her by the collar.  
  
"We need you to make a portal to another world, and not some deserted one. One that actually has a town and a hospital." Inge demanded. Narimo pushed her off.  
  
"Why should I help you? What's in it for me?" She asked. Inge and the others were becoming annoyed, and running out of time.   
  
"Look, we already killed Ceres, don't make us do the same to you!" Inge shouted.  
  
"Ceres is dead? Well that is payment enough for me. I couldn't stand the man." Narimo said a little surprised. "But, there may be something else I want in return." She stood thinking to herself.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, we're in a hurry. Either make the portal now, or say hello to my sword." Inge pulled out her sword quickly and put it very close to Narimo's neck.   
  
Falina moaned a little in her unconcious state. Sora looked down at her worried. 'Man, we don't have much time.' He thought. 'Hang on a little longer, Falina."   
  
Narimo looked nervously at the sword, and slowly nodded.   
  
"Alright, I'll make a portal. You don't have to threaten me. And in return for killing Ceres, I'll even make the portal to the world of your choosing. Now that Ceres is gone, I can do what I want. Now, which world do you want?" Narimo asked. Inge spoke up before the others.  
  
"Thalnos. I'm sure you know of that world."  
  
"Very well then." Narimo nodded.  
  
  
  
She held out her arms towards an open space on the floor. After a few seconds of her holding her hands out and chanting something, a large blue pillar formed. She had made the portal. She put her arms down and looked at them.  
  
"Well there. Are you happy now?" She asked a little sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks Nari." Tetra said, and Inge led them into the portal.  
  
"It's Narimo, not Nari!" She shouted after them.   
  
"That was easier than I thought." Inge said as they left.   
  
They disappeared into the portal and it disappeared after them. There was the flash of white light. and then they were in the void. Since Tetra hadn't done this before, she fell hard on the ground. Sora landed as gently as he could on one knee, as not to hurt Falina. Riku helped Tetra up and they looked around them.   
  
They were in a town, behind a building in sort of an alley. It wasn't a big city or anything, just a nice little town. Inge led them out to the main street where, luckily, there wasn't a lot going on.   
  
Thalnos was a nice break from the bleak Helios. It was a more beautiful and peaceful place than Helios that was for sure.   
  
Falina now had a cold sweat going down her face, and her breathing was becoming more labored. She had also developed a minor fever. Sora looked down at her, and became more scared and worried. Inge noticed his expression.  
  
"Come on, the hospital's this way!" She said as she began leading them down the street past several small, and a few large, buildings.   
  
After running quite a ways, they came up to a large building that was obviously the hospital. They quicky took her to the emergency room. A nurse noticed the out-of-breath teenagers, and Sora holding an unconcious Falina, she quickly ran over to them.   
  
"What happened?!" She asked.  
  
"She's been poisoned, and it seems to be getting worse!" Sora told her.  
  
"How was she poisoned?" She asked again.  
  
"Some crystal fused with poison was stabbed in her back." Inge said. The nurse looked confused.  
  
"We'll explain later." Sora sighed. She nodded and called for assistance.   
  
After a few seconds a stretcher was quickly brought in by two doctors assistants. One of the assistants carefully, but quickly, took Falina from Sora's arms, and laid her down. They quickly gave her some oxygen because of her labored breathing.   
  
Sora watched as they took her down the hall with a fearful and worried expression. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Riku with a soft smile.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be okay." He said in an attempt to comfort his friend.   
  
Sora smiled back a little, and continued watching down the hall.   
  
"Hey shouldn't you guys get your wounds treated too while we're here? Mine disappeared so I don't need to be treated or anything." Sora asked them.  
  
"Yeah we probably should. Especially Riku. You sure you don't need us with you?" Inge said.  
  
"I'm sure, you guys go ahead." He replied. They nodded and left. The nurse then came back.   
  
"They're treating her right now. You can sit in the waiting room if you like." She suggested. He nodded.  
  
"Thanks, I will." Sora said. "Do you know when we can see her?"  
  
"Yes. You might be able to see her tonight, and if not tonight you'll be able to see her tomorrow." She politely answered.   
  
"Ok, thanks." The nurse smiled and left him. He went into the waiting room and sat down. Sora sat in a corner by himself. He sat there a little nervously, thinking.   
  
After a couple of hours Inge came back, then Tetra. Their wounds weren't as serious so they didn't need any special kind of treatment or anything. Riku was still in there due to his more serious wounds because he had actually fought Ceres.  
  
He waited around for quite a while, reading magazines, but mostly thinking. It became very late, around maybe 11 o' clock or later, and it of course was, and had been, dark outside. Tired, and having nothing to do, Sora, Inge, and Tetra fell asleep, though Sora had trouble sleeping right now.  
  
~'What if we didn't get her here in time?'~  
  
~'What if they can't save her?'~  
  
~'What if she...dies?'~  
  
Those were the things Sora couldn't help but keep thinking, and it was driving him crazy, even in his sleep.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: There, happy? I could have told you he wasn't going to die for good....but then that would have spoiled it, heh heh. I could never kill Sora!!! Who do you think I am!? I may be Shinimegami but I'd never kill Sora!   
  
Anyway, now then. As it has with some of you I talk to fanfiction.net has been a little screwy and some of the reviews wouldn't show up on the review page. And as stupid as I am I deleted them from my inbox...*hits self over head for deleting them* So I couldn't thank all of you in the reviewer credits... ^^;;; Really sorry to you all who I couldn't thank, I'll not delete them next time. I do greatly appreciate your reviews though!!! But I did get to properly thank some, and here they are...  
  
Reviewer Credits:   
  
Dark Angel 13388: Dood, I know I can't believe I killed him off too. Hehe. So you almost cried eh? You and a couple other people, heh. I was actually trying to see of I could make some people cry, hehehe, I'm evil. Fine you guessed it, he did come back by way of the necklace...piffle. I didn't want anyone to guess oh well I'm over it ha. Yes I know you would have killed me if I killed Riku, so i didn't, ha. Seeya on AIM. Thanx for your review!   
  
Kirome: I'm sorry! Lol, I know I have my evil moments, just as everyone else _ But hey I brought him back didn't I? Hope everyone can forgive me for killing him in the first place, heh heh... Anyway, thanx for your review... I think, heh.  
  
Jamiesgirl: Yes, I dared to. Now put the Keyblade away and stop chasing me with it. As you so *ahem* "kindly" asked, I brought him back. Actually I didn't do it cause you asked me to, I had it already written. Really I have WAY more written than what I have here on ff.net... almost to the end. But you'll all have to wait for it! insert evil laugh here. Thanx for your review! I think...again...mha. 


	21. Out of the Storm

Omg, so sorry it took me longer than usual to update!!! We had that damn blaster worm and we had to delete everything, including all my documents and all I had written on this fic, and re-install Windows. So yeah I had to re-write the chapter. That's why it took so long, sorry! ^^; But here it is! And it's not TOO late, so don't hurt me. I'm starting to not like this fic very much...I haven't done as good on it as I really can, heh. But don't worry I will continue and finish it.  
  
Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Since I re-wrote it it's probably better than what it was before all my documents got deleted. Which is good, heh heh.  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, Ceres, Narimo, Tetra, Inge, Helios, Thalnos, the plot...and some other shiznit to come in this story.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Sora awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. He slowly opened his still tired eyes and looked to see who had woken him. It was really late now. Maybe around 12:00 a.m. or soemthing.  
  
"You can go in and see her now." Came the nurse's gentle voice. He looked at her to see her bending over looking at him.  
  
"Oh, I can?" He asked as he sat up. She smiled and gave a nod.   
  
He quickly stood and proceeded to follow the nurse down the hall. As they were walking, he looked at her a little nervously.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"It turns out, she'll be fine." Sora sighed out of relief, happy to hear that. "She probably still doesn't feel too good, but she's doing a lot better." She said.  
  
" That's good to hear, thanks." He said.  
  
" No problem." She smiled as he stopped at one of the rooms.   
  
"She's right in here." She said while smiling and opening the door.  
  
"Thanks." He said as he walked past, she only nodded in response and walked off.  
  
Sora walked into the quiet room, and sat down beside the bed on which Falina was laying. She still didn't look to be in that great a condition, but she definitly looked better. He looked at her pale face and reached over, brushing some of her hair away from her eyes.  
  
He took his hand away and her eyes slowly started to open.She looked around, not knowing where she was, and then looked over at Sora.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake." He said smiling.  
  
"Sora? Where are we?" She asked in a weak voice.  
  
"We're in a hospital." He answered. Her eyes went wide and her body tensed. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just...I don't like hospitals..." She answered, seeming to have become distant in thought. He didn't ask why. "...What world are we in? We can't still be in Helios..."  
  
"Believe it or not, we're in Thalnos." He answered.  
  
"We are?!" She asked as she sat up a little. He nodded with a smile. "Oh I can't wait to go home, see my house and everyone..."   
  
"Yeah." He smiled. "So are you feeling any better?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah, a lot better actually...I still don't exactly feel that great, but I do feel better." She replied.  
  
"That's good." He smiled. "You had me worried. I'm sure Riku, Tetra, and Inge were worried too."  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's true. Speaking of Riku, Tetra, and Inge where are they?" She asked.  
  
"Inge and Tetra are in the waiting room, and as far as I know Riku's still being treated." He replied.  
  
"Oh, so everyone's okay?"   
  
"Yeah. Everyone's just fine." He answered.  
  
"That's good..." She sighed and laid back down. Sora smiled for a second, and then remembered something.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot to give this back." He said as he reached into his pocket.   
  
She watched, wondering what it was he was getting. He pulled out her necklace and held it up. The silver cross looked pretty with the light reflecting off of it and the chain.  
  
She slowly took it on one hand and looked at it. She looked back up at him with a soft smile, and grabbed his hand. She placed the necklace on his palm and closed his hand over it, and looked at him again.  
  
"Keep it."  
  
"Huh? I can't take this, your parents gave it to you..." He said.  
  
"I want you to have it. I'm giving it to you. It can only be used to revive someone once, so it doesn't matter who has it now." She told him.   
  
He looked at her oddly, but then smiled. He took the necklace and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"....I guess I'll go now, let you get some rest." He said.  
  
"Okay..." She said as she lay back on the bed. He stood up, kissing her on her forehead before he walked to the door and left.  
  
He walked back to the waiting room to see that Riku was sitting with Tetra and Inge.  
  
"I guess they let you out." Sora said with a slight grin.  
  
"Yup. Still hurt like heck, but I'm a lot better." Riku replied.  
  
"That's good." There was a silence for a few seconds.  
  
"So, how's Falina?" Inge asked. Sora looked at her.  
  
"She'll be fine. She still doesn't really feel that great, but she's doing a lot better." He answered.  
  
"Well that's good to hear." Tetra sighed.  
  
"Yeah." Sora sat plopped down in one of the chairs with a sigh.  
  
"You look tired." Riku commented, causing Sora to look at him oddly.  
  
"Tired would be an understatement." He smirked.  
  
"Well then you should get some rest. If they let her out tomorrow we'll go to Princess Falina's house. Well, it's basically my house too, but you know what I mean." Inge said.  
  
"Yeah, okay." He replied and turned over in the chair, closing his eyes and attempting to sleep, as did the others.  
  
Sora slept a lot better now, knowing Falina was alright. And he needed the sleep, he was worn out, as were the others. The chairs didn't really help, seeing as it isn't exactly easy to sleep in them. But any sleep, uncomfortable or not, was welcome.  
  
Sora awoke rather late the next morning. Riku, Tetra, and Inge had been up and were all sitting around talking and doing whatever, waiting for him to get up. He slowly opened his eyes and tried waking up a bit more. Of course he was a little sore, seeing as he slept in a chair.  
  
"Morning sleepy head." Inge said when she noticed he had awakened.  
  
"Yeah, morning. So what's goin on...?" He sleepily asked as he sat up.  
  
"Nothing at all really. They haven't said anything about Falina being able to leave, but we haven't asked either, heh." Riku informed him.  
  
"Oh well shouldn't we see if she can?" Sora questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go ask." Inge said as she got up and walked over to the nurses desk.  
  
She talked with the nurse there for a few minutes, the nurse having to look things up on Falina and everything. The nurse said something and Inge smiled. The others could only watch and guess what they were saying.  
  
"Ok thanks." Inge said and walked back towards the others.  
  
"Well?" Sora asked as he looked up at her.  
  
"Looks like they're actually gonna let her out today." She answered.  
  
"Well that's good." Tetra added. Sora simply sighed of relief.  
  
A while later, they had gotten Falina out and had just left the hospital.They were out on one of the main streets with all the shops around and things going on just about everywhere. A lot of the people recognized Falina, and seemed glad to have the Princess back.  
  
"Man it's good to be out of that hospital." Falina said stretching her arms. "So what should we do now?"  
  
"Well, is there anything you want to do?" Inge asked.  
  
"Not really. We could look around at all the shops while we're in this part of town." She replied.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Tetra said.   
  
Soon after that was said Tetra had dragged Riku off to one of the shops. While Falina was looking around in another shop, Inge pulled Sora aside.  
  
Inge said something to Sora and they talked for a minute. Then Sora went off to look in the shops, looking like he knew something the others didn't. He actually, after a long time of looking carefully, found and bought something. He hid it in his pocket as if he didn't want anyone to see.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Man, I wanted to make it a bit longer, but I'm just so tired right now... School starts tomorrow, and I so wish it wasn't...I don't wanna go back to school ;_; Anyway, hope you liked the chappie, I know I sorta left it kinda cliffhangy-like but ya know. I seem to be doing that lately, eh heh. Omg, I can't believe you all! Some of you actually like Falina and didn't want her to die! I thought most of you didn't care,or just didn't like her, or thought she was maybe ok...but some of you actually don't want her to die, yay I feel so loved that you like my character, hehe.  
  
Reviewer Credits:  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: Ah yes you know me all to well. I could never kill off Sora forever, ha! I 3 him too much, lol. Anyway, thanx for your review, your Crazy-ness! Hahaha, seeya on AIM.  
  
Dark Angel 13388: Yes, yes you are psychic. Haha.You guessed it exactly in your review and I was like damn. Lol. Of course I love Sora too much to kill him off for good! *huggles Sora* Yeah you do that. You sure Riku doesn't need to go to AA or something? Heh, just a suggestion...though really he needs a therapist more so. Seeya on AIM. Thanx for your review!  
  
Aniiston: Once again, of course Sora lives....What kind of person do you people think I am?! *grabs Sora* Haha, no I could never kill him for good. And yes, Falina was dying...but now she's not so everything's fine and dandy now, ha! Yes, actually I myself haven't realized how much pain and ache and such I put them through, heh...but makes for a good story sometimes no? I know Ceres wouldn't die....I think his ancestors were roaches...or something...heh. Glad you thought it was a lovely chapter! Thanx for your review!  
  
Jamiesgirl: Ok she didn't die, see? So you can just put the Keyblade away now, heh. No one else is going to die I assure you.*avoids Keyblade and hugs Krystal* You actually don't want Falina to die?! Yay-ness, haha. Like I said, glad some of you actually like the character Falina. Seeya on AIM. Thanx for your review!  
  
Kirome: Of course I brought Sora back, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't lol. Oh wow you actually cried about Falina and didn't think it would be kool if she died?! I'm just so glad some of you actually like her!^^ I'm amazed really, heh. Anyway, thanx for your review!  
  
Leo7: Wow, glad you think it's very good! Thanx for your review! ^^  
  
ElfCowgirl: Yes...after Sora died, Falina was dying...but now she's not and he's alive! Yeah sorry it took me so long to update, heh ^^; Yes, I like to know the details sometimes too, heh. Well Falina's mother didn't want them to use it on her since it could only be used once. She wanted Falina's father to keep it if Falina were to ever die because Falina was so precious to her. That's basically as short as I can put that little detail. Thanx for your review!  
  
Iamagoddess_sosueme: So glad you think my story is well written ^^! Lol, no I have no problem with your being sugar high. I myself can get rather hyper, hahaha! Yeah I don't think you're alone on wanting to know what happens next either, lol. Well hope you liked this chapter! Thanx for your review!  
  
SkyDragon2: Happy to hear you think this story's so cool ^^. Even more so glad to hear you say you couldn't stop reading, because I know the only stories I can't stop reading are good ones! I'm trying to update once a week...but seeing as I'm gonna have to re-write a lot of the chapters to come (I already had them written then we had to delete everything) some of my updates could end up being a tad late. But I'll try my best to update on time! Seeya on AIM. Thanx for your review! 


	22. Home Again

I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR UPDATING SOOO LATE, GUYS! I've been so lazy I could kick myself so many times. Well anyway here it is hope you likey.  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, Tetra, Inge, Helios, Thalnos, Fae, May, Shadow, Megumi, the plot…and uhh, I think that's all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They were walking down the road to Falina's house, Falina and Inge just glad to be back home, and everyone looking around seeing what Thalnos was like. It was a really nice looking place, lots of trees, flowers, and grass. The sky was blue and there was a light breeze, making it even nicer.  
  
  
  
After walking down the road for a while, they came to what was a like a dead end. Only there was a much shorter road with a house at the end, more like a mansion really. It was this big, white mansion with two large doors on the front. There was also a black, iron fence around it, with somewhat larger gates at the front.  
  
  
  
"Wow, is this really your house, Falina?" Tetra asked as they neared the gates.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. You were expecting a cardboard box maybe?" Falina smirked.  
  
  
  
"Well no, but your house is so nice." Tetra replied.   
  
  
  
"Thanks. I'll show you around as soon as we get inside."   
  
Suddenly barking could be heard. Before they knew it, some big black form came running at them and jumped on Sora, knocking him to the ground. Sora opened his eyes to see Shadow staring down at him, his tongue hanging out.  
  
"I see you've met Shadow." Falina laughed, as did the others.  
  
"Uh yeah, apparently I have." Sora said while smiling up at Shadow.  
  
Shadow got off of Sora and ran over and jumped on Falina. Since she was prepared, and used to it, she wasn't knocked over. She just smiled and ruffled the fur on his head.  
  
"Glad to see you again too." She said before he got down and went to see Inge.  
  
Then they heard a small voice shouting. "Megumi, it's Mama Falina and Auntie Inge! They're back!"  
  
  
  
Falina looked up and saw who the voice belonged to. "Fae! May!" She got down on her knees as the two little girls, Fae and May, ran into her open arms. "It's so good to see you two again!"  
  
  
  
"Where'd you go, mama?" May asked as she looked at Falina.  
  
"I tell you later, maybe as a bedtime story." She smiled.  
  
Sora looked at Falina. "Mama?"  
  
"Oh that's just what they call me. As you know they don't have their real mother anymore, and I sort of became like their mother. So now they call me that. They call Inge Auntie Inge." She snickered.  
  
"Oh I see. Auntie Inge huh?" Sora laughed.  
  
"Yeah. You have a problem with it?" Inge asked with a smirking smile.  
  
"Nope, not at all." Sora smiled.  
  
"Mama, who are these people?" Fae quietly questioned.  
  
"Well, this is Sora. This is Tetra. And this is Riku." She said as she pointed to each one.   
  
"Hi!" May smiled and waved to them. She obviously wasn't the shy one. They all smiled and said hi to Fae and May also.   
  
"Well let's go in now." Inge said. The others agreed and followed after her as she started walking towards the house.   
  
They started walking up to the huge house. On the porch stood a woman, rather late in age, perhaps in her fifties or sixties. She was a wise woman. She was somewhat short in stature, but with a big heart. She smiled as they came nearer.  
  
"Megumi!" Falina shouted and ran up and hugged the old woman, making Megumi chuckle.  
  
"Oh it's good to see you again!" She said as she returned the hug. "Where in the world did you go, child?"  
  
"Uh, that would be a long story, Megumi. I can walk you home and tell you the story on the way if you want." Inge suggested.  
  
"That would be great, Inge. Now, who are these new friends of yours, Falina?" Megumi asked as she looked over the other three smiling.  
  
"Oh, well, this is Sora. And these two love birds are Tetra and Riku." Falina answered with a grin.  
  
"Oh but you're forgetting to mention you and Sora are love birds too." Inge grinned back, and getting a 'thank you' look from Riku and Tetra, and a sarcastic 'thank you' look from Falina.  
  
"Oh so you've gotten a new boyfriend, huh, Falina?" Megumi chuckled.  
  
"Yup, and he's better than Caladar." Inge smiled.  
  
"Well that's good. Well I guess I should go home now, I want to hear this story anyway. It was nice meeting you, Tetra, Riku, and Sora." She nodded and smiled at each of them, getting a smile in return. "Well come on, Inge. I want to hear this story."  
  
  
  
Inge led Megumi down to the gates. Inge began telling her the story that she had been told by them. Falina watched as they left and then turned to the others. "Well, shall we go in?" She asked cheerily."Yeah, I have got to see the inside of this place!" Tetra said excitedly, making Falina laugh a bit.  
  
"Ok then let's go." Falina led them up the steps to the two somewhat large doors. She turned the knob and opened the door. They all walked inside looking around.   
  
The door opened up into a long hallway. There was a large room at the end of it, but they couldn't really see it. There were a few doors on each side of the corridor. There was an opening into the living room on the left, right after you walk in the front door. The floor in the hallway was large tile, where as it was carpeted in the living room.   
  
You could see the stairs in the living room, and there were skylights in the ceiling. From what they could see, this was a beautiful house. The carpet was beige, the windows covered with long white curtains, and most of the furniture a red color. There were beautiful paintings and many other things here and there throughout the mansion. There were a few candles in each room, making a wonderful smell fill the house.  
  
"Now should we go upstairs?" Falina turned and smiled at them once she had given them a tour of all the rooms downstairs.   
  
"Yeah let's go." Sora said. Falina then led them up the stairs into another hallway, and turned to them.  
  
"Well since it's apparent that you guys are gonna be staying here for a while possibly, I'll show you your rooms. But there's only three rooms up here,and four of us." She said as she thought it over. Sora came up and looped each of his arms around Riku and Tetra's neck.   
  
"These two can share a room." He grinned as he got his revenge on Riku for doing the same to him once, and got an odd look from Riku.  
  
"It's fine with me." Falina smiled. "Okay I'll show you two your room first then." She walked over to one door and opened it.  
  
They looked inside to see a light blue carpet, blue curtains, white walls, and a bed with a white wicker frame and blue bedding. It was a really pretty room. A room that you could relax in, and would be a good place for a nap in the daytime.   
  
They all gave some compliments on that room and moved on to the next.   
  
"Sora, this'll be your room." She said as she grabbed the knob and turned it, opening the door.   
  
They looked inside and saw that this room was set up similarly to the other one. It had red carpet, white walls, red curtains, and a bed with red bedding. The frame was white, but not wicker. By the way they were set up you could tell these were the extra bed rooms, but the design and decorating of them would fool you to think otherwise at first.  
  
"Wow I like this room." Sora commented as he looked around in it.  
  
"Of course it is, red's your favorite color." Riku smirked.  
  
"Heh, true, that could be why." He scratched the back of his head. Falina smiled.  
  
"Now the next room is mine, the last part of the house to show you." She led them out to the end of the hall to another white door and started to open it.  
  
  
  
They looked inside. Her room was beautiful. It was so light. The walls were white, long white curtains covered a large window, and her bed was white. The carpet was more of a beige. Over her bed hung a long, white bed drape covering her bed.   
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok I know this was a bit short…oh well. I'm not doing reviewer credits on this chapter cause I don't feel like it and I wanna hurry up and post this. So hope it was good, or whatever ha. Anyway, seeya. 


	23. Two Surprises In One Day

Ya know what, guys, just kick me. Kick me really hard for not updating on time like I used to. I've just had so many things to do lately since school started . Anyway, here's chapter 23 hope ya like it...and yeah...here ya go...   
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, Ceres, Narimo, Tetra, Inge, Megumi, Fae, May, Shadow, Helios, Thalnos, Caladar, Sora (or so I wish), and yeah I think that's all... OH and I own my insanity. Thank you. ^^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh wow your room is so pretty, Falina." Tetra complimented.  
  
"Thanks. Well now that I've given you the tour of the house, what do you guys wanna do?" Falina asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me really." Sora said.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Well let's just wait until Inge gets back." Falina suggested. The others agreed and they walked downstairs into the living room to wait.   
  
They sat around talking, waiting for Inge to come back from taking Megumi home. Fae and May came downstairs every now and then to play. Eventually Inge did come back, and she sat and talked with them, telling them of Megumi's reaction to hearing the story, which was a bit funny. They talked until it was dark, and seeing as they were all quite tired, they went to bed.  
  
Riku and Tetra went to their room, then Inge went to hers. Falina put Fae and May to bed in their room, and then she and Sora went to their rooms, after a quick goodnight kiss of course. After getting ready to go to sleep, and getting in bed, they all quickly drifted off to sleep. Sora went to sleep especially quick seeing as he was more tired than any of them.   
  
Falina slowly awoke the next morning as the sunlight came through her window and throughout her room. She yawned and slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eye. She pushed back the covers and swung her legs over the edge and stood, then slowly walked to the door and opened it. She yawned again as she walked into the hall and down the stairs to the living room.  
  
Suddenly, Sora, Tetra, Riku, Inge, Fae, May all jumped out and yelled, "Happy birthday!!" Falina wasn't expecting that and jumped, her eyes and mouth wide. Then, she remembered…today was her birthday. She'd almost forgotten.  
  
"Oh my God, thank you guys! I almost forgot today was my birthday!" Falina exclaimed.  
  
"Well luckily I remembered, so I told everyone and we planned a little surprise for ya." Inge grinned.   
  
"Come on, Falina! Megumi's waiting for us in the kitchen." Sora said as he grabbed her hand.  
  
Sora tugged on her hand and she followed them into the kitchen. There they saw Megumi standing in front of the counter smiling at them.  
  
  
  
"Well if it isn't the birthday princess." Megumi laughed.  
  
  
  
Falina let out a small laugh. "Hey, Megumi." She smiled.  
  
  
  
"Look what I made you." Megumi said as she stepped to the side, revealing a beautiful birthday cake on the counter.  
  
  
  
"Oh wow it looks great, Megumi.  
  
  
  
"Thank you. I say we eat it now!" Megumi said. Everyone else laughed and agreed.  
  
"Okay, but let me go get changed first. Don't wanna spend my birthday in my pajamas." Falina smiled, then ran back upstairs. She came back down a few minutes later wearing a light blue dress that went to her knees. She hardly ever wore dresses, but it was her birthday, so why not?   
  
  
  
"Oh I like your dress, Falina." Tetra said as soon as she saw it.  
  
  
  
"Yeah it looks good on you." Sora smiled.  
  
  
  
"Thanks. I haven't worn this one in a while." She blushed a little and smiled. She sat down at the table by Sora.  
  
  
  
"Ok I'll cut the cake, but first…should we sing?" Megumi grinned.  
  
  
  
"Oh no please don't!" Falina laughed.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on, Falina! Okay guys!" Tetra shouted, and everyone started singing, and embarrassing Falina.  
  
  
  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Falina! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone laughed at Falina's blushing and laughing when they were done.  
  
  
  
"Okay okay you got to sing. Now let's eat." Falina said. Everyone agreed and Megumi started cutting the cake. A piece was passed to everyone and they started eating and talking. As soon as they were done, Megumi spoke up…  
  
  
  
"Now I believe Sora has a birthday present for Falina." She smiled. Falina and the others looked at Sora curiously.  
  
  
  
Sora smiled and put his hand in his pocket. He took it out clenching something in his fist, but you couldn't see it. He held his hand in front of Falina and opened it somewhat, letting something drop down. It was a necklace. It was a silver chain, with a silver heart-shaped locket on it. On the locket was a really small white jewel, a diamond.  
  
  
  
She looked at it with her mouth gaping and put her hand up. He gently dropped it into her palm and smiled as she looked at it, a smile forming on her face. "Happy birthday, love…" He said and smiled again.  
  
  
  
"Wow. Sora, where'd you get it?" She asked, looking from him to the necklace.   
  
  
  
"The other day when we were at the shops in town." He replied with a grin.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, thank you. It's so pretty." She smiled even more, as did everyone else.  
  
  
  
"Here, let me put it on for you." He said. She handed it to him, and he stood behind her and put it around her neck. He fastened the clasp then pulled her hair over it. "There."  
  
  
  
She picked it up and looked at it, then smiled back up at him again. He smiled back at here, but then there was a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
"I'll get it." Falina said as she hopped up and went to the door.   
  
She opened it and the first thing she saw was a bouquet of red and white roses. Behind the roses she saw…Caladar.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sure you would all like to kick me again since I left it at a cliffhanger, heh heh. I ish t3h evil! Anyway, it's possible I MIGHT update a little sooner than I did this time. But I don't know and I'm not makin any promises. Now then, on with teh reviewer credits yo! ~Did I just say yo...?~  
  
Reviewer credits:   
  
possessed-teddybear: Yesh...yesh it did take me a while, heh heh. But indeed it was worth it...I think heh heh ^^; As I said I shall try and update sooner...curse my lazyness... Anyway, thanx for j00r review, seeya on AIM...or MSN...or whatever, heh.  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: YES yay update! Heh heh. Yesh, you must work on your chappies. YES I KNOW THAT CHAPTER WAS LACKING IN ACTION! Isn't it sad? Because I like teh action, heh. There shall be some action in teh next chapter I guarantee! Thanx for your review, and seeya on AIM!  
  
Nayeli: Yes, finally, heh heh. Me so slow... Tankoo, and I'm glad youl like it ^^ Thanx for your review!   
  
Kirome: Thanx, I shall surely keep it up ^^ Thanx for your review!  
  
Dark Angel 13388: Yeah an update dood! Isn't it cool yo? LoL, yesh twas a good chappie. I shall TRY to update sooner. Peace out yo! Haha. Thanx for your review and seeya on AIM!  
  
COCA-COLA-PIXIESTIXS: So glad you love my story! ^_^ I shall of course continue. And as you requested I read your two stories. Anyway, thanx for your review and seeya on AIM!   
  
pinklady: Haha hiya, Tetra! Dis here chick is the owner of Tetra people, yesh it is her character. So glad you love me fic! Hehe. Yes, T, tell those Mary-Sue accusers! Haha. Yesh, we are teh bestest friends. I shall keeps it up! Oh and tell everyone down there at school I said hi and I miss them! Haha, anyway thanx for your review and seeya on Yahoo! 


	24. Love Can Lead to Anger

Ok guys, here it tis, the long awaited chapter 24! Personally I like this chapter ^^ And I think it's a fair length. So anyway, to end the cliffhanger in chapter 23, here's chapter 24!!!  
  
Claimer: I DO own Falina, Ceres, Narimo, Tetra, Inge, Megumi, Fae, May, Shadow, Helios, Thalnos, Caladar (sadly enough :p), and I think that's it…yeah… OH I ALSO OWN THE LARGEST COLLECTION OF ELFSTOCK! Mwaha!   
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
She opened it and the first thing she saw was a bouquet of red and white roses. Behind the roses she saw…Caladar.  
  
"C-Caladar?" Falina stuttered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I heard you had returned, and I couldn't miss your birthday!" He smiled. He handed the roses towards her and she took them in her hand.   
  
He was sometimes a nice guy, had bit of a temper though. He could get a little over-protective sometimes too. She didn't really like him, and she was worried what he would do when he found out about Sora. It may hurt him, or he may get mad, or both.  
  
"Well, can I come in?" He asked after the long silence.  
  
"Oh, yeah sure." She said as she was shaken from her thoughts. She stepped aside and let him in.   
  
Inge who was laughing with the others looked over in the hall, and saw him. She made a disgusted expression, and thought sarcastically to herself, 'Oh great…'.   
  
Falina and Caladar walked into the kitchen. She handed Megumi the flowers and asked her to put them in water. She turned to the others.  
  
"Sora, Tetra, Riku…this is Caladar." She told them rather unenthusiastically. Sora, upon seeing the flowers and remembering what Falina had told them about him, already didn't like him much. The others simply nodded and smiled.  
  
Caladar was pretty confused, and looked at them oddly. "Who are these people, Falina?" He asked. It was obvious he wasn't much of a polite person.  
  
"Let's go outside and I'll explain everything that's happened." She told him. He nodded.   
  
She started to turn but Sora came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?" He kindly asked.  
  
"No it's alright. I'd prefer to tell him myself." She almost mumbled in reply.   
  
Caladar looked at Sora's hand on her shoulder, and then looked at Sora rather coldly. Sora returned the cold look and walked back to Riku and Tetra. It was already obvious to everyone, that Sora and Caladar had a small chance of getting along…  
  
Falina led Caladar outside. They walked over and sat on a big white, wooden swing under a tree. They sat there silently for a second, listening to the birds.  
  
"Well, are you going to explain where you've been and who those others are?  
  
He asked impatiently, but gently.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, let's see, where should I start…?" She asked herself.   
  
She began telling him the story, right from when she walked into the portal and somehow ended up at Destiny Islands. She told him how she met Sora, Riku, and everyone else on the islands. She talked about how they were taken through another portal and into Helios, about when they met Tetra, and how she and Riku fell in love.   
  
She informed him of how Inge finally found her, and about their battle with the demon, Ceres. About how Sora died, but was revived with her necklace. Then she told him of how Ceres poisoned her before he breathed his last breath, and how they had Narimo make a portal so they could get back home. She talked about when she was in the hospital, right down to today. She told him everything…except one little detail.  
  
"Wow. You've had quite a journey." He said after she was done. She nodded. She was thinking of how she was going to tell him about her and Sora. It wouldn't be easy for him to take in that was for sure.   
  
Caladar noticed something around her neck and looked down at it. It was the necklace with the locket Sora had given her.   
  
"Where'd you get this?" He asked with interest as he picked up the locket and examined it.   
  
"Oh, this." Now was the time to tell him. "Sora gave it to me." He had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Sora? Why did he give it to you?" He asked her.   
  
"Well, today is my birthday. It was his present for me." She replied, though indicating she was still hiding something.  
  
"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" He questioned as he looked at her while she simply looked at her hands in her lap. She said nothing, not looking forward to his reaction. He reached over and grabbed her chin, a bit roughly, and made her face him. "Isn't there?"   
  
"Yes, there is." She said a bit chokingly. "He also gave it to me, because he loves me." Caladar released her chin and looked at her somewhat in disbelief. He really did not like Sora now.  
  
"Then tell me something." He said. She looked at him inquisitively. "But do you love him?"  
  
She paused for a moment. She saw the impatient look in his eye and replied, "Yes. I do." Caladar pulled back and looked at her incredulously.   
  
  
  
"I can't believe this. Did you just forget about me when you met him?!" He asked loudly.  
  
"If you'll remember everything I told you correctly, I lost my memory! I didn't know who you were when I met him!" She shouted back.   
  
There was a short silence. "Okay, then tell me this. Did you ever really love me?" He asked. She really did not want to answer this question. She paused for a few moments. "Well?!" He asked again. She looked at him, almost with tears barely forming in her eyes.  
  
"…No… I'm sorry, Caladar, but I never really honestly loved you…like I do Sora." She told him. The last four words she said made him even more angry.   
  
He shot up from where he sat as if to walk away, then turned to face her again. "Just so you know, Falina… I did love you. But not anymore…not after this." He turned and stormed away with tears of anger in his eyes.   
  
She stood and quickly walked after him. "Caladar, wait!"  
  
He quickly turned around right in front of her, making her jump a bit. "Why should I, Falina?! Give me one good reason why I should stay with someone I used to love but they never felt the same way, and has fallen in love with someone else!" He practically yelled at her.  
  
"I just don't want you to be mad at me for this! It's a stupid reason to be angry with me!" She exclaimed.   
  
"It's not really you I'm angry with, it's Sora! And you're one to talk about stupid, I can't believe you were so stupid as to fall in love with that thing!" He said referring to Sora. That really made her mad. How dare he, she thought.  
  
She brought her hand up and slapped him hard straight across his face. That…made his anger worse, but she didn't care.   
  
He quickly grabbed her wrists and squeezed them so she couldn't strike him again. He had become so fed up with this that he had such a firm grip on her wrists that he was hurting her. Falina knew he had a short temper, but she had never actually seen him like this.  
  
"L-Let go!" She cringed. He didn't remove his hands or loosen his grip, but continued to stare angrily into her eyes.  
  
All of a sudden she saw a fist intercept with Caladar's face, knocking him to the ground. She withdrew her wrists and rubbed them, then looked at the person who had assaulted Caladar.  
  
"Sora?!" He looked at her.  
  
"I knew I should have come out here with you." He said. Caladar got up, wiping the blood from his mouth.   
  
Caladar saw Sora and became enraged. "Why you-!"   
  
Caladar ran and threw a punch at Sora's head. Sora dodged it and caught Caladar's arm, and threw him hard onto his back, causing him to skid in the grass. Sora stared down angrily at him.  
  
"NEVER touch Falina like that again, or I'll do more than hit you and flip you." Sora said in a harsh tone.  
  
Caladar slowly stood, still glaring at Sora. "I'll leave…for now." He said. Sora simply glared at him even more. Caladar turned and walked through the yard and out the gates, Sora watching him the whole way.  
  
Sora turned to Falina. "You okay?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied with a sigh.  
  
"Why was he grabbing your wrists anyway?"  
  
"Well, I told him about us. He said I was stupid for falling in love with you, so I slapped him, and that just made him blind with anger. He really does have a short temper." She told him.  
  
  
  
"Apparently." Sora said. "I don't want you around him anymore, not unless I'm around."   
  
Falina sighed. "I don't think I want to be around him anymore at all. Let's go back inside." She suggested. He simply nodded, and they walked back to the house.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
\/\/3ll? H0\/\/ did j00 p30pl3's 3nj0y t3h c|-|4pt3r? Sorry…went on a leet spree ^^;; Anyway, like I said, I liked this chapter. So tells me what j00 thought of it…and to do that that means you'll have to review! NOW! Mwaha! Sorry…evil spree ^^  
  
Reviewer credits:   
  
Dark Angel 13388: Yesh, I ish t3h evil…I believe we have established this. Ha old boyfriend…Caladar wishes. Heck yeah der gonna be some competition between him and Sora. Makes it more interesting, hehe. And here I updated don't shoot meh!!!! ; Thanx for your review, seeya on AIM!  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: Ya know I really don't know why they're everywhere. They just keep coming those verdammte moogles!!! Yesh, the Caladar has some, and yes…KILL IT! Anyway, danke, melamin for your review, seeya on AIM! ^^  
  
Nayeli: Danke for the GOOD JOB comment ^^ Yay I hath finally updated! O_O Cookie dough…. *grabs cookie dough and sits in little corner eating it* MEIN COOKIE DOUGH! Thanx for your review, seeya on AIM!  
  
Chibi Neko-Chan2: YESH I finally updated! Why yes of course twas cliffhangy…me = the ebil! Mwaha! Anyway, danke, glad you thought his gift to Falina was so cute ^^ Thanx for your review, seeya on AIM!  
  
LiquidGirl: Yesh I updated twice and you didn't know, sowwie ^^;; I haven't been updating regularly like I used to…verdammte blaster worm… YES every fiction must have cliffhangy-ness somewhere in it! Anyway, thanx for your review!  
  
df: Wow, long review :p Anyway yes I know I need to hurry up and update…darn my verdammte laziness… Thanx for your review! 


	25. Final Chapter: Return to Destiny Islands

JUST SHOOT ME NOW! For I hath not updated in forever! Better yet, don't shoot me, shoot school and my laziness… Alright fine shoot me. BUT…I have good news, to some of you at least. I AM ALMOST FINISHED WITH THIS FIC! In fact…THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! So I hope j00 peoples like it. I would have finished it a lot sooner, but laziness slowly consumed my entire being. Now I will shut up because I know that's what you are all wishing, and let you get on to reading the final chapter of Found But Still Lost. ENJOY!....Or else…   
  
Claimer: I own a lot of stuff…like Sesshoumaru. Alright fine, not even him. Can I at least own a sessy Sesshoumaru plushie? *puppy eyes* ;.; *a random person throws the insane authoress a Sesshy plushie* YAY! X3 *huggles it* I now have a plushie of my boyfriend! Yes you, Crazy…haha. :p Fluffy-sama! =3 I just like saying that… *huggles Crazy* :D *is hyper*  
  
I really own whatever the heck I said I own in the last few chapters. So if you can't remember or whatever…GO BACK AND LOOK! Thank you and have a nice millisecond. n_n  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
After going back inside and explaining to everyone what all happened outside, they sat around enjoying the rest of the day. It was Falina's birthday, after all. They shouldn't let anything ruin it.  
  
When it got late, they all returned to their rooms, Megumi went home, and they all went to bed. Falina had already gotten into her bed, and the house was dark and quiet. Falina FINALLY started drifting off to sleep, until she felt something gently lay on the bed beside her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" She smiled and asked.  
  
"Nope. At least, not without you." Sora also smiled and replied.   
  
Falina smirked and cuddled up next to him and he put his arms around her. They felt more comfortable with each other's company now. He kissed her and they quickly drifted off to sleep.   
  
The next morning Falina and Sora were still sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, but then they could feel something climb onto the bed. Sora slowly opened his eyes, only to see two large eyes staring back at him. He instantly thought, 'What the hell?!' and nearly jumped clear straight out of the bed. As soon as it was official that his blood pressure was up, he heard Falina laughing. Then he looked to see what it was that had climbed into the bed. There he saw Fae and May, giggling.   
  
"They do this almost all the time." She told him with a smile. "They come in my room rather early, simply to wake me up."  
  
"Morning!" Both Fae and May shouted to them with wide smiles on their faces.  
  
"Woo…they scared me a bit there." Sora laughed.   
  
"A bit? They nearly gave you a heart attack!" Falina laughed more.  
  
"True." Sora smiled. "Well, since we're up, we may as well go downstairs." Falina nodded and got out of bed, after tickling Fae and May to death first for their wake-up call, of course.  
  
They all four went downstairs to find everyone else was actually awake. Inge was outside training, Tetra was in the kitchen, and Riku had plopped himself on the couch reading a random book. Riku heard them and looked up.  
  
"Oh, morning, guys." As soon as he said that, Fae and May ran over and pounced on him in a giggling fit. "Ah, I'm being attacked!" Riku shouted as he played along with them. This wasn't the first time it had happened. They were rather hyper this morning, as usual.   
  
Tetra heard all the noise and came into the living room. "Hey, didn't know you were awake." She said, and then looked at Riku as he was being "attacked" by the four year old and the six year old. She simply smirked and rolled her eyes with a smile.   
  
"Before Riku there dies, let's go have breakfast. I made it since I didn't trust Riku with any kitchen appliances." She smirked and grinned at him. He simply gave a smirk back at her, and stood up from the couch. The clingy little girls then ran over to cling to Sora. Or his legs to be more specific. He looked down at them and they simply grinned up at him, causing him to laugh a little.   
  
Fae remembered the mention of breakfast and ran into the kitchen with Tetra. Sora pried May off of his leg and picked her up. They all followed Tetra and Fae into the kitchen, and ate. After eating, they congregated in the living room.  
  
"So what should we do today?" Riku asked as he lay on the couch with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Well, it's nice out…so why not go walk around town?" Falina suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Sora said.   
  
They all proceeded outside then, and Falina went and told Inge. Inge of course was coming along with them. They walked out the gates and into the town, talking and laughing along the way. Of course they dropped off Fae and May at Megumi's first.   
  
It was a busy day in town. Lots of people were on the streets selling various things. Everyone had their shops open and were attempting to attract customers as usual. They had fun going in all the little shops and talking to the people on the side of the street and seeing what they all had to sell. Mostly they were just there to look, but they couldn't help but buy a few little things here and there.  
  
As Falina was looking over some of the stuff one man had for sale, she looked up and saw a familiar building. She looked at it oddly, then remembered why it stood out. "Hey, guys, come here." She said as she began walking toward it. They looked puzzled and followed her. She walked into an alley beside the building and then behind it. She highly doubted it was still there, but it was worth looking anyway.  
  
Once she could see behind the building, she gasped. It was still there…the portal she had walked into and ended up at Destiny Islands! Everyone else saw it and gasped and looked at it strangely.  
  
"Guys, this is the portal I first walked into! This is the one that took me to Destiny Islands!" Falina told them. Sora looked at her.  
  
"Are you serious?!" He asked.   
  
"Yes, I remembered exactly where it was and everything."  
  
"Then we do have a way home…! Sora, we can go home now!" Riku said. Then something hit Sora.  
  
"But, what about Falina? She lives here. There's no way I'm going back if it means being without her." He said. Riku thought for a moment.  
  
"She can come with us!" Riku told him.  
  
"But she's the Princess of this world, they need her here!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Well, they don't exactly need me." Falina interrupted, which caused them all to look at her. "I mean, if I were to leave they always have Caladar. He is the Prince, after all. So actually, I could come with you!" She explained.  
  
"Really?!" Sora's mood became better then. "But, it's only if you want to come… Only if you're sure it's okay that you leave everyone here. And what about Fae and May?" He questioned.  
  
"The only other people here that are dear to me are Megumi, Fae, and May. As long as I do what I want to do, Megumi will be happy. And I want to go with you… As for Fae and May, they could either come with us maybe, or I could leave them with Megumi." A saddened look crossed Falina's face.  
  
"…It would be perfectly fine if we brought them with us." Sora told her which made her sad look go away.  
  
"Really? You mean it wouldn't be a problem?"  
  
He shook his head and smiled. "Of course not."   
  
"In that case…..I'll come with you!" She exclaimed and smiled. Sora smiled as well as . "But, when should we leave?"   
  
"Anytime you want." Sora answered. She thought about that, and looked back at the town. Then she looked at Riku, who seemed eager to be home. Who wouldn't after all he's been through?  
  
"Alright. I say we leave today." She smiled. Sora was a little surprised by her wanting to leave so soon, but nodded.  
  
"Okay, we leave today then!" Riku exclaimed. Then he turned to Tetra. "It is okay if you come back with us, right?"  
  
"Of course, seeing as I don't exactly have a home or any loved ones except you guys anymore. So I'm all for going back with you!" She smiled.  
  
"What about you, Inge?" Falina turned to her and asked.  
  
"I figure I should probably stay here…keep Megumi company and keep Caladingus in line." She smirked. "Besides, Shadow needs someone to look after him."  
  
"You sure, Inge…?" Falina questioned again.  
  
"Positive. Now let's head back so you can get some of your things and tell Megumi what's going on." She said as she turned around and started walking. She may not have shown it, but she was really gonna hate to see Falina go. But it was what Falina wanted, so she couldn't stop her.  
  
The others followed her back to the house, where Falina went up to her room and got together the things she wanted to bring…which wasn't much. A few clothes, and keepsakes.  
  
It didn't really take Falina long to decide that she did want to go with Sora. There wasn't really anything here for her anymore. And what was life to her without Sora? It was nothing… Of course she would miss Megumi and Inge. She had known them all her life and loved them both. But Inge would understand, and Megumi would only be happy if Falina was happy. And being able to be with Sora, is what would make Falina happy. So she decided it would be in her best interest to go.  
  
When she opened the door to her room she jumped, because there in her room stood Caladar. She tensed a little and looked at him.   
  
"Why are you here?" She asked, in a bit of an angry tone.  
  
"Well I never said I wouldn't be back now did I?" He simply replied. "So where've you been?"  
  
"In town, why do you care?" She said as she walked over to her closet.  
  
"I was simply curious." He said as he watched her get out a small bag, which caused him to look oddly at her and the bag. "Where are you going?"   
  
She sighed. "I suppose I should tell you." She turned to him. "I'm going back with Sora and Riku to their home. It turns out the portal I first went through is still there, the one that took me to Destiny Islands." A somewhat incredulous expression passed over his face. "Caladar, they can't stay here. And there's not much left for me here. Plus I could never be happy without Sora… The people here don't need me. They have you. If you need anymore of an explanation, then go talk to Megumi or Inge." She went back to stuffing a couple of articles of clothing in her bag.   
  
He was silent for a moment. "You're just going to leave us and go with Sora? Just like that? What about Megumi? What about Inge? What about Fae and May, Falina?!" He spat out questions like a broken faucet.  
  
"Fae and May are coming with us, and Inge and Megumi are fine with me leaving because they know it's what I want to do!" She exclaimed back at him, then everything went silent.   
  
She went back to her bag, put a couple more small items in there, and put it on her back. "I'm leaving now. Goodbye, Caladar." She started walking out of the room.  
  
Once she got out the door he sped after her. "Falina!" He shouted, but she continued walking.   
  
He followed her out the front door and into the yard where everyone else was waiting. He saw Sora and backed off a bit, remembering the pain in his jaw Sora had given him.   
  
"Fine, Falina. Just leave, I don't care." He said after they had both stopped.  
  
"I don't actually see why you would care in the first place. You yourself said you don't love me anymore. Now goodbye…" Falina replied and turned, continuing to walk towards the others.  
  
"Goodbye then!" He said, and walked rather quickly towards town, and his own house.  
  
Falina finally got to Sora and the others. Sora looking strangely in the direction at which Caladar had left.  
  
"Why was he here?" He asked her, still not liking him being around her.  
  
Falina sighed. "I don't know… He was in my room and I explained what's going on, and it seems he got somewhat mad. He never did have a very good temper, as I'm sure you all know." She replied.  
  
"That we do. So are you ready to go?" Tetra asked in a somewhat more upbeat tone.   
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Falina smiled back lightly.   
  
"Alright then, let's go." Inge said.   
  
So every one of them, Sora, Riku, Falina, Tetra, Fae, May, and Inge, started walking back to the location of the portal. As they walked Falina looked around the town, getting a good last look. She was also going through all her memories of her life here. Everyone was quiet or spacing out, namely Falina. Falina had also gotten a few of Fae and May's things that were in her room.   
  
Soon they came to the portal and stopped. Falina turned to Inge.   
  
"Well, I suppose this is goodbye, Inge… Unless the portal were to stay after we go through it." She smirked.  
  
"Yeah, wish it would. But at least you'll be happier there than here. And don't worry; I'll keep Caladar in line. That or he'll suffer…" Inge snickered. "Megumi will help; he's scared of her anyway." She added with a big smile.  
  
"Thanks, Inge." Falina also smiled. "Well, goodbye…"   
  
Inge was silent for a second, and then smiled lightly. "Goodbye, Falina." Falina hugged her, and after everyone else said goodbye and waved, and Fae and May got to hug "Auntie" Inge, they walked into the portal.   
  
Inge watched as they disappeared, then the portal disappearing after them. She looked up at the sky and smiled.  
  
Meanwhile Falina and the others were going through the same thing with all the other portals, Fae and May finding it fascinating, yet a little scary.   
  
Soon they landed on something soft and grain-like. After everything had cleared, they realized they had landed on sand, right at the edge of the ocean. Riku and Sora looked around and saw everything was still the same here on Destiny Islands. They all stood up, looking around.   
  
Fae and May were rather intrigued, what with never have seen an ocean before. They were soon examining the water, then playing in it. Tetra got on her knees and began playing with them in the water and laughing. Riku stood by her, watching them and smiling.   
  
Falina was still looking over the island, then Sora came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She looked back at him and smiled.  
  
"Well, we're home." He said quietly.  
  
"Yeah. Finally." She smiled.   
  
She turned around and they kissed, smiling at each other afterwards. Then they went over to play with Fae and May, as well as Riku and Tetra, in the water. Much splashing and laughing soon ensued, and it seemed they hadn't a care in the world.  
  
So in the end, Falina was no longer lost.  
  
~*~*~**************************************************************************************************~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: And so finally ends the story Found But Still Lost! Hope you all enjoyed it! Even though personally I thought this chapter kinda sucked compared to what I would have liked it to be.... Oh well, I did my best, I think. Plus it was my first non humor and uber long fic. And it was the first one I actually put on a site or anything… but anyway.   
  
I am extremely grateful to my love for writing, and mostly this fic. Ya know why? Because if I had never written it and decided to put it here on fanfiction.net, then I would never have met Crazy. ^^ Although you peoples know him better as LewsTherinInsanity. After a couple of his reviews I got his AIM screenname off of his profile, and IMed him. That was back in May. And as of now, we're a couple. ^^ A very happy one I might add. I also would have never met Lane, who met Crazy's friend Reilly, and now Lane and Reilly are a happy couple. So this fic is just one big written match-maker, lol. So, THANK YOU, LOVE FOR WRITING AND THANK YOU, MY FIC! :p Okay I'm done now. ^^  
  
ON WITH THE FINAL REVIEWER CREDITS!  
  
Reviewer Credits:   
  
LewsTherinInsanity: YES! Making Cally look like an idiot is fun. I know, I wrote it. Mwaha. JC's teh new ebil dood? Haha. Actually he for some reason seems a little protective of me, like a big brother. Oh dear, another Rann. :p Ack, I wish I could have made the last chapter much better But oh well, at least I'm done with it. Anyway, thanx for your review and I shall see you laters, love! :D  
  
LiguidGirl: Glad you loved the chapter, and if I were to update twice without you knowing again then it would be the last two chapters, lol. So you expected Caladar to have a different personality than the one I gave him? GOOD! I like to have something unexpected happen, mwaha. YES I KNOW I OWN TOO MANY CHARACTER/PLACES IN THIS FIC! Lol, yes, even I was starting to forget who they all were sometimes…which I don't think is good since I'm the author, lol. Anyway, thanx for your review! ^^  
  
GamaFox: Why of course Sora kicked ass! The only time Sora doesn't kick ass is when I fight with him against Sephiroth in the game…Then it's Sora's ass that gets kicked ; Well glad you loved the last chapter, and hopefully you loved this one! :D Thanx for you review and seeya on AIM! ^^  
  
Chibi Neko-chan2: Lane Lane Lane, of course the Caladar dood is awful! Everything's just more fun that way :D Yes, GO SORA! Haha. Well, I hope j00 liked this chapter and sorry ya had to wait so long for it. Missy? 0o How can you call me missy when I is older than j00!! Although it fits I suppose seeing as my last name's Elliott… Anyway, thanx for your review and seeya on AIM! ^^  
  
Dark Angel 13388: No, Mandy, you don't get to shoot meh! ; Crazy would shoot you then, mwaha. And n0 j00 don't look kewl when u tipe like dat. :p Yes there was VIOLENCE! Violence is gooood! High on brownies huh? I was high on cappuccino today! Or, hyper…same thing. Hmm, don't update soon so you can shoot me, but update soon at the same time, huh? Tell me, Mandy…HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?! 0o Haha, I suppose you deserve to shoot me for taking so long this time then. Anyway, thanx for your review and seeya on AIM! ^^  
  
Kirome: GLAD you liked the last chapter and thought it was interesting! Because so did I! Lol. Just hope you and everyone else thought the same of this chapter. I need to finish the story, huh? Well, I DID! YAYAYAYAY! You say it was driving you insane. THAT IS GOOD THING! Being insane is teh fun, just ask me or Crazy. Mwaha. Thanx for your review! ^^  
  
Nayeli: I KNOW I KNOW, I SOWWIE I SOWWIE! I meant to update soooooner but EVIL school took over my life…well, mostly mom forcing me to do my work right down to the last punctuation mark practically. So here ya go, DA LAST CHAPPIE! Hope j00 liked. Thanx for your review! ^^  
  
Well, as you know, this concludes my fanfic "Found But Still Lost"! Glad to those of you who liked it, quite glad. *bows* For those who would like to see more fics from me, I have good news! I'm in the process of writing another KH fic right now, with another new character, as well as one owned by Crazy. I have no idea when the fic will be done though…could be a while. It's going to be better than this one if you ask me. So you people that have me on Author Alert, KEEP ME THERE! So you'll know when my new story is up. But like I said, could be a while. I shall see you all until then. Adieu!  
  
~*~Sky 


	26. AN: Bad News and Good News

Alright. You guys are all gonna kill me. But, I just kinda gave up and lost interest in doing the the sequel, so there won't be one o.o;; ::Hides behind Kody to avoid getting attacked.:: BUT WAIT! I have good news...I think... I did, however, start on a completely new fic. Although, it's not a fanfic, it's an original fiction, called Fallen Rain. And I only have the prologue written and posted so far...heh. But if you wanna check it out, you'll have to go to fictionpress.net. My pen name there is the same as this one, Shinimegami Sky. If you could, please review and continue to read it as I update it because it's my first original fiction and I'd like some opinions on it and such. Or just type "www.fictionpress.com" in your address bar, then right after that type "/read.php?storyid=1604988". Damn fanfiction.net for not letting one put links in their stories...  
  
I also ask that you don't review to this chapter, seeing as I would basically be getting reviews for nothing. So then I'd sort of be cheating :p Just either email or IM me your comments. Or you could put them in your review to my original fiction, Fallen Rain.  
  
And, uh, just to avoid any confusion, Crazy (once LewsTherinInsanity, now Halogen) and I broke up in March, but as of April 15th I'm with someone else now. ::Cough:: 

And I'd like to say sorry to LiquidGirl for having to review chapter 26 three times, lol. Also, I hope this clears up your confusion, SoraLuver755, lol.   
  
Alright, thank you to everyone who has had to deal with my indecisive-ness ::Bows:: 


End file.
